Little Deaths:The 100th Hunger Games
by Retrak52-IAmOmicron
Summary: 1 will live. 35 will die. 24 children are aged 5-13, 12 are 14-18. 35 are dead. The winner is being crownd! Who is it? Be sure to check it out!
1. From a mothers eyes

**BLAH BLAH BLAH DISCLAIMER BLAH BLAH BLAH I'M NOT SUZANNE COLLINS BLAH BLAH BLAH **

**THIS IS CO-WRITTIN BY MYSELF AND PRIMROSE-RUE HER FIRST FANFIC EVER...AND OUR FIRST SUBMIT YOUR OWN TRIBUTE!**

**ENJOY!**

I sit there on the uncomfortable and decrepit sofa, with my little girl on my lap braiding her long black hair. I look at her and decide that for a five year old its time to cut that mane of hers.

I turn the TV on to see President Livencia taking her place on the bright stage. The sky is a stunning crystal blue and the sun is shining brightly it looks like a painting. The capitol is so beautiful, unlike here where it's cloudy, windy, cold, gloomy, and dark, just like how I feel. The weather in the Capitol is completely contradicting how the entire country on Panem feels right now waiting for the President to open up the envelope.

The envelope mocks me in her hands, laughing at me as it senses my fear. My fear for my daughter, my fear for my friends' children and for all the children of Panem. As she twirls the letter, continuing to mock me, my heart starts beating uncontrollably fast, about to burst out of my chest. I know it's stupid to feel this, I'm blessed that my daughter is only five. We have seven years till she has to face the reaping; she barley understands the premises of the games. We still watching the reaping and the games out of force knowing that one day she might be a candidate. That day won't arise for many years to come, for now it's time to for her to be a kid, and live life, and be happy. After all, that's only job a kid should have to worry about at her age.

I gently pick up my little angel off of my lap as I go to the kitchen to make us dinner. The president is doing her annual speech, ranting on about the rebellion. She talks with such passion about the rebellions' peak and fall. About the rebels winning and how that rebellion caused damage and the capitol was reinstated. Once again destroying district thirteen and reestablishing the games putting fear and heartbreak into every single one of us.

That's when I hear the tear of the envelope. I sigh, another 23 teenagers are plummeting to their deaths. It's unfair how they can just kill us instantly and not even care. It for the greater good they say, but it's hard to believe that when children are dead. How is that in anyway good?

I stir the soup mixing in the ingredients, as I quickly glance at my daughter intensively watching the TV. _Seven years,_ I think, _only seven year._

In the background I hear the coarse and husky voice of our President, a voice I've always hated and feared. She begins her speech with the usual Capitol bullshit, but then comes the dreaded information.

**"In the first Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that their own children were dying because of the rebels' choice to initiate violence, all districts were made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that would represent them. In the second Quell, as a reminder that two rebels had died for one Capitol citizen, every district was required to send double the amount of tributes. In the third Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power the Capitol possesses, the male and female tribute will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."**

The president goes silent, remembering how those games never actually finished due to the rebellion, I know it pains her to think of that. I'm happy that for once the Livencia is in pain and not me. She continues.

**"The games live on!" **Her voice booms, breaking the silence.** "We are now at the fourth quarter quell, the first quell since the rebellion. And we plan on showing no mercy."** I shut my eyes, picturing a better world where none of this existed, but that's never going to happen and I continue to stir the soup. I hear the tear of the envelope and almost hear the smile that must be on her face right now. The President reads of the card.** "As a reminder that the Capitol is not merciful, that we do not protect anyone that will not obey, and that no one is safe there will be 2 reapings. The first reaping will be only one tribute from each district aged 14 to 18. Both Females and males will be put into the same bowl. As no children are save 2 tributes, one male and one female will be reaped. The ages….. 5 to 13.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor."**

I freeze, the words repeating in my head. Feeling the scream building up in my chest. I can't think straight, I can't control my angry anymore. I throw the pot at floor, cracking the tiles and sending a chaos of soup on the floor.

I know what this means. My daughter, my little angel, just a baby, may be reaped and killed. I fall to the ground, tears filling my eyes, just like the millions of other mother in Panem. This is no game, this is pure torture. How could little children be reaped, they barley know what the games are.

My daughter comes up to me, I bet she doesn't even know what just happened, and she probably doesn't even realize she may have to fight for her life. Her voice is quiet filled with concern. **"Mommy, why did you make a mess?"**

I look into her beautiful green eyes. **"I didn't make the mess, the Capitol did."**


	2. District One Reaping Sister Reunion

**District One Reaping**

**~ANILA GOLD~**

Normally I wouldn't have an excuse to be scared, but today I am. Normally I would just be waiting hoping that none of my older friends or family get reaped, but today I'm eligible to be one of them. A Cruel twist in these malicious games has forced them to extend the age limit from 18-5. So that's me, a mere ten year old can be viciously thrown into these horrid games.

As the crowd starts fumbling in with different expressions on their faces, a mixture of fear, joy, and sadness, my hearts starts beating as I know the games are officially starting. It starts with the reaping the training, _fantastic_ interviews and finally the massacre that they call entertainment.

Some people actually enjoy these games. I don't understand why people would want to train and spend their entire life planning on how to kill a human being. The games are a mix of murder and suicide. Luckily for me, if I was ever unfortunately chosen, the suicide part wouldn't apply. I wouldn't die, I would a victor, like a big sister, Devina.

Three years ago, tragedy struck our family but at the same time honor and fame. My sister Devina only fifteen at the time went into the games with best friend. We didn't think she had much of a chance because she was weak and had little to no training. Miraculously she defeated seven tributes including her best friend to win.

When she returned home she wasn't the same. She didn't want me to become a monster, no physical training for me, only mentally. I think that's because deep down inside we both know I don't stand a chance. Truthfully I agree, only partially though. I'm weak but I'm agile I don't know enough about the outside world, if I was in combat I would die like any other normal ten year old. Except I'm smart I know how to survive my sister taught me how.

As the Mayor makes his first appearance on the stage with the past victors who are mentoring this year, I wave to my big sister who in return gives me pitying look. I don't understand why she gives me these looks it's not like I'm getting reaped there are hundreds of other kids here. I don't know why I'm worrying myself with this type of nonsense.

Up on stage are there bowl that remind me of my gold fishes old bowl, but Goldie went on vacation says my mom and sister, I hope she's back in time to watch the games with me. Our escort, Vicki LeStrange, runs up to the microphone and starts blabbering. I don't really listen to her, she's stupid.

"Good morning District One! Is everyone ready for a jaw dropping reaping? I know I am." Vicki skips over to one of the three bowls, a smile plastered upon her face as she shoves her hand in. She randomly draws a slip. One white slip is able to bring so much fear into the world, that one tiny piece of paper in her hand may send a child to their death.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls as you may see there are three bowls here rather than two. The bowl I took this slip from contained both boys and girls aged fourteen to eighteen year olds." She read the name. "Our lucky regular tribute is ELLA MANSON!"

I search the crowd until my eyes lay upon the fiery red hair that is Ella Manson. As she steps on the stage I can see the determination in her teary green eyes. She stands there like a statue. Next Vicki runs over the second bowl.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for, the reaping ages five to thirteen. Ladies first." She puts her hand in the fish bowl playing around with the little white papers until she picks one. I pray that none of my friends are called, they aren't.

"ANILA GOLD!"

I am.

My sister breaks down on stage crying her eyes out. I walk to the stage my sister sobbing throws herself on top of me embracing me in a hug. Vicki runs up to Devina.

"Now, now" She says with a stern voice. "This is no way for a victor to act." My sister reluctantly lets go and walks back to her seat. "Now if you don't mind" Vicki says glaring back at my sister. "I would like to finish the reaping. I know it is an emotional year but LIVE with it."

Vicki strides over to the third and final bowl. I search the crowd for my family and see them crying, shortly another family will be doing the same. I search for my best friend Xavier and give him a small smile when I finally find the long blonde hair I've been searching for. I know he is just as upset as my family.

"The boy tribute is XAVIER SAGE!" My heart breaks as Vicki screeches. I see my best friend walk up to the stage. He gives me a quick glance then looks down at his feet as he walks up onto the stage. I know Xavier, he's not one to like the games.

I look at Xavier and whisper in a quiet voice I think only he can hear. "This is going to be interesting."


	3. District Two Reaping KILL KILL KILL

**District Two Reaping**

**~TERRI DANE~**

These stupid little brats don't even know what a Career is. I don't even think they know what the games are, how to hold a knife, how to fight in combat, they will probably fall over a tree branch and cry to their mommy. Either way, I will have fun killing them. Why? I'm a Career that's, what I do.

Kill.

I train to kill. I watch people kill. Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill.

This is my year to shine. I've decided on it already. I'm mentally prepared for the games. I'm leaving my home just a regular guy but coming home a victor, champion, a winner. I never lose.

If I'm not chosen I'll volunteer. This is my year to become the latest champion, but then again when was I not a champion; I want the title of being the third Quarter Quell champion ever named.

Although I'm excited about the games, I'm a little disappointed. This year won't even be a challenge. There are only twelve of us, rather than the usual twenty-four. I don't count kids as tributes. There worthless. I guess you could add in the twelve and thirteen year olds but that's it. They're just little punching bags that I get the pleasure of slaughtering. I wish when I get the title of Quarter Quell victor that I could have said it was a challenge, but I would be lying.

Could you imagine a little kid killing me? The greatest Career to ever live! In fact I can't even imagine a normal tribute killing me. Please. To win this year will be a piece of cake. With all these little kids running around it will be the fastest and simplest, not to mention funniest, games yet.

The Mayor is rambling on and on with his speech. I just want the reapings to start! I want to get on that stage and claim my rightful place. A place only a victor should stand, not little imbeciles.

The Mayor takes in a deep breath and finally finishes his speech. I don't even think anybody even bothers to listen to that Bull Shit. I usually tune him out until I hear the voice of our annoying escort.

"HELLO DISTRICT TWOOOO!" Screams what's her name. I don't even care. She's not going to help me win. Only I can do that. "Normal tributes first." She screeches, god only know how much I hate that annoying squeaky voice. She pulls out a slip of paper. Whoever's name is on it will not be going into that arena I will. "TERRI DANE!"

I laugh to myself as I push everyone out of my way to get to stage. There are a few complaints in the crowd, I ignore them though, this is my time to shine.

I guess I don't even have to volunteer, luck is on my side. It's almost destiny that I'm going to win, they set a golden path for me to follow.

One of my close friends a man that I have personally trained with steps up to the stage. "I volunteer!" He exclaims in a confident voice. I give him a snarl and look him in the eyes.

"No you won't Maxwell. You personally know what I'm capable of if you don't get off this stage right now I will kill you" There wasn't a hint of bluff in my voice. Maxwell backs off, he knows me too well.

I don't pay much attention to the other tributes. All I know is that I will kill them. The two tributes are my first victims. Little Lily Heart she' s only five and is still bawling her eyes out as she stands beside me, screaming Mommy, Mommy over and over again. The second one Skyler Hawk a measly eight year old, as he passes me I whisper to him in his ear. "Your first."


	4. District Three Reaping Plead

**District Three Reaping**

**~Spark-Capitol Viewer~**

I get home just having missed the first two reapings. Damn. I probably shouldn't have gone shoe shopping. I'll just get my boyfriend, Robbie, to tell me. I walk in to my apartment, smelling the familiar aroma of cinnamon and vanilla. I throw my brand new pair of shoes on the sofa and walk towards the kitchen. I hug Robbie taking him by surprise.

" Hey Babe." Robbie says obviously a little startled by my appearance. .

"Hey Rob. Sorry I'm home late, I was a little distracted" I said smirking. "Who was chosen?" I asked, referring about the first two reapings. We love watching the Hunger Games together it's our only quality time together and I hate having to miss out on it. I feel a little guilty that I missed out on our quality time to go shopping, but there are many many more hours of the games to come.

The games are thrilling, always putting me on the edge of my seat. The reapngs are boring compared to the actual killing.

Robbie and I love sponsoring the people we think will win. Big, strong, smart kids, actual candidates for the crown. Some kids just go into the arena not knowing a thing about survival and combat. It's pointless to spend money on them, they'll just die, what a waste. We like knowing are money went to good use.

Robbie tells me about the first two reapings and the kids who got chosen. I can't help but feel a little repulsed about them killing little kids. I guess it's because I have a soft spot for little children. He rewinds to the last reapings to show me what the tributes look like I can't help admiring the muscles on the eighteen year old from two, defiantly a possible sponsor opportunity, but the others….. it just depresses me. Normally the games excites me, they still do, but this year, it feels a little different.

Either way, we still watch the District Three reapings with happiness and excitement. The capitol seal comes onto the screen, and I snuggle up to him to watch.

Ceaser Flickerman's voice comes out of our speaker. He does a brief commentary on all the previous reapings then start showing district three. "Let the District Three reapings begin!" He yells. The screen fades into a shot of the stage where the district three mayors is doing his speech. He talks about the AMAZING capitol winning the first rebellion and losing the second then us, the capitol, taking over again. I've heard the same speech over and over again, and truthfully, it's getting a bit repetitive, but it's still a story I love to hear.

After finishing his speech he gets to the interesting part. "Let me introduce your escort this year, Taffy Mozartt!" The mayor screams sarcastically. The escort walks on with a giant smile plastered on her face. She wears a bright pink blazer that I can't help admire.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor." Taffy says in a polite voice. "Good Morning District Three, are you ready for these exciting games?" The only response is silence. Well the people of district three may not, but I am

"Okay, let the reaping begin. The regular tribute first!" Taffy continued. She reached into the bowl, the tension killing me. She pulled out a name and began to read it. All Taffy could read was "Amy Do" before a girl ran up on stage screaming "I volunteer!" Silence fills the crowd as everyone stares at the teenager. Finally Taffy breaks the silence. "Excellent! Your name?"

"Blythe Donner." The girl replied in a serious tone.

"I also need your age." Taffy pressed on

"Eighteen" Blyth smiles confidently .

"Okay Thank You Blythe stand over there please. Now for the little girls." Taffy skips over to the girls bowl and pulls out the first slip and reads it aloud. "Your girl tribute is, TINLEY WILLIG!" I then hear a screech and the camera whirls around to see the little girl running away. She got about halfway down the road before a peacekeeper tackled her to the ground. She seems so young, it's almost sanding that someone so vulnerable is being thrown.

"GET THAT BRAT BACK HERE!" Taffy screamed into the microphone. As soon as she shouted those words, her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink, as she tried to regain her cool and polite air.

Once Tinley was on the stage a peacekeeper had to stay on with her to keep her from running away. Robbie laughed thinking it was hilarious, but I thought it was horrid that the poor kids were going to die.

"That was horrible." Sulked Taffy, more to herself than the actual crowd.. "Anyways now for the boys." She sticks in her long bony hands into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "CRESTEN FOSTER!" She screams. A little boy walks onto the stage out of the five year old section. That's when I hear a parent scream with rage. I can't blame her, he's five. Five year olds deserve to live, they have much more time to prepare for the games and their deaths.

In the background were cries from multiple people, all along the same line. "BLYTHE HELP OUR KIDS!", "SAVE THEM!", "DON"T LET THEM DIE!" All reasonable request, but it didn't matter how much they cried for help, it wasn't happening.

After hearing hundreds of people pleading, Blythe steps up to Taffy and takes the microphone from her hand.

"I promise, I will do all I can to get one home or both if I can. It will happen. " As she says the last part she glares into the camera making herself an early target for the gamemakers. I can'tt help but feel sympathetic towards this girl, I like her kindness and heart.

The capitol seal comes back on screen telling us that the district three reapings are over. Robbie turns to me and says."These games are going to be the best yet."

I completely agree.


	5. District Five Reaping Stink

**A/N **

**District Four is taking a little while longer to write. Sorry if your character is from District Four, but enjoy District Five!**

**

* * *

**

**District Five Reaping**

**~AMBROSIA BARRINGTON~**

Today isn't a normal day in District Five, no its not my birthday, its not a holiday. It's the day of the Reaping. A day where kids get chosen for the stupid Hunger Games. I shouldn't even be able to go into these games. I'm eleven for god's sakes! I'm not supposed to be a candidate for the games until next year, but the stupid Quatre Quell changed all that.

I'm a little scared, but I can't let it show. I have to be brave for my family, my parents, and my little brother Ross. If I get chosen I will try my best to win and bring fame and fortune to my family. We won't be poor or starving if I win. I have to say "if" because there is a slim chance of me surviving, but I can't help but think of Ross getting entered, it scares me. I guess it scares everybody that kids can get chosen for the games this.

The Hunger Games are stupid, gross, and horrifying. The Capitol needs a change of heart.

The reaping begins with the usual speech from the mayor and then our freakish escort Olive runs out and screams at us about how excited she is for the games. While Olive runs over to the girls bowl the whole audience stays quiet, no sound at all.

She pulls out a slip of paper and reads it.

"Your Young Girl tribute is Ambrosia Barrington!" I stood there in the roped off area for eligible tributes feeling like I was about to faint until one of my friends gently pushed my back.

"Ambrosia you need to get up there." My friend whispered in my ear. I turned to her and put on a brave face.

"Guess it's my time to shine" I joke, even though inside I am very frightened. As I make my way to the stage I look out into the ocean of people before me only to hear the sound of crying. I look to see where it's coming from, but I know who it is. I see my mom clutching my father and bawling her eyes out, my father is giving Olive a cold stare.

I clutch my token close to my heart as I walk to the stage I think about my strategy for the games. As I walk up the steps it hits me. Cute and innocent.

Olive drags me over to the spot where I am supposed to stand. I smile and twirl some of my straight blonde hair in my right hand. Olive runs over to the boys bowl and calls out the name.

"Sioban Chelle!"

I look to my right to see a boy come out of the thirteen year old section feeling his why to the stage. Olive runs over to him and grabs his hand. She leads him and makes him stand next to me. I turn to look at him and see his eyes are a milky sky blue color. He leans towards me and whispers.

"I can feel you staring at me." I smile. How can he feel me looking at him?

"How can you feel me looking at you?" I ask.

"I'm blind I have a sixth sense." I look at him for a little while longer I only stop staring when Olive reads out the regular tributes name.

"Brant Callahan!" I immediately recognize the name. He is the son of my father's best friend Carson. I can feel my self begin to cry. But I force it back down and out of my system. No time to look like w weakling.

Brant stiffly makes his way to the stage. He looks at me and gives me a small smile. I return one to him.

Brant, Sioban, and I stand on the stage while the mayor finishes his speech. Just as the mayor is saying his last words there's a loud popping sound from underneath the stage then a horrible smell. I look over my shoulder at the crowd running frantically around town square. I look to my left to see Sioban with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Did you do that?" I whisper to him in a hushed voice.

"Yes Ambrosia, yes I did"


	6. District Seven Reaping Escort

**A/N Districts Four and Six will be up my Partner is kinda slow. But they will be up very soon so don't worry!**

**District Seven**

**~ESCORT~**

Being an escort is so much fun. As an escort you get to meet new people every year, and you could possibly be escorting the next victor. I love the cameras and the spotlight and the fame. The only thing I hate about being an escort is going to the grubby districts. They are so depressing to watch and so filthy. Everything is run down and ugly and the people have no manners what so ever! At least I don't have District Twelve like my grandmother Effie did. Like me, she loved her job with all her heart, or so mother tells me. She was alive during the rebellion, she was a part of it. How could she truly love her job if she helped the rebels, but most of all she helped the Mockingjay, She helped Katniss Everdeen. She was a rebel not a capitol citizen, a fraud! A true capitol citizen would never try and bring disaster to our streets like she helped do. I am a true capitol citizen. Grandmother was not.

My mother put her on a pedestal though. Talks about her as if she was a great big hero. I don't think she is. She was the opposite. Rebels don't deserve to have the title HERO. People like our late President Snow deserve the title HERO. He kept our country in place. The Hunger Games keep our country in place. The games are so much more than entertainment, but they are very entertaining.

My grandmother Effie was a bubble headed freak.

I am no Effie Trinket. I'm my own person. I am Varcy Trinket.

The games are finally about to start. The Mayor of District Seven walks on the stage and starts his speech on the treaty of treason as I finish putting the finishing touches to my makeup. I apply my beautiful Bubbly Berry Blissful Bubblegum lip gloss, and add the finishing touches to my wait length purple hair by adding a bright red bow I need to make sure I'm perfect or I will be made a mockery of back home in the capitol. Presentation is everything in the Capitol.

The capitol is amazing, unlike this dump. We have every thing from leopard print skin dyes to eye alterations. We have the latest in technology, it's a dream world. I look in the mirror to see my shimmering gold eyes have slowly began fading back to there original green color. When I get back I'll have to remember to make an oppointment, maybe I'll make them violet this time.

I impatiently look at the clock. The mayor should be done his speech by now all I need to wait for is…

"Varcy Trinket everyone!" The Mayor yells from onstage. I smile as I sprint out onto the stage. Finally, it's my time to shine.

I walk unto the stage and smile at the crowd. Every single one of them is wearing a face filled with sorrow. Weird, this is always such a happy day. "Hello! District Seven are you ready for the exciting, amazing, fabulous, and magnificent reapings?" I ask the crown with a peppy smile. The crowd responds by just staring at me with a dazed look in their eyes. I smile and run over to the regular tributes bowl first . I but my hand in the bowl and anxiously pull out the first name, _Kathleen Salvatore_, I walk back to the microphone.

"District sevens regular tribute is," I pause for dramatic effect until I can't hold it in any longer. I just have to scream name out "KATHLEEN SALVATORE!" I hear intakes of breath and some sighs sighs of relief. I hear a few people cry and a few people shout of joy. That's when I see a beautiful girl walk out from the sixteen year olds section. She walks up to the stage with no expression on her face. I motion for her to stand next to me. Still no expression, she looks robotic.

"Best of luck to you Kathleen." I say as walks passed me. I run off to get the next slip of paper. I shove my hand into the Young Boys bowl and pull out a name. I slowly read the name _Paul Hallohan_. I can' help but wonder how young this boy will be. I walk back to the Microphone.

I skim the audition and smile at them for a quick second before I yell "PAUL HALLOHAN!" I turn to the tributes and see a boy come out of the eight year olds section head raised and acting confident. The young boy makes his way up the steps of the stage and goes and stands beside Kathleen. I look at them standing side by side. The boy exactly half her age. How are the kids supposed to survive? Wow, is this ever going to be a great year! Next I get the young girls name, _Liza Denum_.

I walk up to the mic and look at the the girls in the child section, absorbing this moment…. Also know as getting extra camera time. "Last but not least, our final tribute, she will accompanying Kathleen and Paul. Ladies and gentleman, your District Seven young girl tribute is, LIZA DENUM!" I finally read out. The crowd starts to murmur as no one comes out of the tribute spots. I repat the name as I look around on stage to see if she is anywhere. "Liza Denum, please come up." That's when the mayor comes over to me and whispers in my ear.

"Liza Denum died of pneumonia five days ago; you need to get a new name now." I turn and look at him and stare in shock, how embarrassing but I get over myself quickly and get another name. Fawn Harrow. My friends will defiantly make fun of me for this.

"Sorry about that District Seven," I apologize "Liza Denum is not you tribute, because she is dead, but FAWN HARROW IS!" I turn and see a girl walk out of the thirteen year olds section. I can see her friends are crying her family bawling, but she just say anything, she doesn't even look upset, she smiles at them and runs up onto the stage.

I look at thhe three kids and smile at them before turning to the crowd. "Would anybody like to volunteer for these three lovely kids?" I ask, but there is no response. Of course. No one ever does.

"Okay, no volunteers this year." Big shocker ."Well, there we have it. That's our reaping for this year's quarter quell. Give it up for your three tributes. KATHLEEN, PAUL, and FAWN!" The crowd claps their hands as the kids are ushered off to the justice building. But you can hear that they aren't claps of joy. Now all I have to do is look pretty and not make a fool of myself until the games are over. It's going to be an intense year. I love this job, I get camera time just for babysitting a bunch of brats that are probably going to die, and if one survives, that's great publicity. I can't wait!


	7. District Four Reaping Slap

**District Four **

**~PARENT~**

Link, stop squirming." I tell my son as I try to brush his brown hair away from his eyes as he dodges the comb.

"Mom, my hair's fine, stop it."

I smile at Link, he's always trying to grow up faster than he needs to. He likes to act like his older brother. I guess I need to give him some space, after all he is ten, but in my eyes he'll always be my little boy. There's this one small hair sticking up that just makes me just want to cringe. It's a feeling of imperfection that drives a mother crazy. Moving on motherly instincts I lick my hand and swipe it though his hair trying to tame his hair. "MOM! That's disgusting!" He cries out making a vomiting noise. I roll my eyes at his overdramatic-ness and smile. " Mom, why does it even matter how I look? Normally we don't even go to the reapings."

I grabbed my son's hand and searched his eyes, hoping to find some type of answer in those deep blue eyes of his. "Well," I whisper to him in a very serious voice, "we already talked about this. This year they are making kids that normally wouldn't be tributes, a part of the games. So if there is a chance you get picked, you have to look good. Make sense?" Link doesn't say anything, he just remains silent and stares at me. He's scared, I know he is, but you wouldn't guess from the look on his face. Link's wearing a brave face, pretending as if this is no big when we both know that it is huge.

"I know I might be going in, but what does that have to do with my hair?" He smiles at me and I can't help but laugh, I know I shouldn't because this isn't a day for a joy, it's a day filed with worry and depression. Sometimes I feel as if Link is so focused on acting older than he really is, that he's missing out on his childhood.

Reluctantly, I look at the clock. I let out a deep sigh, it's time. As much as I would like to just sit here and talk to Link I can't delay it any more, we have to make our way to the reaping. "Come on Link, he should get going." I go to reach for his hand, but he quickly pulls away. I keep forgetting he's become a big boy.

We finally arrive in the district square where a bunch of children are already in there sections. They family are huddled together. It odd watching the other parents. Most of them, like me, wear a pained expression, but then there where parents I couldn't even look in the eye. They had smiles on their faces, they were excited to send their children into the arena.

Time to face the storm. "Honey, see where your friends are?" I point towards the ten year old section. "I need you to go wait over there till the reapings are over."

"Mom, I know what to do and were to go. I'm not a little kid anymore." Although he speaks words of bravery and confidence, I can tell that's not how he really feels. His eyes tell a different story. He's terrified, of course he is, he's ten! I smile at my scared baby boy, "After, you and me will go for a quick bit to eat and then go for a swim. How does that sound?" I say trying to lift his spirit. I know that will make him happy. Link loves swimming, sometimes I feel as if he learnt to swim before he could walk. He spends all his time in the water. He's there for hours at a time just swimming. "That only if I'm not chosen," Link corrects me pessimistically.

"I don't like that type of thinking." But it's hard not to think of it. If he gets chosen that the end of our world as we know it. He's ten, how can he survive. If he becomes a tribute, there will be no more swimming, no more reading in the attic late at night, no more snarcy little comments, no more Link. I hate to think that in a mere three years, Link and I are going to have to go through this for five years. Five years of fear.

I kiss his forehead say a quick good-bye and walk over to where the parents are standing. I find Donna, a friend of mine, and stand beside her and spark a quick conversation on how disgusting this Quarter Quell is. Donna is Link's best friend's mother, when the boys get together for their little play dates, we have wonderful conversations over a couple cups of tea.

The conversation ends short when I hear the voice of our Mayor. Everyone pay attention, or pretends to, as he gives his speech on the games and rebellion. I just want him to hurray up, I need to hear the name of another child being called. I know that almost every single person is thinking and hoping for the same thing as I am.

The anxiety is killing me, and in some odd way it's almost a relief when the escort walks up and grabs a small white piece of paper. It's the white piece of paper that us parents fear, It's not even two inches long, but it cause years of pain and sorrow. "Ladies and gentleman. Your first tribute is…" She unfolds the paper, and reads it out loud. " CIA LAMPEARL!" I play the name over in my head, it seems familiar. Lampearl, Lampearl... why does that seem so familiar to me. When a girl with waist length black hair, pale skin and violet eyes struts her way onto stage it hits me. She's the victor's daughter. Both her parents were victors, I've talked to them. I don't them very well, but I do know her father loves the games, thinks of it as a sport. I'm not happy about this.

Next the young girls. The escort pulls out a name, another victim of the games. "CETACEA AQUOS!" She screams smiling. How can she be smiling when an adorable little twelve year old pops out from the crowd. She's so small and looks defenseless, especially with her cute blond pigtails. She stands up on the stage. My heart goes out to her. She just looks so….. innocent!

Finally it's the time I can't stand, my heart starts beating uncontrollably. He won't get picked, he can't get picked, he's my Link, I would die inside. The escort puts her hand in the bowl and I feel as if time as been changed to slow motion. I can hear the seconds going by as the escort takes her time picking out a name. I look at Donna, we both know how the other one is feeling, and whatever happens we're here to comfort each other if it ever came to that. Finally the escort picked a name. "Ladies and gentlemen, your final tribute. Let me introduce your final District four tribute, LINK MORGANSTEIN!"

It only takes me three seconds to collapse to my knees and begin to sob. My son is going into the arena. I continue to cry and don't even look up to watch my son climb the stairs to the stage. But something snaps be out of my tears. A sound of joy. Right beside me, I hear a sound sort of like laughter. "My son's not going in!" She chuckles. "Everything is going to be okay." I look at Donna, she's wearing an enormous smile. How can she be happy when my life had just been destroyed. Without thinking, I slapped her across the face. "Go to hell you bitch!"


	8. District Six Reaping Imagination

**A/N DISTRICT EIGHT IS ON ITS WAY WHILE YOU WAIT ENJOY DISTRICT SIX!**

**District Six**

**~MAYRSE~**

Idiotic. Disturbing. Horrifying. Corrupted. Waste of time. All words that describe the wonderful and majestic Hunger Games. The Games composes itself of nothing more then breaking up families and stealing lives. The Hunger Games were built around the concept of keeping order and peace thought Panem, at least that's that the speech our mayor is giving tells us. It's the same speech every year. They talk about the rebellion, the crumbling Capitol, the suffering, and how the games solved everything.

Bullshit! Fucking shit!

None of that is true. How does killing 23 kids each year make peace? Very flawed logic if you ask me. But who would ever ask the opinion of a fucking sixteen year old? No one, us kids are just pawns and nothing is changing this year. Well there is one change, one giant change. This year there will be more game piece that will be thrown away. Thirty-six kids, and two thirds of those kids are so young. I doesn't seem fair.

There's one question my friends always ask me. "Would you kill a toddler if it meant you would come home?" I don't think I could, they have much more life to fill and live then I do. They have so much life ahead of them. So much to look forward to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the one to take it away.

Fuck the Hunger Games. Fuck the Capitol. I hate them both. When it comes down to it, it's the same thing.

A peacekeeper comes up to me and my little sister, Calypso, and tell it's time to go to our sections. I don't want to, I just want to hold onto my little sister's hand forever and never let go. I walk her over to the nine year old section. Before I leave I kneel down so I'm eye level to her. I tell her the same thing every year, but this I feel as if it has so much more meaning because there's a very slim, but possible, chance that she's going to arena. "Calypso, no matter what happens to today I need you to be a big brave girl, okay? If I get chosen, I need you to take care of Mom. Do you understand?" Calypso replies to me by giving me one of her sunshine filled smiles. That's all I'll need to see.

I kiss Calypso on the cheek and walk back. By the time I reach my spot, the mayor as finished his speech. I look back and find my mother almost on the verge of tears. My mom always gets emotional at the reapings. I don't understand why. I don't but my name in for Tesseraes like a lot of the other kids. The chances of being chosen are close to nothing. She just over reacts.

The Escort runs onto stage waving his hands and blowing kiss out into the audience. He's wearing a bright blue and neon red suit and his hair is gelled back with glitter in it. His eyes are a bright shade of fuchsia. Capitol people are shit ugly. Why do they make themselves walking, talking rainbows? If they like the Hunger Games so much why don't they go into them themselves? I can guarantee they won't want to watch the games if they were the ones who lives were on the line. They don't understand the concept of life and death, they don't know what fear is like. I know what fear is like. I have to stand by waiting for them to choose a name that may be mine, that might mean death. Capitol citizens don't comprehend the fact that the Games aren't games for the rest of us. He spend each day of our lives praying. We pray that we won't be sent to our deaths. The games are sudden death, even if you survive them. If you become a victor the real you dies. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I killed someone. The blood on my hands would be enough to want to strangle myself.

Harvey finally beigns to speak. "District Six, may I say it's a really fine day for a reaping the sun is shining bright and the town square doesn't have its usual ugly muggy feeling to it" He says in a really high pitched voice. Some people giggle, I don't understand why. That's an insult to our entire District. Harvey is such an idiot. Come to think of it all escorts are. The escort, runs to the first bowl labeled REGULAR. He pulls out a name and all I can think is. _Please not me, pleas not me. Don't be picked. Don't call my name._

Partcipating in the games any year would be brutal, I can't stand the games. This year would be unimaginable. Little kids, how would I last three seconds? The love I have for little kids, the pain would be to much to handle. I am not sure how i am even going to get through whatching them on TV. That's why I am praying not to be chosen.

But with my shitty luck...

"MAYRSE AVEL!"

I have to stand still and take in a great breath of air to contain the screaming and cursing that's boiling inside.

I slowly make my way to the stage head held high showing that I'm already a competitor in these games, I want to make a good impression on potential sponsors, but I have no clue if I'll even be able to live with myself to get to that point. I search the crowd for my mom. I find, her eyes red, and shoot her a glance that says "At least it wasn't Calypso. At least when I'm gone my mother will have her. I stand next to the bright haired idiot on the stage waiting for the next poor soul to be chosen. The stage seems like a prison. Harvey completely ignores me as he runs over to the boys bowl and pulls out a name.

"DEMETRIUS COLLAX!" He screams the name with such excitement it disgusts me. When the name is read I look into the sea of people and see a young boy with shoulder length brown hair walk up onto the stage and stand there with no expression but I can see tears streaming down his face. I look a him for a bit longer as he steps on the stage, he's so young. I look in the audience and see my Mom clutching onto her best friends arm crying. I want this to be over with, I can't stand it anymore. My heart feels as if it will exploded out of my chest. Part of me wishes it will, that way I won't have to compete. I then see Demetrius family also crying. Harvey is bouncing up and down, the more upset people seem to get the bouncer he becomes. As he runs back from the girls bowl, I keep seeing his eyes flicker from me to the children waiting to be reaped. He wears a giant smile on his face, a smile that a child wears when they get their way and gets ice cream. This smile terrifies me.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District Six, I am very excited to announce your final tribute. This will certainly make the games interesting. Are you ready?"

All I can think before he reads the name is no, impossible. This is just my paranoia speaking.

But what I heard was a real voice speaking, not just my imagination. "CALYPSO AVEL!" My heart drops and I slump down on stage to my knees crying. My little sister is going into the games with me and there is nothing I can do about it. She runs to me sobbing and hugs me. I pull her closer to me and whisper in her ear.

"I will do whatever I can to save you." I squeeze her, never wanting to let her go. I'm not oing to lose her, I love her to much to let that happen.

She then whispers back. "That would mean you would die." I look at her small tear streaked face.

"Calypso don't say or think about that word until you need to, okay?" All she can do is nod. We both stand up and stare out into the audience you can hear my mothers wails over everything else. She's lost everything in less than four minutes.

District Six is probably being made fun of through out of Panem.

Harvey runs back to the microphone and babbles on about how these games will be the most exciting yet.

"Congrats to your tributes District Six. Mayrse, Calypso, and Demetrius may the odds be ever in your favor."


	9. District Eight Whip

**A/N So sorry for the long wait with winter break and such it was hard to find time to update. Whatever here is DISTRICT EIGHT!**

**District Eight**

**~SPRING MARRILAND~**

The woods are beautiful on a day like this. A fresh layer of frost on the soil. The smell of pine. Ahhh. I wish every day could be like this. Wait! What am I thinking, today is the reaping everyday cannot be like this that would be horrible. I could just imagine each day each district has to send in two kids to die. That would suck! Thoughts get out of my head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I scream but I don't even notice. My older brother Sloan looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong little brother?" He asks in a very soft voice.

"N-No I'm just thinking about the hunger games." I say as Sloan walks over to me and grips my shoulder hard.

"You will not get chosen, okay? There are thousands of other kids to be reaped it will probably be one of them." I push his hand off my shoulder and grip my Bow tight in my right hand.

"Well you don't have to worry Sloan, your twenty one you're out of the reapings. Ruby, Lilith and I aren't. We could get chosen and die in the arena!"

"Spring quiet down your screaming." Sloan says while looking around the forest. "Anyways Spring we got to go anyways the reaping will start in an hour and we need to get back to our traps and bring the rabbits and squirrels' we got to the butcher." I nodded in agreement and we walk back through the forest together.

Along the way we pick up three squirrels' five rabbits and a raccoon from our traps. Today was a bad hunting day. We run into town hiding from all the peacekeepers making sure they don't spot us with today's haul. We are about to run across the street when we hear the sound of feet running behind us. I turn to see three peacekeepers running full speed towards us; I don't have time to say anything to Sloan before we are tackled to the ground.

"You're under arrest for poaching outside the district!" The Peacekeepers screamed as they brought us to the ground.

I screamed and kicked at the Peacekeepers as they dragged us towards town square. They chained us up against poles and started whipping and punching us. Each whip was like a new type of torture. I lost at least six teeth, by nose was broken, I couldn't see out of my right eye it was so swelled up. By the time the reapings started I couldn't feel by upper back. I blacked out at least five times during the treaty of treason. When the escort came running up to the microphone to read the names I stayed awake just long enough to here the older tributes name.

"Spring Marriland!" When I awoke next I was sitting on a chair on the stage with another kid. He leaned over to me and whispers.

"You okay?" He was really young at least seven or eight.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I choked out. Trying to keep from crying in front of the world. The pain was unbearable. "What's your name kid?"

"Chris, Chris Lavine" He said really fast. I nod and looked out into the audience. Waiting for the last name to be called.

I looked out behind the sea of people and see my brother Sloan hanging on his chains. The peacekeepers start looking worried as they approach him. I see them bring a man up to inspect him. I think he's the doctor. The peacekeepers seem to be asking him a question. The man shakes his head and motions for them to pull him down they nod and take him down. The doctor checks for a pulse he stops and shakes his head. My heart drops, my brother is dead. I try not to cry but it doesn't work tears stream down my face. I let this happen if I hadn't persuaded him to go hunting this morning he wouldn't be dead. I guess I will be joining him in a couple of days. As for now the reapings.

The escort comes to the microphone with a slip in his hand.

"Your young girl tribute is Livi Marston!" I look up to see a girl come out from the eleven year old. The girl has short orangey red hair. She looks very determined. She stands on stage with Chris.

The mayor come back onto the stage and finishes his speech. I can see them putting my brother into a body bag. My family will be heart broken when they find out he's dead. They will be heart broken when I die in the games. The peacekeepers usher us towards the justice building. I try and stand up but can't. A peacekeeper comes and picks my up. I look at my two fellow tributes and sigh. I see my little sisters running towards me when I black out. Chris, Livi and I are all going to die.


	10. District Ten Death

**A/N Yes I agree with you all the last chapter was a bit rushed well not a bit ALOT. But this chapter makes up for the last one so everyone enjoy the amazing DISTRICT TEN! WOOT WOOT WOOT!**

**~WILL FINNAGIN~**

Death.

Death is the only word that explains the reaping. It's not a selection process; it's not part of a game. There is only that one word, death. I look at all the faces in the crowd, two people in this crowd have a death sentence, probably three.

District Ten rarely has a victor. There is barley any of them.

I doubt I will be joining them, I don't want to join them, that would mean me turning into a monster.

These games will be the worst yet, young kids getting taken from their parents to die in the dreadful games.

That's why I will protect them.

I have no one in District Ten to love.

I'm all alone.

No family.

Dead.

The kids this year will get my help. Young kids don't deserve to die, they have stuff to live fore. Unfortunately, some do for one to get home.

A nice person needs to win for once. A person that isn't a monster. But everyone has a monster lurking inside them. A child needs to survive this year. But what are the odds that they will?

I have no one in this district to love, I'm a foster child.

The lady who owns the Foster home is an ugly hunchbacked bitch. She's not very nice, her personality is just as ugly as her face. She doesn't cares about us. What Shay doesn't know is that I am going to volunteer. She won't be devastated.

I am going to make sure every child in that arena is safe, I know that only one can survive, but I am going to make sure that they are protected till the end. Even if that means me dying.

I'm the oldest kid at the foster home. I help out whenever helping is needed. I get food for Shay. Cook for her. I even clean for her. And what do I get in return for doing all the work.

Zip.

Zero.

Nothing.

You would think that she would thank me for all my hard work. But no. She drinks so much that half the kids here are starving. That's why I told Brad. The second oldest that he will have to be in charge when I go into the games.

She beats the younger kids. Were all to scared to go to the justice building because if they found out about it where would we go? Live on the streets in boxes? Freeze to death? Begging on every corner? Young girls selling their bodies for money?

No we can't have that, that may even be worse than the games. At least dying in there doesn't last an eternity.

I would rather us get beaten and starve a little then have us live on the streets or give some man a little entertainment for an hour.

It's sick.

I'm just putting on my shirt as Keliko, another foster child, comes running into my room telling me we are leaving. I run down stairs with her and we all head out the door.

Shay herds us down the street to the town square. We get thrown into our 'pens' as Brad calls them. All we need to do is wait. Brad is the same age as me, he's the closest thing I have to family. We are friends and nothing will change that.

The mayor goes to the microphone and speaks away. I find it very interesting. The treaty of treason, that is. How could the capitol reinstate the Hunger Games, I don't understand. It baffles me.

Before long our escort comes out and starts to pick out names. The first a young boy named Berry Lotter. A short young boy runs to the stage I can see his black hair swaying from side to side as he runs up the steps. It stabs me in the heart knowing that a eight year old is being sent to his doom.

Next is a young girl. The escort pulls out a name and shouts out "Winter Trescott!" She walks up the steps crying, her bright whiteish blonde hair gleaming in the light. I can't stand to witness this. They're just kids!

"Don't worry kids" I hiss under my breath. "I'll help you out, I need to."

The next name that is drawn makes my jaw drop.

"Brad Garther!"

I look at my best friend to see him reluctantly walk towards the stage. He's just like me, nothing to live for, nothing to loose. But I can see he's not ready to die. However, I am.

I run past Brad and push him to the side.

"Don't worry bud I've got this." I tell him as I run up the stage. "I volunteer!" I scream loudly. I hear gasps in the crowd, but I keep my eyes focused on the escort. I glance at Brad who is wearing a stunned face. I smile at him and I can tell he is greatful. I'm going to miss Brad.

"Then what is your name then sweetie?" The escort asks politely.

"Will, Will Finnagin." I say very confidently. The escort nods and walks to the microphone to finish.

The little girl. What was her name again? Winter! Ah that's it. She's still crying. I walk over to her and grab her shoulder lightly and crouch down so that we are eye to eye.

I then speak to her. "Winter, that's your name right?" She nods slowly. "Well Winter. I'm here to help all the little kids in the games. I will make sure one of you come home alive. Is that cool?" She smiles and hugs me. I can here the crowd sigh.

I stand up and say "Berry that goes for you too don't think I wouldn't try and help you out either." He runs over too and hugs my legs.

Then right then and there is when I feel a tinge of pain in heart only one can make it home. How do I choose? It's impossible. I look up into the sky and see the camera crews.

Crap.

All this hugging and telling them I will help them win brings only one thing to my mind.

Rebellion.

I think I may have screwed district ten over. They don't want potential rebels winning the games. This just made me a target. Gamemakers will triping over one another to kill me. This will make it a challenge to help protect the kids. It will make it more dangerous for them.

Games?

How are the Hunger Games a game. Well they are a game a game of life and death.

But games are supposed to be fun.

All I know is that I won't win but a younger tribute will. That's all I want. Even if it means my death.

Death.

That's not the right word. Murder is the right word. But after all everything comes back to death.

Death.

A word that's used to commonly for my taste.

Death.

Everyone dies.

Death.

These are the Hunger Games and I will make sure one of them doesn't die.

There I go again speaking of death.

Death.

That's what life is.

Death.

We live and we die. No one can stop death it's always there. The mayor has finished his speech. Now we are herding us into the justice building, when we are finished here we will be sent on the first step to our deaths.

Death.


	11. District Nine Tradition

**A/N Here is the next chapter hope every one enjoys it. District Eleven is next but while you wait here is DISTRICT NINE!**

**~Jennifer "Jenni" Calender~**

'Hold my hand as we cross the road Jenni."

"Mommy, I got this." I reassure her smiling, "The district square is right there, I'm not going to die crossing the road." I start laughing pointing at the district square which is filled with hundreds of people all waiting for the reaping to start so the torment can end. But my mom gives me a serious face filled with pain and my smile immediately turns into a frown.

Obviously it wasn't funny, I can see my tiny joke really impacted her, so I gave in and let her grasp my hand to cross the small distance between the sidewalks and district square.

My mom just wants to protect me, I know that, but I also now she can be overbearing, especially around these times. Normally I think it's pointless, because I can't be reaped, I'm too young, but this year it's different.

I hate different!

We walk towards the crowd, my mom's face completely lifeless. She's just staring at nothing. Oh, no, this is my fault, I shouldn't have made that joke. " Mommy, I'm sorry. That wasn't very funny, was it?" I wait for my mom to reply with something, but I don't get anything. It was so stupid for me to say that, especially with what happened in our family.

I look at the stage, where three bowls have been placed, and can't help but see my brother and sister. Both reaped, both dead. Stupid, stupid Hunger Games!

I gently squeeze my mom's hand, who is still remaining silent. "Mommy….." I whisper in a hushed voiced. Out of nowhere, she breaks her fixed gaze of nothing and looks down at me and begins to cry. "I…I…." She stutters, "I love you."

I can't stand to look at my mom anymore; I can't stand to be in this district square! Everything reminds me of my brother and sister. I miss them so much, I need them, but I never will get them. If I'm in the games I may meet them, if I die.

I miss playing hide and seek with them, and that's all I can think of doing right now. I want to run and hide from everyone.

I give my mommy a wide grin, trying to cheer her up, but it doesn't work. She just continues to cry. She slightly regains herself before I leave to stand in my section. She looks directly in my eyes and gives me one last piece of advice. "Jenni, whatever happens, you can't trust anyone. No one."

I smile at my mom, my way of telling her I understand. I give her a hug and reluctantly walk towards my section. I don't want to leave her, she seems so sad that it's a crime to leave her alone, I don't want be alone either. I wish dad was here. I want the family although at this time of sorrow, but the family has been broken up for awhile.

Sometimes I feel my dad doesn't care about me, but mom tells me it's only because he cares about me and has been to hurt with my siblings deaths that he can't handle the thought of loosing me. But it's hard to believe that when I never see him and we never talk.

I walk to my section, standing beside the other hundreds of kids in my district all as terrified as me. It's hard to imagine every single person in this crowd is evil, but if that's what my mom says I guess it must be true.

The mayor walks onto stage and begins the annual speech. As soon as he opens his mouth I lose it. I've heard that speech to many times, and that speech always equaled a loss in the family.

I'm just crying, thinking of all the people I've lost in these games. I can feel people's eyes on me, I wish I was invisible and that I could hide from the world.

I'm so pre-occupied with my own depression that I am completely oblivious to the teenager walking to the stage. He's walking to the stage in big strides and is completely silent, with no expression that I can tell. The escort repeats his name Vorth Raye. I bet he has a family, and I know exactly how they feel right now. Once there he stands with a ghastly look on his face. I wonder what he's thinking? Maybe he's plotting his strategy. Thinking of ways to kill.

The games bring the worst out of people. If I'm chosen I know what I'm going to do. It's going to be a huge game of hide and seek.

Next are the girl tributes. There's a feeling deep inside me telling me I am going to be chosen. I would do anything to stay out of the arena, but I need to keep up the family tradition. The tradition of dying in the arena..

And it looks like nothing is changing this year; the tradition is being held as my name is called. I'm going to be just like them, dead in the arena. But I don't want to die.

As I walk onto the stage I start sobbing. I don't want to go. The escort completely ignores me and simply speaks in a louder voice trying to cover the sound of my crying.

Doesn't she even care that I'm going to die? That all the little kids in the games are going to die? NO she's from the _Capitol_ she only cares about herself.

I barely hear her call Nash. I don't really know Nash that well, but I've seen him around. He's about my age, a year younger I think. He makes his way to the stage whimpering no wanting to go like me.

At least he has a better chance at survival than me, because you can't beat tradition.

**A/N Just one last thing we really love reviews. They make our day. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. District Eleven Bingo

**A/N THE SECOND LAST REAPING! YAY HERE IS DISTRICT ELEVEN!**

**~Summer Cloverfield~**

Goodbye world.

Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father.

This is it.

I'm dead. No more life for me.

The capitol has taken that away from me. No more being a child. No more having fun with my friends. That's what happens once you've been reaped, there's no other choice.

At least I will be with all my other siblings who have died. Franzi, and Pear, I will finally be with you again but that means Scarlet will be alone. My baby sister will have no siblings to watch. No role models. Nobody to play with. This can't happen!

What, what the hell is this! Why am I tribute How could this happen to me, especially after what I've been through. I've already been reaped once before only to have someone I love replace me only to die in the bloodbath.

This is horrible, why me? I don't want to have to face that horror. I already had to face it watching it on the TV, but then I have to watch it all over but to actually be there in the flesh.

Why!

It only took a few seconds for entire life to be shattered. The Escort pulled my name out of the bowl and when no one volunteered for me I knew this would be the end. Why on earth did that have to happen again? Out of all the names, my name was chosen. _Again._ This is the very nightmare that I've been dreaming ever since last year when I was originally reaped.

They herd the three of us off the stage. At least when I am sent off to my doom I won't be alone. Beside me is this short ugly face little kid who I can't help feeling sorry for. And this super hot guy Jeron Stevenson.

The escorts push us into the justice building and lock us in our own rooms. I don't like feeling of being locked in, but I understand why they do it. I guess somepeople would try and run, or kill themselves.

I wonder if my parents will even bother to come and visit me. Probably not, why should they, after all, it is my fault that my sister is dead.

Yes, yes I think they will. They will say their final goodbyes to me, they have to, I'm still their daughter,

I sit on the hideous brown chair and stare blankly at the ceiling. There's nothing else to really do. I could start planning my strategy, but I don't know where I would even start not to mention that minor detail that I am going to win, that's the only strategy I need.

My mother and father burst into my room carrying my little sister bawling their eyes out. For some reason I feel as if the only reason they are in tears is because of the memories of my sister, Franzi, that died last year trying to protect me, and on the top of that there's Pear who died 8 years go in the finale.

"Summer… why?" My mother choked out in between sniffles. Why what? Does she actually think I had a say in this, that I wanted to be a part of the games? My father just sat beside me petting my hair as my baby sister crawled around on the floor unaware of the danger I am in.

"You need to try you best to win Summer." My father finally said. I stared at him in astonishment. How could he tell me that? Outraged I stand up and start yelling.

"Try Father? Do you even know who I am. Do I ever not try. I win everything. I won't die in the blood bath like Franzi. And I definitely won't die in the final battle like Pear. I will win!" The anger inside me is building up, taking over. I pick up the lamp beside me and throw it at the wall and it shatters into a million pieces like my parents hearts when my siblings died. "Why do you think I will die like my siblings? I'm not them. I'm a winner. You just wait and see I will blow your minds in the arena. I will kill when I need to. I won't show mercy. You won't be able to control me. The next time you see me I will be a victor." I turn and open the door. "Get out now!" Their jaws drop, but they stand up anyways and leave without saying a word or a finale good.

"Summer you know we will always love you no matter what happens." My mother says to me in a soothing tone as she's heading out.

"Get the hell out!" I scream before slamming the door on their faces. I sit back down on the couch and bury my face into a pillow and scream at the top of my lungs. If I could scream at the top of my longs for the rest of life, I would.

Before long the peacekeepers take me out of my room and lead me to the train station. Camera crews are on top of every house here. It makes me laugh they look like bugs. I see Jeron next, then the little kid Darren.

They push us into the train and tell us we are free to do whatever we want. I've never seen a train before this. Our family is pretty poor we never did anything exciting before, just tried to survive. The train is filled with things I never even imagined could exist. I walk to my room staring at all the beauty of the Capitol. In my room, I pick an outfit to my liking. I wander about my cabin pushing all the different buttons. Seeing what they do. I push one and the lights start flashing a whole bunch of different colors that are blinding yet hypnotic and beautiful. Another one makes the bed fold into a couch. I leave it as a couch and go sit down on it and wait. After a while there's a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yell still admiring the train. The door slowly opens and I see Jeron in the door way. I smile at him and he smiles back. One hell of a smile.

"Just wanted to tell you dinner is done and ready." He looks at me lounging on the couch. "How did you get your bed like that?" He asks. I get up and grab his arm and pull him over to the control panel.

"Just click the big red button that says B.E.D." I say before gently caressing his arm in a flirty way before walking out of the room.

Is it bad that I flirt with kids who are older than me? I don't think so. It's just a game right? A big game of life and death. And I enjoy games.

I sit down at the table in the dinner cart. Everyone else is there. Our mentors Maggie, Jannie, Lycan and our escort Shell. We eat in silence with occasional remarks from the mentors. But overall the meal was dull. Don't get me wrong, the food was great. Everything was incredible and mind blowing compared to what I had before, but no talking how boring are these people?

"So." I finally speak up droping my fork "You guys are supposed to help me win right?" Lycan burst out laughing.

"You win? You're like a stick on legs." He laugh mimicking.

"Do you know who I am?" I snort.

"You look like a bitchy little girl who just started her period."

"Ouch, that hurts." I reply rolling my eyes. "Do the names Pear, and Franzi, mean anything to you?" I smirk and Lycan stops laughing. I can see his face go slack. He personally knew Pear he was in the same games as her, and he also mentored my other sister.

"Your Summer, Pear's sister right?" He asks.

"Bingo" I respond.

**A/N NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BEST AND LONGEST. THEN TWO CHAPTERS UNTIL THE GAMES ARE YOU EXCITED BECAUSE WE AM! WOOT WOOT, HEY AND DID YOU NOTICE OUR USER NAME CHANGED, WELL YOU DO NOW! :)**


	13. District Twelve Dying is not a game

**A/N Final reaping yay! Only a couple more chapters until the games. Oh yes I almost forgot I've got a pole on my profile and you should check it out! Okay enjoy District Twelve!**

**~Sothe Queen~**

The escort stands on stage with her long bright orange hair soaking wet, falling drastically around her face which has a look of absolute annoyance and disgust. It's obvious that she doesn't want to be here, who would? District Twelve is by far the worst District. It's poor, decrepit, and flowing with losers. Most of the District is still in ruins from the rebellion which was more than four decades ago, so I still don't understand why it's still an absolute mess. This gritty, musty old place is in horrible living conditions. It seems you can't take one step outside without something falling apart. The only things that look like they will stay upright are the justice building, the victors' houses and the new mayor's house. But those only belong to a few people that are already rich and don't need any more. The people that need the money are the majority of this scummy district, however, that will never happen. It will always remain a crappy place to live. People don't understand why I hate this place, but come on why wouldn't you hate it here. Covered in a permanent layer of suffocating coal, people die in the streets at night and children starve. Yeah, I totally want to live here.

No capitol citizen wants to sponsor us or escort us. The likelihood of ever becoming a victor is slim to nothing, how the Mockingjay materialized out of this disastrous district is a phenomenon. Normally us district twelve tributes are the first to go; we are either bloodbath or die before the final twelve. Escorts hate us because they know we are just a bunch of lost causes. They also hate us because if we just die, it looks bad on them, that another piece of logic I will never understand. They have no part in our survival, but that doesn't change the fact that they act as if they make all the difference in the arena.

The orange haired escort looks as if she is ready to bit someone's head off. She wants nothing more than to get out of this rain, as do I. It's not so much the weather that I so desperately want to leave, but the entire reaping process. I want it over with and gone, to go back to my bedroom and continue to live out my life. This year I am even more anxious than the previous, it will be my last, eighteen is the limit and fortunately I just celebrated my birthday last month. I just have to get this one year over with and I am home free, safe from the games.

I hate living my life in fear; I'll never know when my life will suddenly come to an end. I hate the torment that comes to the entire district when someone is forced to play the games and the tragedy that comes when we are forced to watch one of our own die. That type of suffering will never go, only when the games will it, but at least the panic of being a tribute will fade.

Wanting to rush the entire ceremony along to get out of the District, the escort retrieves a small white slip out of the bowl. "Your District Twelve Boy tribute is Sothe Queen." The escorts voice is completely monotone, as if she doesn't even care that I am about to be sent out to my death, but it's not an _as if._It's a fact.

I was so close, only had to get through one more reaping and I would have been free, instead I am dead inside. My heart is racing out of my chest, I want to escape. I walk onto the stage and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I am expecting to be in the freezing rain, standing behind a pissed of orange haired escort.

But I'm not.

On stage is an escort wearing a joyful and wide grin. She cheerful and is showing of a short neon green crazy hairstyle. The rain is gone and is replaced with a bright warm sun without a single cloud. My heart is still racing out my chest but I am not standing with all eyes on me waiting to face sudden death.

I'm in a comfortable chair, watching as a boy who looks about fifteen go through the exact same thing as I did three years ago. Walking towards the steps, I see him pull out a small shiny object and he clutches it to his chest. Is he praying? From where I am sitting I ant really see what is happening, but what I can see is the fear that's deep in his eyes.

Then all hell breaks loose and I hear a women scream.

The boy looks scared as three peacekeepers run towards his as "He's got a knife!" is being shouted throughout the crowd. Before the Peacekeepers can reach him, he reacts quickly and plunges the knife into his chest, falling on the ground writhing in pain. I run over to the poor boy who had just attempted to end his life in front of hundreds of citizens. This is the true nature of the games. Tears roll down his contorted painful face. He weakly grabs my shirt and drags me closer to him. Blood is soaking is shirt. I stare at him, wanting to do something, but feel useless.

"Do, do you think god will forgive me?" He asks. He searches my eyes for an answer.

I try and give him a small smile, wanting to give him something.

"Yes, I definitely think he will" I answer with certainty. The boy gives me an attempt at a smile before he dies. Just like that, another death caused by the games, another innocent soul taken by the capitol. I manage to stand up, stained with blood, from the young boy. What was his name? I guess I'll never know.

I wish I had the courage to do what he did. I wish I had taken my life before the games. I wish I didn't have to kill for my survival. I wish I didn't have to win the games and became a monster.

It takes a while for a crew to come and clean up the mess he made. The escort proceeds with the reaping like nothing happened. Because that is all it was, a mess. The capitol doesn't understand what a human life is worth, they are just _things _that can be killed. The escort calls a name and a young man with short brown hair makes his way to the stage, he's maybe seventeen there's no way to tell, but he will have to go through what I did, torture.

I soon find out that Fall is his name, and I'll have to mentor him. I'll have to tell him how to survive and win the games, which will be hard seeing as everything I did was based of luck. I'm not physically going into the games, but I'm still in them, with no escape what so ever.

This kid hasn't done anything to the capitol, has he? Why should he be sent into the games? Nobody deserves to die, it's not right to kill for fun. Now this year with the Quell the capitol has changed everything. Kids Five to Eighteen are allowed. It's sick. Why are they going to let little kids get slaughtered by older ones? The Hunger games aren't life they are death. But that is old news, isn't it. The games have always been established as a death wish. This is news that I have lived and been a part of.

I feel like puking, I feel the same why I did when I was first reaped. I'm not sure why, I shouldn't feel like this. I am in no real danger, I'm not killing and running for my life, these innocent kids are.

The escort walks over to the second bowl, the little kids bowl. As she puts her hand in the bowl ready to select a slip, I feel the urge to run off the stage and back to my room in the victor village. If I could take it all back, I would. I would give up all the money, fame, food, and the beautiful house, to live in my tiny shack. When it comes down it, that's all it is! A house, not a home. The big house in the victor village never became a home to me, it reminds me to much of the games.

Ironic how all I wanted was to get free from the games, yet I know I am stuck in them for what seems like forever.

The escort finally pulls out a name. I can't even stand to here the name of the unfortunately soul that will most likely die. How does the capitol expect them to fight? They are children! I know what they are thinking; it will be 'entertaining". I sure bet it will be interesting watching 24 children die the very first day. A capitol's dream come true.

I can only hope I'm wrong.

Jasper Lefertanat walks onto stage, and from that first glance, I know he is a goner, how is anyone supposed to survive these games. He stares at me. His forest green eyes burning into my mind. I will never forget his eyes. His face has one look and one look only. Please. I'll have to choose which kid will win, which one has the best chances. But until then I have to think, think of ways to keep them alive. I still ask myself why I survived. But this is a kid, a little child, and I'll have to watch every single moment of suffering he goes through. I don't have any choice, I'm a mentor. However, on this stage I do not feel like a mentor, I feel like I am still a tribute about to face death. This kid, this child, this little boy, does he deserve to die? No most definitely not he's so young with so much life ahead of him. So much more to see and learn. How could a kid this age kill another? Damn the capitol, damn the president, damn everything!

Why? I don't know, I just want to get far away from this stage.

The third and final victim of the hunger games approaches the stage, Delilah Hamm. Does it seem far that a six year is about to die? She's so young, so cute. She looks like she just started walking and talking. This poor kid doesn't know what her name is being called for. She just runs up on stage with a smile on her face, her blonder then blonde hair bouncing up and down. In my heart I know her fate. She will die. No way to save her now. Little deaths are painful but we have to live through them. Suffer with the parents who have lost their kids to the games. Try and keep them from stumbling through the darkness towards drugs and alcohol, but they all end up dead sooner or later. These poor kids have no idea what's in store for them this year and I only hope that I survive it as well. I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't. I'm a mentor, I can only try and give advice that I don't have. I can only try and survive this years games, but I doubt I will.

Little kids dying is not game.


	14. Chariots

**A/N Chariots are here! The poll is still up on my profile please choose who you think will win. We love reviews we live off of them! Next is TRAINING! This is our longest chapter yet ENJOY!**

~Spark-Capitol Citizen~

Patience. A word that doesn't normally apply to me, I don't even know if I can be patient. Both Robbie and I hate waiting. It's a sensation I can't stand, the anticipation and boredom is enough to drive a person insane. We've been standing outside for what feels like all day waiting impatiently waiting for the chariots to begin.

Robbie and I have a little bet going. He thinks the little tribute from District four will be the most remembrable , his money is on the Young Boy Link. Robbie thinks he has a chance of winning because he comes from a career district and all, however I try and tell him that even if Four is technically a career district there are still much stronger opponents out there. But I beg to differ. I put my money elsewhere, I think the tribute from District Three will go very far. Why? Because ever since the older girl Blythe directly threatened the capitol I've thought she's had spunk.

Spunk?

I've never used that word before.

I zip up my jacket as a gust of wind passes by. Looking at my watch, I beging to wonder where on earth Daisy and Thrash with our coffees? They've been gone for over half an hour and the chariots sould start in soon. If they don't get here soon they're going to miss them, plus, I really want my coffee/

"Spark!" I hear Daisy cry from behind a wall of people right before I see her and Thrash plow through them. "Got the coffee." She says in an out of breath voice caring the cups of coffee over her hair.

"Oh awesome! Thank you!" I yell shivering from the cool. About time, I think to myself as she passes me the coffee. I sip on my warm coffee as I listen to Robbie and Thrash talking statistics about the games, such as _"what's the arena going to be?" "Who do you think is going to win." _

"I like that Terri guy, from District Two." I hear Thrash say. "He looks like he's the strongest but who knows things can happen. He'll win for sure. " Thrash always likes the strong looking guys, he thinks they will always win. He always judges people by strength, he never thinks that logic and strategy can win, always violence with Thrash.

"Of course you like the strong boys Thrash." Daisy says in a very polite tone, then rolling her eyes at him when he wasn't looking. "I personally like Ambrosia, the little girl from District 5. I think she's very cute." I smile at Daisy. She always goes for the cute younger tributes. Like last year she fell in love with the young twelve year old boy, but when he got torn apart by a pack of wolves she cried for two whole days. Daisy's got a heart, but it's the Hunger Games where the contestants _die_for our entertainment. We love watching them, but you have to wonder, does the capitols have a pure heart?

During the games Robbie, Thrash, Daisy and I play our own little game. We each select a tribute we think might win and place ten dollars on them. If your tribute kills somebody they have to put ten dollars each into the money pile. If your tribute gets killed you place twenty dollars into the pile. If your tribute is killed by another chosen tribute you put forty dollars into the pile. When it comes down to the last player they get the money but if your tribute wins the games each person gives in fifty dollars. Last year, I lost three hundred dollars playing our game. Thrash won. His tribute the boy from four, won the games. Thrash made Two Thousand dollars off of us. But this year we have our new Tributes, and I'm hopefully not going to lose again.

Thrash but his bet on Terri Dane, Robbie is on Link Morganstien, Daisy's is on Ambrosia and mine on Blythe.

I can't wait for the games to start, only five days left of anticipation. But as of now the Chariots, one of my favorite parts. I love seeing what the stylist come up with. It's always amazing or absolutely hilarious. This year should be fun though. The little kids dressed up should be adorable.

When District One rolls out into the streets the cheering is deafening. District one is beautiful. They are all covered head to toe in glitter when they move it's like they are stars. Sparkling stars. Anila is bouncing up and down pointing at people while holding the other tributes hands. Xavier just smiles and waves at people. Ella stands behind them twirling her long red hair in her hand ignoring all the screaming fans. They look like gems themselves. I suddenly envy their outfits, and I wonder I can get my own.

District Two is just as amazing. They are decked out in peacekeeper uniforms. Terri Looks like a natural in his outfit as if it was made for him. What am I talking about it _was_made for him. He stands proudly, muscles almost bursting out of the seams, this kids scares me. He looms over the two little kids in his chariot all you can see is him. Not the two little kids cowering away from him on the right of the chariot. The two little kids look up from time to time to smile and wave at people. I catch five year old Lily's eye as she smiles and waves at me. I wave back. Poor little kids going to die. Skyler hides like Lily but not looking up as much as her. He's shy. But he's from a career district he should have some tricks up his sleeve….. hopefully.

District Three is so out of the ordinary that it took my breath away. They were dressed as robots! This was a surprise I was not expecting, I've never seen Distrcit three as Robots. Their costumes looked like they were made out of metal. Blythe looked stunning, well at least for someone wearing all metal and blinking lights. She the tallest of the three behind the two younger ones looked like a hero. Their costumes beeped and flashed. The little kids stood up in front laughing and looking at all of us like we were animals. Well I guess you could call us animals. We make them die for our entertainment. But these kids are so cute. These little "robot" kids will fight for their lives at least they have an older tribute to help them, but I'm not really thinking about that, I am more into the adorable costumes and faces to think about that.

When District Four comes out the crowd is the loudest it's been yet, probably because it's the most redicouls they'e seen. The three of them are all dressed as Merpeople. You heard right, merpeople. Link looked amazing in his outfit. The lime green scales on his skin looked like he just crawled out of the ocean. He wasn't wearing a shirt only light green swim trunks to match his scales. Cia looked like a little angle. Her hot pink scales with her newly dyed purple hair looked absolutely beautiful, of course it was only temporary but it was till pretty. She had a long flowing light pink dress on that made her look like the queen of the sea. Cece was by far the best of the three. Her light blue scales with her sea green hair went so well with her short aqua blue mini dress. I wish I had that dress. They were all topped off with three tridents that were sparkling with pride.

District Five is always lame. Stylist normally have problems thinking of something creative, after all what can you do with oil, lame discrtict get lame outfits I guess. When people started hearing them come out of the training center the cheers died down almost immediately. Suddenly smoke appeared out of nowhere, and you could hear the crowd beoming slight more interested and intrigued. Then as the smoke clears around the chariot I can see the tributes.. People erupt in cheers as they see the children dressed in brilliant and unexpected costumes! District Five must have a new stylist this year since their outfits were actually entertaingin to watch. Their district is oil meaning the stylist actually dressed them up as _the_oil. They are in all black which seemed to sparkle in the light. It looks as if it's moving around their bodies, sliding around their skin. But I can't help but feel compassion towards the blind boy, Sioban Chelle. I don't think he'll last a day into the kid. Ambrosia Barri-whatever he last name was , looks amazing in her costume, but Brant is owning that costume, I think he will go the farthest out of the three.

As District Six comes out I hear an explosion that made me slightly jump. We all look around to see where the noise had came from, until we realized that it came from the chariot and was part of the show. We all look to the training center and see District Six roll out, dressed as mad scientist. That's what the explosion was for, it was part of the show . Standing straight up in the air, was the tributes black hair. Black paint was smeared over their face giving illusion of an explosion gone wrong. Wearing goggles and doctors cloaks, little Calypso was clinging onto her big sister Mayrse. The Avels, I feel sorry for those two, both having to go into the arena at the same time. Demetrius just stands there looking straight ahead. No emotion. He's dead and he knows it. There is no point for me to even try and help this kid. He's dead.

District Seven pulls out just as Six goes around the next street corner. They are dressed as lumberjacks this year. I am so excited to finally see a different costume this year. It's been trees for years. Every single time I've seen District Seven they have been wearing the exact same trees as costumes. The two Girl Tributes, Kathleen and Fawn, have Pink plaid shirts on and black suspender pants that look like they have wood chippings on them. Paul wears a Red plaid shirt with black suspender pants as well. They are wearing those furry hat type things on their heads. I've read a book about a country that wore those type of hats a long time ago, almost ancient history. The name of the old place seemed to escape my mind. Was it Canadia? Candora? Canada! That's it! They called these type of hats tuques. They are a kind of tight fitting hat that goes around you head when your cold. Each of them is holding an axe. Paul swings his around. Is he training already? How old is he? Whatever. I am personally stilla little shocked that I remembered the name of that ancient place.

When District Eight pulled out all I could say was, what the hell. It looks like their costumes were sown out of other costumes. Something I think everyother capitol memember found unnatrative, personally this was my least favorite of the districts. Random bits of fabric sown in random places. Spring looks bored out of his mind. Standing with two little kids that won't even look at him, or anybody as a matter of fact. Livi stares out into the distance with a twinkle in her eye. She wants to win. Will she show no mercy? But Livi is so small, how could she possiably be some killing maniac? She turns her head and stares directly at me then smirks and turns away. No mercy it is then. The little boy Chris looks like he might puke or pass out or maybe both. He just stands there swaying back and forth with his head down.

I laugh out loud when District Nine comes into view. They have the older kid Vorth dressed as a hunter and the two little kids as animals. Little Nash is a raccoon with black around his eyes. He smiles and waves at everybody he sees. When he looks at you, you just have to sigh. Jenni is a rabbit she's hopping up and down pointing at all the brightly dressed people. These poor kids don't even know what is going on. Vorth stands behind them with a smug grin on his face. He gives me the creeps, at least they cut his hair shorter so you can see his eyes. I don't understand why they made this quarter quell. It scares me. The next one could be capitol kids. Would they do that? I hope not, they wouldn't… that would be insanity.

Then I hear cows. Yes it sounds crazy but I hear cows. I turn my head towards the training center to see District Ten come out into the open. They are all dressed as cows. It's hilarious. Every time I hear the moo I see Winter mouth it. It's really funny. She's done it five times already by the sixth she has everybody laughing their heads off. She's even got her fellow district partner Berry doing it too now. They actually look kind of cute in their cow costumes. But Will is a different story. He stands in the back laughing as they moo. He looks like the biggest idiot in his cow costume, but he is still kind of cute. Not as cute as the two little kids though.

As the Districts get higher, the costumes get worse the District Eleven's costumes this year are fruit. All three of the tributes look mad. The boy Darren looks like he's about to jump out of the chariot. Jeron keeps pulling him back from the edge and Summer just picks at her nails. Jeron is dressed as a giant pear. Summer is a banana and Darren an apple. Worst costumes ever. I feel so bad for them, if I had to wear those outfits I would also want to jump of the chariot.. At least they didn't have huge bites out of their costumes. Their stylist must be insane, but then most of them usually are.

Last but not least District Twelve comes out of the training center. They are dressed as coal miners. Fall stands behind the younger kids gripping onto their shoulders to keep them steady. They are wearing grey jumpsuits with coal dusted on them with black hard hats. Delilah is laughing her head off at who knows what. Jasper is gawping in awe at every single color he sees.

I am almost sad to see the last chariot turn the corner. I like the chariot rides and I wish there were a few extras just so that I could see more costumes and children.

But that would mean more kids in the arena. All these little kids are going to die. Why is the capitol doing this? I hate the games this year! I hate them! Why is the capitol doing this to younger kids? Inexplicably, I fall down onto the ground crying. I've never done this before, I love the games, so why the change. Just a few minutes ago I was cheering and laughing, and now I am crying over children I don't evn know? I like the games…. At least I did? Why now?

Robbie runs over and kneels down next to me and gripping my hand. "Spark, what's wrong?" He asks in a soothing voice.

"Robbie they can't do this" I plead, creating a confused look on his face.

"They can't do what?" The confusion in his voice is unbearable.

"They can't kill little kids. It's sick and horrible." I say as tear stream down my face

"Spark, it's the hunger games. There's nothing we can do." He whispers back. Thrash and Daisy walk over and Robbie quickly tells them what I have said

"Sparkle's right," Daisy lets out calling me by my real name. "They can't do this"

Thrash and Rob stare at us in disbelief. Is it wrong to think this? I mean we are capitol citizens. Aren't we supposed to ejoy theses games?

"Robbie's right girls, there's nothing we can do." Thrash says in a mono-tone voice as he strokes Daisy's hair.

"Yes there is!" I yell. The three of them look startled.

"And that is?" Robbie asks. I stare at their longing faces waiting for an answer.

"Spark! Tell us!" Thrash finally screams.

My mind is racing.

Should I be thinking this?

What is wrong with me?

Thrash grabs my shoulders and I say one word.

"Rebel"


	15. Training

**I'm so sorry for the long wait my partner Nylasor has been going through some stuff. But just as promised is training. Its very short. There is a twist in this chapter. Feel free to OOOOOH and AAAAAHHHH. :P Feel free to vote on our poll on our page. It will help us decide the winner! Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in Your FAVOR!**

**

* * *

**

~Retrak Nylasor~

The quarter quell this year make my job so much easier. 24 little kids whose scores will be so low it won't even matter. On the first day all of them will die, I hope. Who wants a child to win the games? Not me; I want an older tribute to. Why? If a little kid won, they wouldn't even help the tributes they have to mentor. They would just be haunted by memories of the 'horrible' game.  
I personally love the games; Who wouldn't love them? The District people, that's who. Training is too boring to bear but I have to get through the next three days before the interviews. The games will be a bloodbath, can you just imagine, twenty-four kids, all dying on the first day.

The tributes are just starting to arrive. The first to enter the room are the trio from Three. The two younger kids are attached to her legs. They will work together, she won't let them fend for themselves, her mistake. More districts start to arrive. I can see that the tributes from District One and the younger kids from District Two are talking; Alliances are forming. The Older tribute from Four is dragging over the older tribute from Nine over and is telling One and Two something but they all nod their heads in agreement. The six of them walk over to use some weapons while Lily just trail behind them. I bet they will ditch her in the games.

The young girl from District Eight is throwing knives at the targets. The careers seem to be taking notice of her. They send Anila from One over to talk to her. She motions for her to join them and Livi responds with a curt nod, and, just like that, the careers had another ally. It's strange though, why are they recruiting tributes? shouldn't they have enough in their pack already?

Then it hits me.

Where are the two other tributes from Four? And the older tribute from Two?

I look around the gym for them and see the young girl from Four training alone at the climbing wall as is the tribute from Two but at the weight station. The young boy from Four is hanging out with the sisters from Six. What a weird combination. In all my years of being a game maker I've never seen this combination. The three of them are at the edible plants station and the two kids are chatting it up.

The two older boys from Eight and Twelve are talking by the bow station. Spring and Fall what a funny combination. Two kids named after the seasons. Just then two other tributes walk over to them. The young girls from Ten and Eleven start talking to the boys. They all seem in agreement. Four kids all named after the seasons working together? Wow. The tributes each year seem to get weirder and weirder.

The three tributes from Five all seem to be working together. The blind kid has no idea what's going on. The girl is explaining everything to him. Telling him what's what and where it is. They seem to have teamed up with the young boy from Ten and the young boy from Seven. They are all working together at the spear throwing station.

The two little kids from Twelve are working with the little boy from Nine. They are tying knots. Let me rephrase that. They are trying to tie knots.

The two girls from Seven are arguing on who gets to practice sword fighting first, are they an alliance also? It's hard to tell they are always yelling at one another.

The older tribute from Ten Is lifting weights by Terri. He has a lot of them, but not even as close to as many as Terri.

I can see that CeCe has moved from the climbing wall to the throwing knife station. She's fairly competent with them. I see her eyeing the target. Her gaze switches to the trainer five meters from her target. She looks at the target again and throws. The knife glides through the air with such tremendous force it's incredible. I hear CeCe scream. The knife hits the trainer in the neck with such force it brings him to his knees. I could hear it penetrate his flesh from over two hundred yards away. Chaos erupts there is screaming everywhere. People trying to keep the man from dying but, to no avail, he dies. I have to do something fast to show the tributes that the Capitol has no mercy. I stand up from my chair and yell out around the gymnasium.

"Quiet!" I scream. "No more yelling or talking. There will be consequences due to this man's death! Today will be the only day of training!" I can hear the tributes gasping and hear cries for more days. "There will be no interviews either!" The tributes all smirk. "But that means you will go into the arena tomorrow!" the tributes scream at me in disgust. Harsh words being thrown at me. I don't care. They shall suffer. They will die, except for one lucky tribute. I have to phone the president now. She will be furious but surprised at my leadership. It's time for them to die.

Die tributes.

Die.


	16. Bloodbath Part 1

I HAVE VERY SAD NEWS! MY PARTNER NYLASOR IS MOVING AWAY! :'( BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE GOING TO STOP WRITING! THE INTERNET IS A WONDERFUL PLACE AND WE ARE STILL GOING TO KEEP IN TOUCH AND WRITE OUR STORIES!

* * *

**~Robbie-Capitol Citizen~**

Spark freaked when she heard about the head game maker changing the dates of the games. It was extremely short notice and didn't give us very much time to prepare a party, or any plans really for that matter of fact. Spark was never one to enjoy surprises in short notice she always planned everything three weeks in advance. She talked about how we needed to help the kids. But how can we? There are only four of us. We need hundreds if not thousands to rebel to end these games. No one in the capitol would agree to go along with this plan, except Thrash, Daisy, and me. We don't think these games are right but we don't want to start a huge rebellion either. I'm not really sure what I want. I want a change, but I don't want anything to change. Does that make sense? We all agreed to watch the first day of the games together, or should I say _bloodbath_, that's District slang for the first couple hours of the games. We chose to watch it at our apartment, to see which tribute we will sponsor to help win the games, or should I say survive.

"It's starting!" Spark yells from the living room. I run in to the room to hear Zarina Loom, the new announcer for the games, booming. "Let the 100th Hunger Games begin" I can see that all thirty-six kids have rose into the arena. Does it make me a bad person that I am excited? The part me that loves watching the games is screaming for bloodlust, the part of me that loves Spark is screaming for the children's survival. I don't know which ones stronger. Does this make me a hypocrite?

Standing around the cornucopia, the tributes are set on a large stretch of land waiting for the gong to commence the games. The arena has a dormant volcano on the north side just waiting to explode. The camera pans to the south side where a beautiful large mountain sits majestically, a thin layer of delicate white snow coats the top of the mountain. The camera shifts to the west side of the arena where I can see a sea of green trees going down a hill to nothing, it seems never ending. The camera jumps to the top of a large hill going up to the east that leads to a glass like lake with a small sandy island on it, on the island sits a very small cornucopia replica on it. Curiosity fills my mind. Two cornucopias? I wonder if the tributes know about the second one. It could really change the games if they did. The main cornucopia gleams in the light. Everyone stands there in shock as they take in their surroundings. Everyone except one, Little Lily Heart, she steps off her plate as soon as it locks into position.

"No!" I hear Daisy scream as she explodes on impact. I guess she didn't know about the sixty second rule. I grimace; poor kid didn't even know what happened. Everyone in the whole arena stares in awe at the spot where the little kid just was. Spark and Daisy cry as Thrash just stares at the screen no emotion on his face. We need to do something we need to save these kids. The games havn't even actually started and there already is a death.

I look at my friends who are in tears. I kind of find it bizarre that the girls are crying over a child they never knew. I found it entertaining, a little funny even, how stupid could that child have been.

"Spark?" I ask delicately.

"What do you need Robbie?" She asks between her sniffles. I wonder how the rest if the games are going to go if she's already acting like this. She never used to be like this.

"After the bloodbath we need to decide who we are going to help, okay?" she nods in agreement so do Thrash and Daisy.

Spark looks down at her hands for a while completely silent. Finally, she looks at me and whispers in a gloomy voice "Can't we help them all?"

It's time to let the kids play their game.

The Hunger Games have begun.

**~Anila Gold~**

Did anybody see that?

I look at all the other tributes all staring at the blown up bits of the little girl. She died less than three seconds ago. This is crazy, how could she not know about the sixty second time limit?

The gong rings.

The gong a word loved in my district. A word that every career, except me, wants to hear. The sound of its horrid ring as it echo's though our ears. I hate it all. What type of career am I if i don't want the games to start? A pretty bizarre one I guess.

I run towards the cornucopia and its weapons. Alongside others wearing expressions of terror, frustration, anger, and sadness. Others run off in different directions to get away from the death. The first things I grab when I reach the weapons are four knives they lay in a pile. The girl from District Five comes running past me screaming out the name Brant over and over again. She's an easy target. She didn't do anything that amazing on the_ day _of training we had. We need to get some tributes out of the way o the first day. So why not her? I know she didn't do anything, but I didn't either. We need to kill people to live. So, I'll kill her. My first kill _as_ a tribute.

I charge at her full force. I take a knife in my right hand and throw it at her. It flies three feet over her head.

Damn! I can't belive i missed. Its so pathetic that the first thing i do, my first real impression was a durp in my mind, or maybe not it depends on the way see it.

The girl looks my way and screams in joy. Why? I turn to see the older boy from her district running towards me from behind, but with a sword!

"Get away from her!" The boy, Brant yells at me as he slashes his sword at me. I jump to the left but his sword grazes my left arm. I scream in pain as he takes Ambrosia by the hand and runs off.

"You won't get away that easy" I say coarsely under my breath. Taking my smallest knife, of approximately three inches, I fling it out towards Brant. It hits him in the left shoulder and he falls to the ground taking Ambrosia with him. Now all I need to do is end him.


	17. Bloodbath Part 2

**Deceased as of last chapter.**

**-****Lily Heart.**

**~Brant Callahan~**

I feel a horrible pain in my left shoulder as I fall to the ground dragging Ambrosia with me. I hear feet pounding towards Ambrosia and I. Panic starts to set in, I'm more scared for her then i am for myself. I hear Ambrosia sit up and scream, is this the end? A foot flies and smacks her right in the face. She falls back to the ground. I quickly roll to the left to see a girl sitting on top of her with a few knives in her hand. I manage to get up and shove the little girl who attacked us off of the girl I need to protect. I can't let any harm come to Ambrosia, I promised her father I would save her. When he visited me in the waiting room he begged me to keep her alive for as long as I was alive. And I agreed.

"Ambrosia run!" I yell at her. I'm not planning to break my promise anytime soon. Ambrosia leaps off the ground and sprints off. At least she's safe. I turn around to Anila. She jumps at me with a knife. Plunging it straight into my chest, I scream as I feel a terrible pain surge through me. I fall to my knees as Anila takes it out of my chest.

"That's what you get for cutting me!" She screeches. I can hear yelling and swearing towards this awful girl from an all too familiar voice. Ambrosia.

"Why! Why did you do this!" I hear her scream as she nails Anila in the face with her fist. Anila falls to the ground in pain. Ambrosia stomps hard on her back and I can hear the air leave her body. When Ambrosia brings her foot up for a second time to stomp on her Anila flips onto her back and takes the knife that is in her right hand and shoves it into the sole of Ambrosias foot. Anila jumps off the ground and limps of into the distance. Ambrosia is wailing in pain she hasn't noticed me yet. I don't want her to see me like this. Ambrosia please don't turn around.

I didn't think Ambrosia could be so violent. It's games do change people, no matter the age.

**~Ambrosia Barrington~**

I spit out blood and shards from my teeth, my face hurts so bad where Anila kicked it. My foot is in pain from where the knife entered it, and my fist is bleeding from where I punched her in the head, which makes me happy to know that I injured her. Is Brant okay? Where is he? I turn to the right and gasp. Brant lays on the ground blood all around him.

"Am….Ambros…." Brant says to me as he bleeds out.

"You just gotta hold on Branty, please. I don't know what I'll do without you. What do I do!" I cry.

"B…ee safe.." He moans as he closes his eyes for the final time.

"Brant no!" I scream as I shake his body. "You can't die! Who will protect me? I don't want you to go!" I get no response from him. His who body is rigid. Brant, my fathers best friends son, is dead. I grew up knowing this boy. My whole life he's been there. Like a big brother to me, but now he's dead.

"I'm sorry Brant, I'm so sorry" I cry as I step away his body. Brant lies dead before me. Killed by District Ones very own Anila Gold. She will die by my own two hands. But first I need to find Sioban, Paul and Berry, I need to keep my mind off of Brant…

I look around the field to see people still fighting, I can see three or four people lie dead on the ground, Brant included. Why did he have to die? I look around the arena to see if there is a knife or a dagger around. To my right I spot something gleaming in the sunlight. A ten inch dagger! Just what I need! I need to find my three allies quick.

The plain we are on is coated with blood, the blood of kids. I need my friends right now. I hear a cry to the right of me. I turn to see one of my allies pinned to the ground by the girl Livi, from district eight.

"Berry!" I scream as I grip my dagger and run, or should I say limp at this girl who could end another of my allies' lives.

**~Berry Lotter~**

Livi kneels on my chest so I can't move, every time I move she cuts my arm. Livi gives me a pitying look as she raises her arm, only to be tackled by my ally Ambrosia. Livi and Ambrosia are in a full force fist fight. I can see Ambrosias dagger a few feet away from me. I crawl over to it and pick it up.

"Ambrosia duck!" I scream as I throw it through the air. Ambrosia flattens herself on the ground the dagger missing her by a few inches. It hits Livi in the arm. She screams as she tries to pull it out. Ambrosia grabs my arm and we run towards the mountain only to be blocked by the tall and slender boy from District Nine.

"Well, Well, Well," He snarls "Look what we have here? Some mischievous lost puppies on the prowl? To bad you both have to die!" He launches himself at us. I push Ambrosia out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. To bad I didn't move either. Vorth's short sword went clear through my throat. I fall to the ground as darkness clouds over. Why me. Why?


	18. Bloodbath Part 3 End of Day One

A/N I'm so sorry for the long delay! Since Nylasor has moved its been hard to write but that doesnt men we wont stop. I'm updating the poll tommorw morning so you can revote on who you want to/hope to win. Thanks!

* * *

Deceased as of last chapter.

-Lily Heart

-Brant Callahan

-Berry Lotter

**~Vorth Raye~**

I clean off the young boys blood and turn toward where he pushed the girl. Where did she go? Whatever! I don't have time for games. I need to hunt. But first I need to find my allies. The young girl from Twelve walks out from behind the cornucopia with a Bow and Arrow she strings it and points it's tip at me. I smirk as I see the Boy from One sneak up behind her and attempt to stab her through her gut. She spins and smacks him in the side of the head with her bow. Xavier takes his sword and brings it down on her bow. It breaks in two with ease. Delilah tries to run but she isn't quick enough Xavier has her by the back of her neck.

"Please let me go!" She screams. "I can help you! I'm a great cook, please I beg you please!" Xavier stands there for a couple minutes thinking the situation over. He gives a pitying sigh and finally speaks.

"No." He stabs his gleaming silver sword straight through her stomach. Xavier pulls it out and she falls to the ground spitting out blood. "I'd rather have you die here then out there by some mutt." He backs away from her body.

"All...I wanted to do was go...home..."Delilah says as she finally closes her eyes for the last time. Xavier walks over to her body and takes off a necklace woven from string and puts it around his own neck.

He turns my way and is startled that I'm standing there staring at him. I run towards him yelling.

"Good Boy! Now what you have to do is find some real tributes!" The boy stares at me bewildered.

Idiotic Boy. Doesn't know that District Twelve is the weakest District. He'll learn soon enough that there are harder tributes to face.

Even though my alliance is formed of all little kids, I can tell these games will shape out to the best yet.

**~Fall Briggs~**

The four of us run past the spot where Delilah Hamm was just murdered by Xavier Sage. Winter is crying from seeing all the bodies laying around on the ground. She thought we were playing a game. She didn't know that the game was a game of life and death. We ran toward the hill that leads upward. We've been walking for over half an hour and we can still see people fighting below.

"Are we there yet?" Winter calls from behind me. I roll my eyes, I know she's just a kid but can't she stop asking if were there every five seconds. I turn towards her..

"Winter, just a little bit farther were almost at the top of the hill." I yell down to my youngest ally.

"But Fall! I'm so tired!" She complains.

"I'll help you Winter." Spring says as he picks her up and puts him on his back. I look over to Summer who just rolls her eyes at him.

Were lucky to get out of the bloodbath alive. Especially after what I saw Terri doing.

_I ran to the cornucopia and grabbed an axe for me and a small dagger for Winter. I met Spring there and he already had his bow and arrows and Summers spear. We ran towards the hill where we saw Summer and Winter waiting for us. But stopping us from getting there was Terri Dane and the little boy Chris Lavine from Springs District. Terri had him by his throat and was stabbing him over and over again in the stomach with his sword. The boy cried in pain cried for help. _

_Terri dropped the bloody boy on the ground and started hacking away his body parts. Spring puked all over the ground. We got out of there as fast as we could. We didn't want to see a child die like that. We couldn't do anything to save him. He was way past death. As we ran towards Summer and Winter Spring and I could see a small group of kids running into the forest. I could see the blind boy Sioban getting dragged into the woods by his district partner and the boy from seven. I'm happy that some kids have survived this long. The trio from three are running towards the volcano area, no one seems to be going that way. Spring and I need to get to Summer and Winter fast._

I shake the images out of my mind as we reach the top of the hill to see a great big lake with a small island in the middle.

"Wow!" Winter exclaimed as she saw the glass like lake.

Yeah, wow.

**~Fawn Harrow~**

Running past all the other tributes, Kathleen and I rush to find our district partner, Paul. Anxiety fills us when he is nowhere to be seen. Either he's dead or found another alliance. We hope for his sake that he is in another alliance, anything is better than death. However, that is what will happen if we don't make a move. Searching, even for a few seconds can result in death and it's stupid to stay. One tiny second in the games can make all the difference.  
We didn't even need to talk to each other, or signal which direction to run towards. We made an agreement if there were woods we would go to them. Why? For the obvious reason for starters we are from the Lumber District so we know a lot about trees. I'm good with forests, makes me feel comfortable.  
We're still trying to make our way deeper into the woods when I realize I still haven't heard any canons. The fighting must be still going on. It's actually pretty silent, which puts me a bit on edge.  
I freeze when I hear snapping to my left. Whirling around I see nothing. Just the dense woods.

"Kathleen did you hear that?" I ask her, a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Hear what?" She snaps back at me. She glares at the axe sitting firmly in my hand, then back at me. Jealously is an ugly thing. Not my fault I got it first.

The branches snap again. Kathleen jumps beside me. "Okay Fawn I heard it that time." All snarkiness gone from her voice. The snaps are getting louder and louder and Kathleen and I are back to back. She takes out her small knife as I keep a firm hold on my axe. The snapping stops. I barley have enough time to tackle Kathleen onto the ground before a spear comes flying through the trees.

"Damn!" I hear a young boy's voice say. "Jeron do you think I hit one?"  
So this is it. Our first fight. Our first part of the games, our first fight for survival.

"No, but nice try kid." Says a husky voice that must belong to District Elevens very own Jeron Stevenson. Jeron and the boy from his district, Darren, emerge from the trees. Jeron looks at us with pity in his eyes. Darren takes another spear from Jeron and aims it at Kathleen. I roll over onto my back before the boy has a chance to throw it. As he throws his spear, I quickly grab Kathleen's dagger which she must have dropped. I throw it, not knowing if it will even go anywhere. My draw drops as it lodges into his chest. I didn't think I had any aim, The boys spears flies through the air and hits my ally in the thigh. The sound of Kathleen screaming fills the forest.

"Darren!" Jeron screams as he falls to the ground and grabs his partner. He looks up at me with anger in his eyes. "You will pay for this. I will find you again and you will pay!" Jeron gets up off the ground leaving Darren there and runs off into the woods.  
I turn to Kathleen who has a spear protruding out of her leg. "We need to fix that leg." I say in a nervous voice.

"You think?" She retorts.

**~Jasper Lefertanat~**

Delilah's dead. I can't believe it. My district partner, my friend, my ally. Dead. When Nash and I found her body, I went berserk. The first person I saw I fought him. Demetrius Collax, the boy from District Six.

I ran full speed at him with my sword raised. My partner was dead. I needed to take my anger out on somebody don't I? It probably wasn't the best move, but I wasn't thinking straight, all I could think of was Delilah. He brought his spear up towards an attack, but was too slow. My sword hit his arm and cut it down to the bone. As he fell to the ground in pain he brought his spear cut the right side of my face. It felt like a dog's bite, but a hundred times worse. I kicked him in the chest and jumped on to him. I brought my sword across his throat. I had ended him.  
And I didn't care. I'm turning into one of those monsters I see on TV.

I grab my crying allies' hand and drag Nash down towards the forest not wanting to look back at the boy I just murdered.

I never thought I would be a monster so soon.

**~Jenifer "Jenni" Calendar~**

While people fought during the bloodbath I hid. The screams of all the dying and the hurt all was around me, it was terrifying. The girls from Seven almost ran right over me. They were too worried about getting away from the bloodbath. There was a small tarp four feet in front of my plate. So as soon as the gong rang I jumped under it.

I could hear all the fighting. It scared me. After a while things started to die down. I heard a scream near me and a body falling. I heard it thump against the ground.  
I close my eyes, trying to transport myself into a happier place. This is what I do best, hide. I like hiding.  
The person's blood slowly moved under my tarp, I have to but my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. First rule of hiding, never make a sound.  
I need to get away from it soon. People started moving away from the cornucopia. I think I'm the only one here anymore.

The cannons went off. One, two, three…seven! Seven kids like me dead today. I slowly pulled the tarp away from my body. As I did I screamed. I came face to face with the young boy from district six. His throat was slashed. His blood all around him. I got up and ran towards the mountain as fast as I could. Not wanting to see the terrors that were behind me.

End of day one  
Cannon One: Lily Heart-District Two  
Cannon Two: Brant Callahan-District Five  
Cannon Three: Berry Lotter-District Ten  
Cannon Four: Delilah Hamm-District Twelve  
Cannon Five: Chris Lavine-District Eight  
Cannon Six: Darren Boyd-District Eleven  
Cannon Seven: Demetrius Collax-District Six


	19. Day Two: Trio Trouble

Deceased as of last chapter.

-Lily Heart  
-Brant Callahan  
-Berry Lotter  
-Delilah Hamm  
-Chris Lavine  
-Darren Boyd  
-Demetrius Collax

~Blythe Donner~

"Come on guys, slow down, you can stop running now." I tell Cresten and Tinley as they are racing ahead of me. We've been running for hours now, and I'm no longer seeing a valid point. My run slows down into a slow jog, and that turns into a walk. We've been running deeper into the woods, watching as the trees get thicker and taller. Watching as it became harder to navigate through the forest. I'm almost certain that there's nobody even near us, they would be stupid to go this deep into the woods for no apparent reason. But that's me, always taking risk. If there was someone following us they would have showed themselves by now, I also remember most the tributes running off the other direction, but we can never be to certain, just because I take risks doesn't mean I'm stupid.

I'm forced to stop as I feel my lungs grasping for air. I fall to the ground gasping for air, air which others don't even appreciate. I feel as if I need to work for my given right for air. It's hard living with cystic fibroses. I always have this lingering feeling of drowning, every breath I take hurts, but after living with it for 16 years, it's something I've gotten used to over time. However, running for your life doesn't help.

I collapse to the ground, clutching the soil. This is why I am here. Even if by some miracle I manage to win the hunger games I won't last very long with my condition. I've already come to terms with the shitty cards life has dealt me. Not only do I have cystic fibroses but my family had nothing, still doesn't. For years now I've been forced to provide for my siblings and my parents. But there's a limit to how much I can do. I'm forced to steal. Am I proud? Not really. Is it right? I'm not sure, I think so. I feel like what the Capitol has done to our family it equals out. Is it fair that others can just die when some people have more than they need? That's wrong, me stealing isn't. What's even more wrong is this year's games. It still confuses me how this year's Hunger Games could even happen. This is a new low, even for the Capitol. They're children, defenceless children that need protecting. That's why I am here.

Cresten and Tinley come running back towards me as I sit on the ground. A cold breeze sweeps past and the trees make a slight whistling noise. Morning is coming, the first full day in the hunger games. Tinley and Cresten are trying to be strong and not look like their tired, but I can see right through them. They are beat. They've been running all night and they look so tired. Tinley is actually rocking onto her heels making it look like she'll fall right over and pass out.

"Blythe can we sleep now?" Tinley asks me in a quiet sleepy tone.

"Of course we can make camp right over there" I tell them as I gesture to a fallen down tree a few meters to the right. Both of the kids smile at me and run over to the log and pull the blankets out of their backpacks. Cresten walks over to me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Blythe I need to go pee." He tells me.

"Okay but do it in the bushes over there." I say as I point towards bushes on the other side of the log. He nods and runs off. I lose sight of him for a few seconds before I hear a steady stream of "water" hitting a tree. I look over to Tinley to see she is fast asleep, poor kid. She's in a horrible game where she might die. I sit beside her and brush her hair off of her face as my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.

_BOOM_

Tinley and I jolt awake to the sound of a cannon close by. Who died? Who killed them? Who's near us? As I look around camp one thought comes to mind.

Where's Cresten?

I stand up quickly and scan the area by our camp.

"Cresten!" I scream. "Cresten where are you?" Tinley is yelling by me to. We need to find him before the people who killed the person by us finds him. Tinley and I run towards the spot I saw Cresten last and take a few more steps forward to come face to face with a cliff.

"No." I cry as I look over the cliff to see a little body smashed against the floor. I back up and slump against a tree and bawl my eyes out. "Why, Cresten, why?" I call out into the sky.

"Blythe, is Cresten okay?" Tinley asks with tears in her eyes.

"No honey, he's gone. Cresten is gone." I choke out. Tinley bursts into tears and falls against me. We cry and cry until we are both out of tears. I stand up and grab Tinleys hand. "Come on Tinley, let's go back to our camp and rest up a bit okay?" I ask with small tears in my eyes. She nods and as we walk back towards our camp I only have one thought in mind.

Cresten.

~ Ella Manson ~

Vorth, Skyler and I have been trudging through the woods for hours. It's almost morning when we hear the sound of a cannon, and we ready ourselves for an attack. We stand ready for the better half of an hour, waiting for our prey to arrive, but nothing comes. Time to move on. We head towards the volcano, hoping to find some supplies and maybe a tribute or two.

"Ella, my sword is too heavy. Can you carry it?" Skyler whines. I turn around and smack him in the face.

"Suck it up princess! Can't you see we're all carrying our own weight here? Why can't you do the same?" I hear Vorth chuckling to my right, and I turn on him, pointing my spear at his throat. "You want a piece of me too, baby cakes?" I yell while tapping the bottom of his chin with my spear head. He raises one eyebrow as a sign of defiance, and lightly moves my spear out of the way before reaching forward and pulling me close by the scruff of my wool sweater and whispered in my ear;

"The next time you point that spear at me, it better be because you're offering it to me as a way to put you out of your misery." He pushed me backwards toward Skyler, and I tripped over his sword, causing me to fall over. I had had enough of his laziness. I got up, and punched him in the face. He fell over, tears forming in his eyes, but keeping an unpained face, like all careers are taught to do.

Vorth strode off toward a cave that could be seen a few miles away. A silent hour later, we arrived at the entrance to the cave, and we heard the sound of moving rocks, that sounded a lot like footsteps. I took a step forward to better see what the noise was, and at that moment, Terri Dane leaped out of the cave at Vorth, pushing him over and causing him to fall and hit a rock with his head, knocking him out cold.

Terri turned his menacing eyes my way as he bolted towards me, long sword raised. He brought his sword down towards my head but I somersaulted forwards between his legs. Terri brought his sword around his body to hit me. I brought my spear up just in time to block his sword from slamming into my chest. Unfortunately his sword cracked my spear, making me drop it in the process. I rolled over to grab it, but before I could, he kicked me in the face with his hiking boots.

While my vision was blurry, I could see the outline of Skyler run at Terri and swing his sword at him with all his might, but Terri easily blocked it and, to my horror, lunged at Skyler, stabbing him through the stomach. Skyler fell to his knees, and Terri swung his sword like a baseball bat, severing his head and triggering the blast of the cannon. I grab my throwing knives out of my belt, and throw one of them at him. He jumps out of the way a split second too late, and the knife sails through his ring finger and pinkie of his right hand. He screams in agony, and runs away along the volcano's face.

I run over to Vorth, to check if he is still alive. I can see him breathing, and his head is only bleeding slightly. I shake him, and his eyes open slowly. I tell him that Skyler is dead, and he doesn't look the least bit upset. I stand him up, and half guide half drag him to the cornucopia, arriving just before sunset.

District 8's Livi Marston runs up to me, begging for details on what happened. I brush her off, and proclaim to the entire group of careers;

"Skyler is dead. Terri Dane killed him."

End of day 2

Cannon One: Cresten Foster

Cannon Two: Skyler Hawk


	20. Day Three: Not Alone

A/N So how are you liking the games? Hope you do! I had to drop my partner Nylasor from the story for a while. She has stuff going on in her life. If you look at my Pen Name its different! Because IAmOmicron joined me! Anyways hope you like the chapter!

**~Livi Marston~**

Vorth was obviously mad. While the careers were finding out what happened at the volcano from Ella, Vorth is getting dark looks, a silent warning that if he fails to protect any careers again, there will be punishment. I kept an eye on him while also listening to what happened, since Vorth didn't want to be there it was difficult for me to keep track of both him and the story. He wasn't doing much, anyway. All he did was throw his knives at some trees, and practice his sword fighting on some invisible foes. I got bored of him quickly, and listened to Ella finish her story with her cutting of Terri's fingers, right after he killed Skyler. That poor kid, he was only eight years old. He didn't deserve to die, especially in the way that he did. Terri will pay for this, and I will make sure of it.

"Livi? You zoned out." Ella and a few other careers were giving me a weird look; I was absent-mindedly grinding my teeth and looking angry.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what I would do to Terri if I found him. He's psycho, I saw him rip a kid into shreds with a sword during the bloodbath!"  
Everyone cringed, imagining the gruesome picture of someone having there limbs cut off by a bloodthirsty maniac. Everyone started talking about what they would do if they caught Terri, until Ella changed the subject;

"Where's Vorth?" Everyone went into a panic, looking all around the camp for Vorth. Nothing of his could be found anywhere; all of his weapons and some food were missing.

"That wimp ditched us; I guess he couldn't handle being defended by a girl." Xavier snorted. "We didn't need him anyway, he only took up space."  
I decided that with our unspoken leader gone, we should take this time to decide our official leader.

"Would anybody like to volunteer to be our leader?" I asked. Before I could finish my sentence, Ella cut me off. "I would happily take the position, if nobody would mind." Nobody said anything, so our new leader became the 'amazing' Ella. 

**~Link Morganstein~**

The sun was starting to set over the arena's woods; the breeze was picking up sending shivers down my spine. I looked at the leaves rustling harshly in the wind, and hugged my jacket, trying hard to fight the wind that was crashing against me. It brings back memories from my home, from the crashing waves and cool sea breeze of District 4. I miss it there; I miss my family, my friends, and my life. I missed sitting by the rough sea, letting the waves splash his face. I miss the smell of the ocean, it was odd not to have the distinct smell of salt fallowing me wherever I went, but that was the worst part. The entire arena doesn't remind me of home, home was all surrounded by ocean, and here it wasn't the same. This arena mocks me, a cruel memory of where I really should be. I should be back in District 4, I should be back at home watching the games from my TV. Right about this time now my mother would have started making me my favorite soup, nagging at me to do my homework. We would fight for a bit, then my big brother would come in and be the voice of reason and I would automatically start is work.  
That is what a normal ten year should be doing, but I'm not. I'm was stuck here, in the arena, in this terrible twist of fate. How was someone like me supposed to stand a chance in the games? I was just a kid, a scared kid all alone with not a single clue on how to survive.

"I'm not completely alone." I corrected to myself. "I have Calypso and Maryse. They'll help me through this." At that thought I finally brought my gaze off of the ground, which I had been fixated upon for hours. I watched as Maryse took the lead, guiding her little sister, Calypso, and me through the woods. Maryse is the leader of our little "alliance", if you could call it that. All Maryse was doing was watching out for her little sister Calypso, whom like I, had no right being a part of these types of peril. Maryse did, she was eighteen, not nine years old like her sister. She was strong, fierce, and confident, she could win these things. If it wasn't for her having a heart of gold.

I am forced to watch these games every year, and it seemed that a pattern emerged with the victor. They were all the same, cruel, harsh, mean, tough…. Killers. Maryse on the other hand only wanted one thing, she didn't want to kill, she wanted to protect her baby sister. And the only reason I was safe was because Calypso forced Maryse to ally with me. If it wasn't for Calypso, I wouldn't know what to be doing right now.

I followed behind Calypso, Maryse still in front. The wind was picking up even more now, sending Calypso's long brown hair flying everywhere, slapping me in the face. I listened to the howling of the wind, trying to block the noise from my mind. I was never one to like storms, but then again, what little child did?

My thoughts were quickly brought back to the reality of the games as Calypso fell to the ground with a big thud.

"Calypso, are you okay?" I asked nervously automatically thinking the worst, what if she broke something, or she was dehydrated or… or…. More morbid ideas started to fill his head, piling one on top of another, filling his mind with what a simple collapsed could actually mean.

"I'm fine, really" Calypso quickly cut in smiling. That was always the case with Calypso. She seemed to radiate warmth, and love, always so optimistic and cheerful, what a normal kid should be. Not even…. Calypso was defiantly not a normal kid, she was much more. She always had a way of cheering me up, even here, in the most dreadful place imaginable. "I just tripped over a root is all."

That sent a wave of relief over me. That was just like me, always thinking the worst possible outcome. He was never like that before, the games change people

Although Calypso was completely fine, Maryse didn't accept that. She quickly ran to Calypso's side kneeling down to better exam her sister. "Show me where it hurts, honey." Maryse kept persisting despite Calypso's multiple reassurances that she was alright.

Maryse quickly sprang up, defeated and outstretched an arm to help Calypso. Calypso stood up, then came crashing down again, tears starting to form in her blue eyes.

"Calypso what's the matter?" I asked said, the panic setting in again.

Calypso hesitated before answering anything. Then finally without speaking pointed towards her leg, lifting up the bottom of her pants to better show Maryse who was now wearing a expression of both furry and compassion. "Why didn't you tell me your leg was hurting? Why did you lie to me, sweetie?" Maryse continued to examine the leg, horror struck her face as she saw a giant twig jammed into her lower thigh. I could tell that Calypso was fighting back tears, as blood started to poor down her left leg. "Why?" Maryse asked again when Calypso refused to talk.

" Cause I wanted to be a big girl like you." Calypso finally spat out. I continued to stare at the leg silently as Maryse hugged her little sister. I don't know what to do in a situation like this, I'm not prepared.

Calypso grabbed my hand. I looked down at her face and said

"Everything is going to be all right"


	21. Day Four: Is it right?

**A/N, A little bit of romance, well alot. My first time writing it so. Yeah sp hope you all like this one!**

**~Spark-Capitol Citizen~**

We're keeping it a secret. Our little group, I mean. We still want to help the kids, but what should we do? We can't frolic around the Capitol with signs saying to rebel. They would kill us. But we need to do something about these games. All these kids dying. It's horrible. Thrash is making a website for us. We are only going to put it online if we go public. Daisy has told a couple of her friends and they also agree with us. They have joined our little group.

Eleven of us in total. I want to go public, but Robbie thinks that's crazy. If we have to do something crazy and drastic if we want to make a change.

Three days have passed since the games started. Nine are dead, most under the age of ten. Twenty-Seven remain, Twenty-Seven to save.

We need someone who can lead. We need someone like Katniss Everdeen. A leader. A Mockingjay. I doubt it will happen though.

We are going to sponsor some of the kids. I'm going to waste my whole month's salary on them.

Robbie thinks I'm crazy.

I agree.

Day four is about to begin. Tomorrow we will choose which tribute to sponsor. As for now, we watch the games.

**~Xavier Sage~**

As soon as we realized Vorth was gone, Ella started flipping out. She was throwing equipment everywhere, destroying our camp. She complained about it all day yesterday so I finally decided to do something about it. So to take her mind off of it, I dragged her into the forest to go hunting.

"Why would that idiot ditch the strongest alliance in the games? We have the most supplies, and the most people!" Ella complained. "Where could he go that's better than what he had?" I wanted her to stop acting like we needed him, so I brought up that he did nothing to defend her or Skyler.

"All he did was let Skyler die, and you could have died too. He was useless to us; it's good that he left." Ella looked like she just realized I was right, and gave me a half smile.

"I guess you're right, we didn't need him. Now he can go be a burden to someone else. The thing I'm worried about, though, is what if he turns out to be a really good fighter? And he is from the hunting district, so he is going to be good at trapping and spying" I turned to Ella and looked her in the eyes.

"Who cares, Ella? We don't need him! It doesn't matter if he's good at those things. All that matters is that we're a team." Ella stares at me, taking it all in. She's about to say something, but doesn't. "We need to work together in order to survive. If we can't, all hope for us is los-"  
Before I could even finish my sentence Ella was already upon me, her lips pressed against mine.

It's awkward, but I like it.

After a few seconds she pulls away from me and speaks.

"Xavier, I'm sorry it's jus-" I silence her as I come to her this time. I press my lips against hers this time. The curve of her lips upon mine. She likes it, I can tell. I walk us towards a tree and lean on her. I like the taste of her. Her lips on mine, and mine on her. In this moment she's mine. With her breath on me, and mine on her. She wants me and I want her.

Snap

I stop kissing her for a second and look towards the bushes to my right.

Nothing.

"Xavier, what's wrong?" Ella asks me.

"I thought I heard something" I reply to her before returning to her lips.

Snap

This time we both turn.

"I heard that, Xavier" Ella says as she grabs her new spear. I nod and grab my sword.

Out of the bushes a figure leaps towards Ella, sword raised. She blocks it just in time and plants her foot in the kid's stomach. The boy falls to the ground as I hear a kids voice screech from the bushes.

"Jasper!" The young boy from District Nine comes running out of his hiding place and kneels beside the boy.

"Nash, go hide!" Jasper growls at the boy. Nash pulls a hatchet out of a bag and prepares to attack, despite what his ally says. Ella looks uneasy about killing a little kid, so I sneak up behind him and knock him out with the hilt of my sword. Meanwhile Jasper has gotten up and is running at Ella, so I throw my sword at his feet. He trips over it, and while he is lying on the ground, Ella slams her spear into his back. Jasper screams in pain, and then goes limp. Ella pulls out her spear as his cannon goes off.

"What should we do with the kid?" I asked Ella. She looks tired and still unwilling to kill him, so I pick him up and drag him into the bushes where he will be unseen until he wakes up.  
I grab her hand and look her in the eyes. "Come on Ella let's go back to camp."

**~Nash Makee~**

I wake up to the sound of the anthem.

Who died today?

I slowly crawl out of the bushes, to find blood on the ground. Whose is it? It looks like there is a hole in the ground where the blood is. What happened here? I turn towards the area where I saw Jasper last and I gasp when I see Jaspers sword laying on the ground.

Did he die? He wouldn't have left me here would he? Then that mean….

No!

I can't think that way he can't! He's just off hunting! He can't be dead.

I look up into the sky as the faces show up.

There's only one.

Jasper.

I fall to my knees in shock. Why him? I need him! He's like a big brother to me. I stand up and take control of my body.

I walk over to the blood to find Jasper's sword on the ground. I take it and walk to my bag that is still open on the ground where I left it. The people who killed my ally were 'nice' enough to put my hatchet in my bag.

I look up at the night sky taking everything in. How many of us have to die, how many of my allies have to die? First Delilah, now Jasper. What am I supposed to do? I'm all alone now. I'm need to find a new ally, someone I can trust.

I take my stuff and look over the area one last time before running off into the woods with a new sword and a brand new day ahead of me.


	22. Day Five: Goodbye

**A/N Just realized we are updating really fast hope you guys like!**

**~Terri Dane~**

I actually know that I have a sponsor now. They sent me a needle and thread for me to fix my fingers. That stupid girl hurt  
me. But there's no point of thinking about that now. I have better plans.

"Terri" I hear a low voice say. I pick up my dagger and grip it in my uninjured hand. I see a figure emerge from the darkness.

"Vorth. Good to see you." I say in a cold tone. Vorth raises an eyebrow at me in confusion. In answer I raise my right hand. The one with the missing fingers.

"Oh, you know I only brought them to you so you could kill them, I didn't intentionally get you hurt. Yet I do recall you throwing me head first into a rock." He tells me. I grunt and motion for him to sit down in my little cave.

"So what's the plan?" I ask my partner. He thinks for a minute, and then tells me what we're doing today.

"We're going to the forest near the volcano. I overheard plans for a tribute to go by himself there to collect fruit for the rest of his alliance. If all goes well, he will be dead and the alliance will be out of a meal, and one member short." I nodded, prepared to kill again. My favorite pastime is killing; if I could I would do it all the time. Vorth seems to like killing too, but he looks for things he can gain from it. He and I make a good team, he knows where to go and what to do, and I like doing what he says because I usually end up killing someone.

"Don't kill the tribute though; I want to get some information from him first." Vorth ruins my bloodthirsty mood, informing me that I am only to cripple him.

I look at Vorth. The look on his face makes me wonder what goes on inside that insane mind of his.

We go through our supplies. Between the two of us we have two swords, three knives, two large bags, three water bottles, two packs of dried meat and the needle kit that I got from my sponsor.

With Vorth and I working together that means more sponsors and more money. More money means we get better items, and more ways to kill. Vorth and I get up, and head towards where we will ambush the poor tribute, all alone and with no protection.

**~Nash Makee~**

"Get away! Get away!" I scream at the flying spiders chasing after me. I have Jaspers sword and my hatchet out as I run. When the first one reaches me, I slash out with my axe and embed it into the creature's face. I pull it out and green goo gushes out.

I scream as one scratches my face with its legs. The gamemakers are either trying to kill me or lead me to somebody wanting to kill me.

I see an opening in the trees ahead. I hear voices. What would I rather get killed by, the spider birds or a tribute?

Tribute.

I run into the opening, screaming, weapons raised, only to get weird looks from the three tributes there. They obviously didn't see me as a threat, so I stopped and just scratched my head. I might as well try and join them, for protection.

"Umm... Can I join you guys? My partner died and now I'm all alone." I got sympathetic looks from the tributes. I promised Jasper I would find someone to trust if he died. The one that looked like she was in charge spoke.

"Of course you can, as long as you can help gather food when we ask you to. I'm Ambrosia, the one with the dazed look is our blind friend Sioban and the other boy over there is Paul. As a matter of fact, Paul here is going right now, would you like to help him?" I wanted to prove myself useful, so I informed them that there are mutts around here.

"It's probably best if we all go, to protect each other."

Everybody nodded in agreement, so we gathered our weapons and left to get our food. Paul led the way, because he was the only one that knew where the fruit patch was.  
**  
~Paul Hallohan~**

We gradually make our way to the fruit patch I saw earlier. Ambrosia us limping slightly from where she got stabbed in the foot but the sponsors helped us with that.

Nash explains to us how he is all alone. He lost Delilah at the bloodbath, and I do recall seeing a young girl's body since the only other girl to die was Lily, and she exploded. He lost Jasper just yesterday when Ella and Xavier ambushed them.

I feel sorry for him. All his friends dying. At least he has us.

I see the opening to the patch.

"Here we are!" I say as I step into the grove. As soon as I step in, a huge kid tackles me to the ground. I scream out, hoping my three teammates will get her in time to save me. But I notice my attacker has no weapon, he is using his bare hands. Just as my allies arrive, another tribute jumps down from a tree and blocks their path to me. This one has a sword and a knife though, giving me the feeling that they will have to kill him before they can save me. While Ambrosia, Sioban, and Nash fight with the other kid, I begin to lose hope as I feel myself bring lifted. I hear chuckling, and then I see looks of terror on Ambrosia and Nash's faces as I am brought quickly downward.

_Snap_

I am dropped on the ground, helpless because I can no longer move my legs. The boy that broke my back laughs maniacally, before taking out a huge sword that can only be carried by a weightlifter, tossing it back and forth between his hands like it weighed nothing, and then starts walking towards my allies, yelling  
"Who's next?" Somehow the other boy managed to disarm Nash and Ambrosia, and they have just enough time to grab their weapons and run off with Sioban before his partner gets there. The boy that had been protecting his partner the whole time nodded at his partner, told him he did good, then headed toward me, with a malicious smile on his face.

**~Vorth Raye~  
**  
'Oh good, another victim' I think to myself. On the inside, I am ecstatic. Not only do I get to kill again, I can gain some useful information in the process. Plus, I need someone to take my anger out on. I was only protecting Terri from those three misfits, I wanted to save them for later. They were remarkably unskillful with their weapons, I almost yawned during the duel. Now to the matter at hand; find out where to kill next. I walk over to the boy on the ground, and he looks genuinely afraid. Which is good, it allows me to get my information sooner.

"So, young man. I would like some information from you. Are you willing to give me what I want?" The kid looked like he was going to spit, so before he could I kicked him in the face, to show I meant business. Now he looked like he was going to talk, so I politely listened. That is one of the things I take pride in, being polite to prisoners. Another is my ability to get what I want.

"I'm not telling you anything, I refuse to put my friends in danger." I chuckled at his predictability.

"I don't care about your allies, I want to know where the largest water source you know of is." I explain.

"I won't tell you anything! I don't care if you kill me! I wont say anything!" Paul screams at me. I take out my dagger and point it at his shoulder.

"You don't care?" I ask before thrusting it into his shoulder. The boy screams in pain as I go deeper into his arm. He's crying by the time he starts to talk.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's a lake. Up the hill west of the cornucopia. At the base of the waterfall" He cries out.

"Brilliant. Thank you Paul, that's I needed" and with that I stab him in the heart and his cannon thunders instantaneously. As soon as I move away from his body a small parcel floats down and lands to the left of me. I open the box to find a gauntlet inside with blades for fingertips. A marvelous accessory.

With this new weapon I'm bound to cause plenty of pain in the future. The games get more eccentric by the second.

I'm beginning to like these games more and more each day.  
**  
~Ambrosia Barrington~**

As the anthem play we already know who will be in the sky.

Paul.

Our friend, our ally dead. We needed him. Now without him we could lose. He was a great source of knowledge.

Nash and Sioban are sitting quietly by a tree. Whispering to one another.

A new days ahead of us we need to be prepared. Goodbye Paul.

Goodbye.


	23. Day Six: Seasons

**Retrak52-A/N If you go to the tribute page we have been updating the deaths; we say who is dead, who they were killed by, and how many kills they have. Anyways we hope you like the chapter!**

**IAmOmicron-A/N Hey guys, I'm Retrak52's Grammar/spell checker/idea man/co-writer, I've been un-officially helping the whole time, but now that his official partner is gone i'm helping more full-time. Anyway enjoy the chapter, and wait for my next note, giving you guys the link to the fictionpress story I'm writing!**

**~Summer Cloverfield~**

We decided to cross over to the island. We camped out on the edge of the lake for a few days, making our 'boat'. Fall says it's sturdy enough to hold us, but I beg to differ. When I stand on it, it feels like it'll snap under me and I don't even weigh one hundred pounds.

Anyways here we are, on our boat and it seems to be holding us up. Spring and Fall are paddling us toward the small island that will be our home. Spring made Winter a fishing rod so she can fish while we make our way to the island.

As we get closer, I can see a object on the beach. It's tall, but a little bit shorter then the cornucopia. When I make out the outline of the object I can tell what it is.

"Guys!" I scream. They all look at me. I point towards the beach. "A second cornucopia!" They turn their heads toward the beach and gasp as they see the gleaming cornucopia. Spring and Fall paddle as fast as they can and we get there within half an hour.

We all jump out and run out towards it. On the ground sit four bags. One for each of us. We all look at each other. On the back of the bag I grab, is my name.

"What the hell is going on?" I scream. The other three look at me like I'm crazy. Spring looks confused, Fall's thinking while Winter stands by the boat chewing her nails. Finally Fall speaks.

"I don't think we should trust the bags." I look at him like he's the biggest dumb ass in the world.

"Why the hell not?" I yell at him. He grunts as he bends down and stares at the bag with his name on it.

"I think it's a trap. If we take them it could lead to our deaths." He tells us. God he frustrates me but that why I like him. He gets me going.

"I agree with Fall" Spring tells us. Of course he would, he does anything Fall tells him to. "They must have done something with them. They wouldn't try to help us. Only hurt us." I groan as I step back from the bags.

"Why don't we just peek inside them?" I ask as I step towards the bag again.

"No!" Fall yells at me. I look at him and explode.

"You know what Fall? I'm done with following your orders! I'm making my own choices now!" I open the top of my bag and pull out the first thing my hand touches. A piece of paper.

"Damn it Summer! You could kill us!" Fall exclaims. Winter looks at us with tears in her eyes. Spring walks over to her and comforts her. "Well you've opened it, why not read what's on that paper?"

I look at him and smile and start to read the paper.

"Congratulations, Summer. You and your allies have made it over to the island. In front of you are four bags. In these bags are items that will help you get farther in these games. Although in finding these bags, consequences are applied." I look up at my allies. Fall and Spring look at me with faces saying 'I told you so'. I continue reading. "As soon as you take your bags be prepared to run." I swallow slowly and pick up my bag. My heart is racing. I'm scared for my life.

"Fall, I'm sorry I didn't know." I tell him. Fall looks at me also with tears in his eyes. He's scared too. We don't want to die.

" What's done is done." He tells me holding back his tears. Fall then turns to Winter and Spring "Guys grab your bags, let's go." Tears are rolling down all our faces. We're scared, we don't want to die.

We take off running into the woods. The sky opening above us, making it pour. We're not even ten meters in when we hear the first screech.

**~Spring Marriland~**

"They're bats! They're freaking bats!" I scream at my allies over the sound of rain as we sprint away from the gigantic creatures.

"I don't want to die!" I hear winter screaming in Fall's arms. Fall picked her up right after the first sound of them. She doesn't have the best balance. Summer has sprinted so far away it's hard to see her in this rain.

"Spring!" Fall yells at me. I turn to him and see he's pointing ahead where I see Summer has taken throwing knives out of her bag and is aiming to throw them.

"Duck!" she screams at us. We bend down as she whips three knives at the bats.

Thud

Thud

Two of the knives hit the bat directly behind us making it fall to the ground.

We sprint up towards her and she joins us as we run.

"They're not letting up!" She yells over the pouring rain.

"Should we split up?" I ask Fall. He shakes his head and I grunt in complaint.

We sprint fast into the woods, away from the monsters behind us.

I feel a scratch on my shoulder and turn to find a bat right behind me. Waiting to attack. The monster flies at me and I scream, feeling it wrapping it's wings around my body. I feel it ripping my flesh.

"Spring!" I hear Summer yell. I'm crying. The pain is terrible.

"Help me! Please!" I scream as it tears at my body. The tears stream down my face.

"Please!" I scream. I feel it's claws dig under my ribs. "Gahh! He..help!"

The wings spread open letting me fall to the ground as my allies run to my body. Darkness clouds over.

**~Fall Briggs~**

_Boom_

A cannon sounded.

Oh god. No. Spring. No. This is bad.

We all kneel at Springs body. Blood everywhere. The creature are coming back. They killed him and now they want more.

"Run!" I yell as tears are streaming down my face. Why did he die. He was a useful ally. Winter is screaming. Poor kid. We sprint as fast as we can for the beach.

Summer's ahead. I can hear screeching.

The bats.

"Summer! Watch out!" I yell at her. She turns to us to reply.

"Wha-" Summer yells before a bat takes her out sending her flying into the woods. We run to the spot where she got hit. There's blood on the ground.

"Summer!" Winter screams. I cover her mouth with my hand and whisper to her.

"Shh. There could be more." I pick her up and silently tread to the beach. I find our boat and put summer on the back as I go to the front to paddle.

Winter and I are a mile off shore when we hear a voice.

"Fall! Help! Don't leave!" I turn to see Summer all cut up and scratched. "Help!"

I start to turn our boat around to go get her. I yell out to her.

"I'm coming!" But before I get close to her the bats come flying out of the forest. Summer sees them and takes off into the woods. "Summer!" I scream but she's gone. I hear a cannon thunder. "No! Why! Summer!" I fall to my knees on the boat. Winter crawls over to me crying I hold her like a baby and we both cry. My allies are dead. I need to keep Winter safe.

"Fall?" I hear Winter ask.

"Yeah Winter?"

"Is Summer dead?"

"I... I guess so." She nods. I take my paddle and we slowly make our way back to the main land with our new bags and a new journey ahead.

**~Summer Cloverfield~**

I'm dead?

What?

My face showed up in the sky tonight along with Spring. How could this happen?

I hear a thud to my left. I look over to see a box. In it, a piece of paper.

'Summer. As you've just seen, your face is in the sky tonight. Which is why you have this letter to explain all. Each of you have a consequence for taking a bag. Spring's was to die, any of you could have died but the bats chose him. Winter's is to have all her lesser abilities put to the test. You, Summer are invisible to all the other tributes, they all think you are dead. Yours is an advantage, since you were the first to see the bags and the cornucopia you get the advantage. As for Fall, he is yours to kill.'

I look up from the letter in bewilderment. What does this all mean? Why me?

At least I get Fall. He left me here. He let me 'Die'. He will pay. I will find him and Winter. They better be prepared.

**CAPITOL QUESTION'S OF THE DAY!**  
**Okay were starting something new to get info from you guys. Please answer honestly in a review please.**

**1. Who is you favorite character?**  
**2. Who is your least favorite character?**  
**3. Who do you want to see win?**  
**4 who do you want to see die?**

**THANKS!**


	24. Day Seven: Mutts

**A/N Keep looking at the tribute list for updates on the characters!**

**~Kathleen Salvatore~**

"Fawn! Stop that!" I yell at my ally as she ties the bandage too tight around my leg.

"I'm trying to stop you from bleeding to death!" she yells as she finishes tying the bandage. I sigh as she moves away. When I got stabbed in the leg the first day it took our sponsors until the next morning to get anything to us.

We've been depressed lately. When we saw that Paul was dead we were shocked. Guess we will never know who killed him.

My leg slows us down. We're slow. It bleeds constantly. Sometimes I think my sponsors want me out of the way. Then all the money would go to Fawn. She's younger then me. Stronger. She has the weapon. I have nothing.

Two died yesterday. No one familiar. The mountain is tall, the closer you get to the top, the colder it gets. The closer you get to the bottom, the warmer it gets, and becomes like a rain forest. With many kinds of animals and plants.

"Kathleen! Hurry up!" Fawn yells at me from up ahead on the path leading up the mountain. I growl at her and sped up a little.

"I would be faster if I wasn't stabbed in the leg!" I say. I look down over the edge next to me. It must be ten feet tall but after that is a steady slope down. I turn to follow Fawn but I trip over a rock at the edge of the cliff sending we flying over the edge.

"Kathleen!" I hear Fawn yell as I tumble head over heels down the hill.

I hit the slope, and while I don't feel anything break I know that I'm going to be in pain tomorrow. I reach the bottom of the hill, and land at someone's feet.

Uh oh.

A hand reaches down and touches my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" a boy's voice asks me. I look up to see the boy Will from District Ten. I nod and he helps me up. "What happened to you?" he asked me.

"I tripped." I look him in the eyes. "You're not going to kill me are you?" He chuckles before saying;

"Of course not, I'm not a career am I?" I laugh at him. He's funny. "So, do you have an ally?" He asks me.

"Yes I do. Fawn." I say. He nods, disappointed. "But I'm sure we can use another one." He lifts his head and smiles at me.

"So where is this Fawn?" he asks but before I have time to answer we hear screaming and a body falling down the hill.

I point to the body sprawled on the ground and say.

"Right there." Fawn stands up and we explain what's happening. Fawn objects but she gives in. We've gained a new ally today. All we need to do is survive.

**~CeCe Aquos~**

I haven't seen any tributes since the beginning of the games. I've got one of the only two tridents in the games.

They all think I'm weak. They have no idea what I'm capable of. I killed that trainer on purpose. But no one knows that.

They have mutts hunting me. I can hear them at night. The smashing of their teeth. Their pointed faces. On two legs. Their like demon dogs.

I've built myself a wall of lava rock on the outside of my cave. I only got my trident and a water-bottle at the bloodbath. I've furnished a pillow out of my grey wool sweater. It's warm enough here to just wear my orange tee shirt. My jeans are so dirty it's hard to tell they were even black.

I haven't been paying attention to the deaths all I know is that twelve are dead. Twenty-Six remain. Twenty-Six to kill.

The tributes and the viewers think I'm a baby. They will be surprised when I make my first kill. I won't be the weakling anymore.

Crumble

My head whips to the left. My wall is crumbling down. I see a sword peeping through the rock and then growling.

The dogs.

I haven't seen what they actually look like, only the outlines of them or their shadows.

I grab my trident, getting ready for a fight as the first dog comes through the wall. I stab it quickly in the face killing it instantly. My cave barely fits me and my stuff. I need out.

I jump over the body of the sword dog and run down the volcanic path. There's five of them waiting for me.

Damn.

I crouch, and prepare for battle. They all run at me, and my instincts kick in. I run at the middle dog, and slide feet first under it, stabbing it in the stomach and causing the other four to attack it's legs. I get up, and realize that my trident is under the dog. Now I have to try and get it, while avoiding four bloodthirsty sword dogs.

I hear one of the dogs howl in pain as a spear emerges from it's chest. The dog falls to the ground as the spear is ripped out of it's chest. Behind the pack I see the girl from District 11 standing there with her bloodied spear.

"I'll fight them off, you get your trident!" she yells at me. I nod and take off running towards the first mutt. The girl is having trouble fighting all three of the mutts. I rip my trident out of mutt's stomach and I'm tempted to turn and leave her but she did save my life, so I owe her one.

I jump onto the back of the first mutt I see, and dig my trident into it's neck, killing it instantly. The other girl stabs a dog in the chest, and it collapses. Four down, one to go. It runs at me, with surprising speed. It will get to me before I can raise my trident. Right when it raises it's arm to strike a killing blow, the other girl's spear sails through it's shoulder, giving me enough time to raise my trident and stab it through the throat. The dog falls down dead.

"Well that was interesting" The girl says.

"Yeah, but why did you help me?" I ask the girl.

"You looked like you needed help and I need an ally." She tells me.

"Well thanks, but I work alone." I say as I turn around and start walking away from her. She runs over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Please," She pleads "My allies ditched me and I need someone I can rely on."

"Okay, but the only problem is I don't even know your name!" I exclaim.

"I'm Summer and you're CeCe, I remember you from training" she says. I look at her strangely and ask her.

"What district are your from?" She laughs.

"Your asking me why my face was in the sky last night right?" I nod my head. This girl is dead. She explains the situation to me about what her alliance did and what is happening to them. I understand. I smile at her and she smiles back. We're a team. A super team, and we will win.

**CAPITOL QUESTION'S OF THE DAY!  
-Remember in answering these questions it may change the outcome of the game.**

1:What type of mutt would you like to see?  
2:Who would you like to see in the final Ten?  
3:Whats your favorite alliance?  
4:If you could send a tribute a sponsor package who would it go to and what would it be?  
5:Who's your favorite Villan?  
6:Who's your favorite Hero?

TRIVIA  
-Let's see if you've been reading!

1: Who killed Jasper?  
2:What happened to the Season Kids?  
3:Who is allied with Vorth?


	25. Day Eight: Hide and Seek

**A/N Short chapter. The next one will be way longer. I promise.**

**~Jenni Calendar~**

Trees.

Lots of trees.

Bushes.

A lot of bushes.

Dead.

Many are dead.

I've only seen one die but in the sky at night I see many. No one died yesterday though.

Before I came here my mom told me it was like a big game of hide and seek. I hide and the others have to find me.

They never will.

I'm too good at hide and seek to be found. I'm not a threat, at least not yet, anyway.

I got a knife now. The sponsors sent it. I needed a weapon.

I sleep next to my food source. Strawberries. Yum. There the only thing I've eaten since the games have begun.

I start moving my stuff into my berry bush when I step on a branch and snap it.

_Pat pat pat_

Pat pat pat

I stand up from my camp to look around. The sound of feet are approaching me. I dive into the bush that hold my food. Three pairs of feet come into view.

"Cia, are you sure you heard something over here?" A boys voice asks.

"Yes, I'm sure Xavier! Would I not lead us over here if I hadn't?" The girl who must be Cia answers.

"Guys you've been fighting the whole walk here! Be quiet!". A girls voice hisses at them.

"Shut up Livi!" The other two yell at her. I hear her grunt, and I guess she doesn't want to be with them. The three of them search around the area where I camp, but they find nothing. One of the girls even looked in the bush I was hiding in, but I blended in and stayed still, so still they couldn't see me.

The people left just as they came, fighting with Livi yelling at them.

I slowly crawled out of my bush, making sure I was alone. I grab my knife and look at my camp one last time before heading towards the top of the mountain. As I walk I keep track of landmarks.

Big tree.

Fallen down tree.

Mossy rock.

First patch of snow.

More snow.

Blood.

I stop and stare at the red ground. Who's is it? I look around me. When I hear a boy's voice yell is when I run.

"Kathleen this way!" As I dive behind a rock I see a boy and a girl make their way to the top of the hill. "They took her this way!" They two them run past me, not even noticing. The creature must have taken their ally.

I decided to follow them. I hear the girl's voice this time.

"Will! I can see her ahead!" I look past the two tributes to see a girl in the mouth of a gigantic scaly beast. It stands on all fours, with a long spiked tail, four horns,- and razor sharp teeth.

"Fawn!" The girl's two allies scream at her but they get no response. I see Kathleen take notice of an axe a few feet in front of her. She runs forward and takes it while yelling instructions at Will.

"Will! Distract it while I try to kill it!" Will nods in agreement and runs toward it's face, sword raised, screaming. The monster rears up, raising it's front legs to attack. It swipes at will, and he blocks the claws easily. The girl runs around the monster, at it's tail. It swings toward her, and she jumps out of the way, narrowly avoiding being impaled. She swings the axe down, and severs the tail. It rears up again, this time in pain. Will runs at it. And throws his sword at the neck of the beast. It connects, and lodges itself into the monster's airway. It fell to the ground, struggling for air. Kathleen ran back to the front of the creature, and completely chopped of the head. The other girl crawled out of the mouth, with bite marks going down her stomach and back. The girl Fawn makes it ten feet away from the creature before passing out.

I hid inside a bush as the girls two allies run up to her screaming her name. The girl Kathleen grabs fawn an hugs her close to her body.

"We need help! Help!" She screams into the air. Nothing happens. "You damn sponsors! She's going to die help!" Will takes Fawn out of her arms.

"Come on Kathleen their not helping. We've got to go!" he tells her. She nods and they both take of running the way they came.

I make my way out of the bush and stare up at the sky as a box falls down and lands beside me. Inside is a bag with a few items in it like food. I smile into the sky and whisper.

"Thank you."

**CAPITOL QUESTIONS OF THE DAY  
-In answering these questions it could change the outcome of the games BEWARE. But still please answer.**

1: If you could change the arena what would you change it to?  
2: If you could add a twist to the game what would it be?  
3: What's your favorite district?  
4: Who are your three favorite characters?  
5: Who are your three least favorite characters?  
6: If you could the choose the outcome of one character who would it be and what would you do?

TRIVIA  
-Let's see if you have been reading!

1: Who exploded at the bloodbath?  
2: What district is Summer from?  
3: Who killed Paul?  
4: Who is the blind person in these games?


	26. Day Nine: Engraving

**A/N Hope you like the chapter! Be warned a twist ahead!**

**~Cia Lampearl~**

I hate my alliance. They all went hunting without me. I'm alone. In our bags I found fishing gear. I decided to make a whip. I find a vine that's hanging off of a tree and start attaching fishing hooks to it. I then tie it to the end of my trident. I practice spearing some trees for a while before I hear the sound of metal on metal.

I stop. So does the sound.

_Screech_

I turn towards the cornucopia and see claw marks on the side.

"Mutts." I murmur to my self. I ready myself for an attack.

_Screech_

The sound continues as a figure appears on the right side of the cornucopia.

I gasp when I see who it is. It's the person I brought into this alliance. It's the person who left. it's...

"Vorth?"

**~Vorth Raye~**

Cia looks surprised. As she should be, seeing as I left their alliance and have returned in the middle of the night. But she doesn't look scared, which is a shame. Oh well. She will be soon enough.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me suspiciously. I give her my best smile, letting her know how glad I am to see her.

"I was just on a stroll, thought I'd stop in and say hi." I explain politely. She seems even more suspicious now, as if I am a cold blooded killer, who only kills people for the thrill. That is false, as I kill for specific reasons. A little enjoyment is no crime, though. I like to mix work and play on occasion.

She crouches, preparing for me to lunge at her. People are too predictable. Instead of lunge with my gauntlet, I take my sword out, and in my bare hand I put a throwing knife. A quick flick of the wrist, and the knife sails past her ear. A miss on purpose, it was only meant as a distraction. She falters, giving me just enough time to perform the lunge she was prepared for just a second ago. She reacts just in time, deflecting my blade. But now her attention is drawn by my sword.

She thinks I plan on killing her, which I do not wish to do. Not today, anyway. I bring my fist around, and knock her to the ground. She yanks on her trident, and her fishhook whip wraps itself around my leg, digging into my leg. I quickly spin around, unhooking most of the whip, with the rest getting ripped out. The pain I could deal with, but Cia's stubbornness had to be punished. I took her trident, putting it out of her reach. Then I land another blow with my fist, and call out for Terri. I didn't think I would need him, but my new idea called for two people. I wanted to give Cia a verbal message, but now that she made me mad I wanted to make things a little more physical, to make sure nobody would forget.

**~Spark-Capitol Citizen~**

This kid, Vorth, is doing something no one has ever done in these games before.

His partner Terri ran out from behind the cornucopia and pinned the girl to the ground. Vorth flexes his right hand and brings it down to Cia's stomach. Vorth raises her shirt so her stomach is exposed and starts engraving words into her stomach. The girl's screams echo through my state of the art sound system. The surround sound makes it much more intense.

As Vorth gets up and backs away from her body, he motions for Terri to knock the girl out. He does. The camera zooms in on the girls body to see the words 'You have been warned'. Vorth stares at his work with a sadistic grin on his face before they both walk away.

A few minutes later, the camera zooms away as Anila, Ella, Livi, and Xavier come into view. They seem startled when they see her. Cia awakes as they shake her, prying her open with questions.  
**  
~Livi Marston~**

Everyone is speaking at the same time. We are asking Cia questions about her cuts. She tells us it was horrible and that we need to make our way up the hill behind us since Vorth knows where we are. We make great time. We reach the top of the hill in an hour. Cia looks at all of us.

"We need to find them and kill the-" Cia say before we hear trumpets sounding around the arena we all stop talking at once.

The voice booms around the arena.

"Hello tributes! As you are aware there have been no deaths the past few days. Because of that, the gamemakers have decided to give all of you something to do. You have five seconds to get your things ready for heading to cornucopia." I hear my allies groan since we just came from there. "After these five seconds, mayhem will follow."

Mayhem?

**Five**

~Anila Gold~

What does this mean?

**~Ella Manson~**

Something horrible is about to happen.

**~Cia Lampearl~**

This is bad, really bad.

**~Xavier Sage~**

I hope Ella and Anila will be fine.

**Four**

~Jeron Stevenson~

This is crazy.

**~Ambrosia Barrington~  
**  
"Sioban! Nash! Hurry!"

**~Sioban Chelle~**

"Ambrosia take my hand!"

**~Nash Makee~**

"I'm Scared!"

**~Tinley Willig~**

What's happening?

**~Blythe Donner~**

"Tinley take my hand!"

**Three**

~Jenni Calandar~

This is not a time to hide.

**~Will Finnagin~**

No. Not now.

**~Fawn Harrow~**

"Just leave me behind."

**~Kathleen Salvatore~**

"We can't!"

**~Mayrse Avel~**

"Calypso, Link!

**Two**

**~Calypso Avel~**

"Mayrse!"

**~Link Morgan stein~**

Calyspo. We have to be safe.

**~Summer Cloverfield~**

A test, hmm.

**~CeCe Aquos~**

Something different.

**~Terri Dane~**

If worst comes to worst, I won't kill anybody.

**~Vorth Raye~**

This will be interesting.

**One**

~Spark-Capitol Citizen~

All hell breaks loose.

**A/N Oh CLIFF HANGER! What's happening? Guess you have to find out next chapter!**

**Capitol Questions of the day!**

**1:What has been your favorite kill so far?**

**2:What has been the most depressing moment so far?**

**3:What has been your favorite moment so far?**

**4:Who do you wish is still alive?**

**5:If you were a character who would you be and what would you do?**

**6:Anything we should do?**


	27. Day Ten: Count Down to Mayhem:Part One

**A/N Okay this chapter is sad. Well to me it is. As I wrote this I was like WHY! So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**COUNT DOWN TO MAYHEM-PART ONE:ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

* * *

**~Spark-Capitol Citizen~**

What's going to happen to these kids? They're all about to die.

_FIVE_

This could be really bad. So many lives will be lost.

_FOUR_

They're smart. I hope.

_THREE_

The tributes are starting to scatter. They know something bad is about to happen.

_TWO_

How am I supposed to help them? We've sponsored one of them already.

_ONE_

All hell breaks loose.

All at once the volcano erupts, sending lava spewing down the sides of the mountain. Chunks of burning rock land in the woods, setting it ablaze. The earth shakes, causing an avalanche on the mountain. The water rises up at the lake, overflowing down the slope after tributes. Many will die.

Daisy is crying again. She doesn't want anymore to die. Neither do I. Thrash is comforting her. Robbie doesn't care about anything we're doing. He agrees with everything though even though he hates it.

"Robbie!" I scream at him.

"What, Spark?" he says whilst walking towards me.

"Why aren't you sad that the kids are going to die?" I scowl.

"Why Spark? Why? We're freaking Capitol citizens! We're not supposed to care about the tributes! We are supposed to laugh at them dying and have fun watching them kill each other! Everyone in this room has something wrong with them! You all care about these kids right? But here's the hard truth; they are all going to die! Who gives a damn?" He screams at me. Everyone in the room stares at him in shock.

"I give a damn Robbie! If you don't care about these kids get out of my apartment!" I yell at him while pushing him towards the door. He turns to me and says something I never wanted to hear.

"Spark, once I walk out of that door I'm never coming back." I look him dead in the eyes and say.

"I know." He turns and walks out the door with tears in his eyes. I have tears rolling down my face also. I turn towards my friends who are all staring at me. When I sit down I hear the first voice on the television.

**~Fall Briggs~**

"Come on Winter!" I scream at her as we run. "We have to make it!" The water rose so fast we barely had time to get away from the wall of water flowing rapidly down the hill. Winter isn't the fastest person, so I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to my body so I could run and hold her at the same time. A couple hundred yards to our right I could see the careers making their way down the hill full speed. One of the girls is trailing far behind the others, unable to keep up.

_Boom_

A cannon sounds but I ignore it.

"Winter!" I yell over the sound of gushing water. "We wont make it to the cornucopia! I'm going to have to throw you towards a branch on that tree up ahead! Okay?"

"Okay Fall! But what about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me!" I run for another few meters before counting down to Winter. "Okay on three. One. Two. Three!" I throw Winter as hard as I can towards the highest branch as I can. She grabs hold and swing her legs up so she won't get hit by water.

I don't even make it a meter before the water hits me. Right before I'm pulled under I hear two cannons sound simultaneously.

I'm thrown ever single way. I tumble over my heels. I slam my face into the ground. The next time I see light is when I open my eyes next to the cornucopia surround by ankle deep water.

Another cannon sounds. The Careers are scattered about. None moving. Four cannons have sounded since this has all happened I just hope they weren't for my little ally.

"Help.." I hear a girls voice say. I turn to the left to see a young girl laying on her side with a sword impaled into her stomach coughing out blood. I crawl over to her and kneel beside her.

"Shh. I'm here." I whisper to her.

"Help... me." She whispers back. I look at her and tell her the truth.

"I can't." She coughs sending blood onto my legs. I brush the hair from her face and recognize her as the girl who was trailing behind the careers. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Li..Livi" She tells me. I smile at her.

"That is a great name." She tries to laugh but it only ends in a fit of coughs. "Livi, I'm Fall." She mouths my name.

"Fall!" I hear a voice scream. I turn to see Winter running down the hill. I stand up to go meet her. As I take a step I feel a hand on my ankle.

"D... don't go. Please." I sit back down beside the girl and motion for Winter to come over. The girl's breaths are growing more rapid. Tears are rolling down her face. I pet her head, smoothing out her hair while whispering to her. "T..ell me a st...ory" I'm not good at stories but I nod anyways and start telling her about my district.

"Livi, in District Twelve you can see far out into the mountains as you want. Even though the houses are not great, the view is. The trees are thick with green pines making the slightest foot print unreadable. The mockingjays make their nests out of this type of pine, making their nest a sturdy place for their young." She closes her eyes, her chest heaving in and out. "Sometimes I imagine I'm a mockingjay flying over the trees out into the world beyond." Livi's lips form into a smile as the last tear escapes her eye and her cannon fires.

I back away from her body and grab Winters hand. My young ally trembles with fright. The gamemakers wanted us here so they got us. Now what do we do.  
**  
~Winter Trescott~  
**  
The arena is falling apart. The hill we came down is destroyed. There is no way to get back up there. Tributes are appearing from everywhere; the woods, the volcano, the mountain.

Five cannons have gone off. I only know of one. I don't want to know how the others died.

All I know is that the games are truly about to begin.

**Capitol Questions of the day.**

1:Are you for a rebellion or against it?  
2:Who do you want to win?  
3:Based on what you have read who do you think WILL win?  
4:Who do you think will die next?


	28. Day Ten: Count Down to Mayhem:Part Two

**A/N Okay. So all the Count Down to Mayhem chapters are taking place simultaneously. So I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

* * *

**Count Down to Mayhem-Part Two:Ablaze**

* * *

**~Jeron Stevenson~**

Lava.

Lots of lava. All hope for me is lost.

I'm stranded on a lone rock in the middle of a lava field.

How did I get in this situation?

Well...

_The forest was set ablaze sending ash everywhere. Smoke stung my lungs as I ran through it._

_I had to get out._

_I made my way towards the Volcano. Hoping this chaos was only in the woods._

_Boy was I wrong._

_When I got to the base of the Volcano lava was spewing out in all different directions. Two girls were making their way down the side of the mountain carefully placing their steps so they wouldn't fall._

_I barely had time to react when I saw the lava rushing at me. I ran towards the closest thing. A six foot tall rock._

And that's where I am now. Stuck in the middle of a field of lava. Waiting to die. At first I hoped my sponsors could send me something to help this 'Little' situation. But nothing came.

The lava is slowly rising. Making it's way to me. I have two choices.

One: Let the lava slowly burn me from the feet up.

Or

Two: Jump in and hope it's quick.

I think I'll choose number two.

I stand up on my rock and look around the arena taking in the last aspects of my life.

"Goodbye." I whisper to myself as I leap of the rock. Right before I hit the lava my life flashes before my eyes.

_The first memory I see is the day my house burnt down. My father was cooking chicken on the barbeque when the propane tank exploded in flames making the house catch on fire. My sister, my mother and I were in the house at the time. The explosion killed my father instantly but my mother who was closest to that side of the house got the worst. The explosion sent glass flying through the window making it stab into her body. She fell to the ground in pain but soon after her body was effulged in flames. My older sister who was eleven at the time dragged me from the kitchen where my dead mother's body was burning to get me out of the house. We were a few feet from the front door when the roof collapsed. My sister pushed me out the door as it fell. She saved my life at the cost of hers. _

_The second memory I see is my eighth birthday. My aunt and uncle, who I moved in with after the fire, brought a present over and sat it on the floor next to me. I opened it to find a small puppy. An animal rarely found in our District. My memory skips forward to two years ago. I can see myself walking my dog on the path leading towards town square. As I walk I can see a man come running out of his shop yelling at a peacekeeper 'There he is! He stole my chickens!' The peacekeepers were on top of me before I knew what was going on. My dog jumped on one of them trying to protect me. I heard a bang and a soft whimper. The last sound i would ever hear from my dog._

_My third and final memory was the day of the reaping. I hear the Escort call my name and I slowly make my way up the steps. My Aunt and Uncle stood together that day holding each other and crying. I held my Pentagram Pendent in my hand hoping for somebody to volunteer. Who would? I was just an eighteen year old boy with a future ahead of him. Everything after this faded away._

When I hit the lava a wave of heat hit me. There was no pain just a slight tickling sensation in my left ear.

**~Blythe Donner~**  
_  
Boom_

A cannon sounds. No time to think of who it was.

We run. Tinley and I run as fast as we can.

The smoke is think. I can barely see her three feet in front of me. Trees fall in front of us. We turn to the left and run. No green left on this once beautiful forest. Only fire.

Tinleys a few feet in front of me when I hear the tree snapping.

"Tinley! Watch out!" I scream as I run towards her as the tree falls. "No!" The burning tree falls down right on top of my little ally killing her instantly. Her cannon fires. I fall to my knees. I look into the sky and scream.

"You monsters! She was just a little girl! Why!" I need to get out of here. I failed my district. Now the only thing I can do is try to get back to my district and help the parents of the children they lost.

I have no more patience for these games. No more time to waste. These games are mine now.

"I'll win it for you guys" I say aloud "I promise."

I take of running down the trail I was on hoping to find other tributes. I find no one. The games are about to begin for real. Who knows who I'll have to kill to get out of this alive.

The only thing I knew when I stood before the cornucopia with my spear in hand is that I was becoming my own worst nightmare.

I was becoming a monster.

**~CeCe Aquos~**

Summer and I got to the cornucopia just as a gigantic wave came flying down the hill. Sending six people flying. One of the girls died. I can see her body getting picked up.

Five died today. That's enough to get the Capitol going but we're all here at the cornucopia. The gamemakers have something in store for us. We just don't know what yet.

I can tell some alliances have split up. People are coming out separately. The games are about to change.

A change that will destroy everyone here except one.

Only one person will be standing at the end of these games and it will be me.

I will win these games even if it means killing my allies.

* * *

**Capitol Questions of the day!**

**1:What do you think the gamemakers are planning for the tributes?**

**2:If you could change the rules in the hunger games, what would you change them to?**

**3:What do you think of this story?**

**BONUS**

**Suggest a Question please!**

**The Choice**

**-Ok we are getting close to the top twenty now. So I am holding a poll on my profile on who you want to win. Vote! This will decide the winner of the games. **


	29. Day Ten: Count Down to Mayhem:Part Three

**Count Down to Mayhem Part Three Fighting in Fire**

* * *

**~Sioban Chelle~**

I can hear the fire. I can feel the flames lick the back of my heels as I run. Ambrosia holding my left hand, Nash, my right. Ambrosia tells me when to leap or when to duck. I hear the cracking of wood as a tree falls. Ambrosia tells us to dive to the left and I obey.

"Sioban, Nash get up!" Ambrosia yells as she tugs on the collar of my shirt.

"I'm trying!" I scream at her. It's hard to do things when you're blind. The flames laugh around me. They beg me to join them. They want me to be part of them. The flames are a monster trying to get me.

I'll be just another body among hundreds.

Hundreds of dead kids.

One hundred years of death.

All killed.

All dead.

All murdered.

I don't want to be one of them. I don't want to be a dead tribute.

Ambrosia trips, making us all fall to the ground. Our hands burning in the process. I can feel the blisters instantly.

I feel the heat closing in on us when I hear Nash scream.

"He's here!" I spin in all directions trying to hear or sense where the stranger is.

"Just run!" Ambrosia screams. We run full speed. I can hear the treading of another person's foot steps behind me. The soles of my shoes are burnt. I can feel the ground with my feet.

I hear a sharp sound in the air.

Then Nothing.

**~Ambrosia Barrington~**

Sioban's head flies past me and lands by my feet. Nash screams as Sioban's body falls to the ground and his cannon sounds. Anger rushes over me, I turn towards the boy that killed Sioban and Paul.

"Vorth!" I scream as I drop my bag and lunge at him, short sword in hand. The boy laughs as he twirls his sword with such grace that it deflects my blow easily.

"Well, well, we meet again don't we?" He chuckles sadistically. I lunge at him again. This time he's unprepared my sword hits his side and he screams. "You brat!" He yells this time.

He makes the first move. He dives to the left and sprints at Nash. I take my sword and throw it at Vorth. He blocks it but it only slows him down momentarily. Nash dives between Vorth's legs and grabs my sword off the ground. I reach into the sleeve on my belt and pull out a long dagger. Vorth swings his sword at Nash. Nash swings his sword and it connects with Vorths sword. Vorth twirls his sword, sending Nash's flying.

I dive at Vorth knife raised. He moves his hand to block his face. My knife hits metal. My weapon gets pulled from my hand. I look up to see Vorth twirling the knife in a metal claw.

"What the heck is that?" I scream at him. He grins before speaking.

"Well this, my little princess, is a gauntlet. I think the first ever in the games. Its thick, light metal that can block anything if I'm fast enough." He smirks at the glove he holds in front of his face. He lowers his hand and his eyes narrow at me. I can see the burning fire in his eyes. He wants me dead now.

"Ambrosia!" I hear Nash scream. I turn to him and see him holding a gold dagger and a ripped open box beside him. He throws it to me. I snatch it and turn towards Vorth who throws my old knife at me. I bring my dagger up and smash it away. He smiles at me.

"Well, maybe it will be a fight." He grips his sword and lunges. I duck and roll to my left. I come up, spinning, managing to slash open Vorth's right calf through his black pants. "Ahh!" He screams, then laughs again. "Ambrosia, the pain just makes fighting more fun!" This time I don't wait for him to lunge. I dive at his ankles tripping him. I slam my knee into his throat. He gasps for air.

I raise my dagger in the air. "This one's for Sioban!" I scream but before my knife enters his chest his gloved hand rips at my face. I fall off him, blood pouring down my face. I can hear him scrambling to get up. I feel his sword on my chin. I look up at his face and he gives me a menacing glare. There's a snapping sound behind Vorth. He removes the sword from under my chin.

"Guess we have to finish this battle later." Vorth says but his voice is raspy still from when I kneed him in the neck. He turns around and sprints off into the fire.

Nash runs over to my side and helps me up.

"Ambrosia, come on we need to go!" He grabs my hand and leads me to where I dropped my bag. I put my new knife in my belt loop and grab my sword. With my sword in one hand and Nash's hand in the other we turn and run away from Sioban's body and the fire burning around here.

Ten minutes later we arrive at the cornucopia. People are coming in from all sides. More people then I thought would end up here. I see the season kids, only two left. The careers see the body of their former ally Livi lying on the ground covered in blood.

As I look at all the tributes my body starts burning. I feel as if I'm on fire. I look at my body. I have burns everywhere. I look at my fellow tributes, enemies, and my little ally and know that I've only learnt on thing today.

Never fight in fire.

**~Jenni Calandar~  
**  
There was an explosion on the mountain. A wave of snow flew at me. It hit me. I tumbled forwards. The white snow blinding me. I knew I was in trouble, but when I saw the cliff I knew I was doomed.

The avalanche launched me and the snow off the cliff. When I hit the ground all I saw was darkness. I heard voices calling at me. Then a cannon.

* * *

**Oooh what happened to Jenni? Is she dead? Guess you'll have to wait!**

**Capitol Questions of the day.**

** Jenni dead or Alive?**

** this game be the games to end them all?**

** Spark Start a rebellion?**

** would you like to see in a one-on-one showdown?**


	30. Day Ten: Count Down to Mayhem:Part Four

**A/N Okay this is****the last Count Down To Mayhem Chapter. The next chapter will have lots of fighting in it. So read, review and don't forget to vote! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Count Down to Mayhem Part Four Uproar**

* * *

**~Will Finnigin~**

Fawn's getting worse. Her injuries are very infected. The sponsors haven't sent us anything for her. She will die.

I'm stuck in my thoughts until I hear Kathleen scream for me. "Will! Help, her breath is going shallow again!" I rush over to Kathleen and Fawn. Tears are running down Kathleen and Fawn's faces. We gotta move somewhere safe. There have been lots of earthquakes since they told us to make our way to the cornucopia. We can't keep holding off.

"Kathleen..." Fawn mutters out. Kathleen reaches over and puts her hand on Fawn's face.

"Yes honey?" Kathleen says in her sweet motherly tone.

"You have to leave me... Please. Don't, don't let yourself die for me." Fawn says quietly.

"No!" Kathleen screams. "We cannot leave you."

"Will?" Fawn says, raising her left eyebrow.

"Kathleen. I hate to say this, but Fawn's right. We have to leave her here otherwise we will die." I tell her. Kathleen breaks into tears, muttering things into her knees. I bring her to her feet and give her a peck on her lips. I hear a raspy giggle from behind us.

"Get out of here love birds. I'm just holding ya back." Fawn mutters. Kathleen nods and walks over to her side.

"Goodbye Fawn. I'll never forget you" Kathleen cries into fawns hair. Fawn pulls her down and I hear her mutter something into Kathleens ear before laying back on the ground.

"Kathleen let's go!" I scream at her.

**~Kathleen Salvatore~**

"Don't trust Will."

The words keep replaying in my head over and over again. Why would Fawn say that? We're all in an alliance!

The earth rumbles and a crack opens up ahead in the earth. Will and I leap over it, barely making it over to the other side.

"Will! Look up ahead!" I scream. He takes notice of the cliff ahead of us. He grabs my arm and drags me left. We slow down at the edge of the cliff.

"We gotta climb down!" Will yells over the rumbling beneath the earth. As I look over the edge I can see a lake about just over one hundred feet below us. Will disappears over the edge of the cliff and I follow him very soon after.

Ten agonizing minutes later the water is very close, about forty feet below us.

"Should we jump?" I scream out to Will.

"No! We shouldn't take chances!" He yells back. An instant later the cliff explodes.

The blast send Will and I thirty feet out. When I hit the water everything fades to black.

**~Jenni Calandar~**

I wake up covered in snow. A cannon fired moments ago. I stand up and shake my body. To the right of me is the lake where I can see Will dragging Kathleen out of the water. He's screaming for her to get up.

I run toward the cornucopia, barley missing the disfigured body of Fawn Harrow.

I run to the cornucopia and stand behind a couple of bushes. Kathleen and Will are running down the slope. By the time they get here I'm freezing. It's like the game makers turned down the heat.

Seconds later the anthem is booming in my ears. A voice sounds around the arena.

"Congratulations to the nineteen of you! Each of you have been through pain and torture. I think it's time for a little feast!" The careers cheer and woop, excited for some blood shed. "But there is one rule." Everyone goes silent. "There are nineteen boxes on the table. Your box has your name written on it. Each box has a new outfit for you and a special item. You cannot kill anybody until everyone has their items. If you make a move toward any of the other tributes, Boom. You die. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Everyone stands around, dumbfounded. Unsure whether to go or not. A couple of people run by me to the right, and they start sprinting full speed towards the cornucopia full speed. I can see the boy from Four rip open his package and pull out a gleaming blue jagged sword and a winter outfit with his name and district imprinted in the back. His allies, the siblings from six pull out the same outfit but Mayrse gets a metal whip and Calypso dual knives. Everyone sprints out full speed, not wanting to wait to see what they get.

I find my box easily and start putting on my new jacket that has fluffy fur on the inside and new skin tight water proof pants. I find snow goggles and gloves in the box as well. But inside is the thing in need the most. A weapon. I grab hold of the shiny red dagger and hold it in front of my face.

The anthem plays and the faces shine in the sky. Livi, Jeron, Tinley, Sioban and Fawn. Five died today, but in a few minutes there will be even more.

The older boy from District Ten leans over to me and whispers "As soon as they allow us to fight stick by me and Kathleen. We will protect you don't let anybody get near you. A younger kid needs to win. I want it to be you." I smile at him.

"Thank you. I need to beat tradition. My siblings died in these games I need to win for them." He nods and goes back to putting on his outfit. After his clothes are fitted he pulls out a long sword from his box that gleams with gems embedded in it.

Snow starts to fall. The ground is covered in an inch of snow within two minutes. My stomach flips. I'm scared. I don't want to die.

"Tributes! Are you ready?" The Careers howl in joy. "On your mark!" Everybody readies themselves with their new weapons. "Get set!" There is only silence. "Go!" Chaos erupts.

**Capitol Questions of the day!**

Who do you want to see die in the feast?

Who would you like to see them get killed by?

Who do you want to survive the feast?

Will they allow more people to win the games?

Will there even be a victor?


	31. Day Eleven: Feast:Part One

**A/N Two chapters in one day! Were on a role!**

* * *

**Feast Part One: Careers Collide**

* * *

**~Anila Gold~**

My box had the greatest knife ever. It's long and slender. The blade is jagged near the handle, perfect for cutting into things. People are fighting now. Cia is fighting Vorth. The girl from Cia's district is fighting the remaining girl from seven. Everything is hectic. I make my way around the cornucopia to find Xavier. I can hear him talking to somebody.

"As soon as the fighting has died down we leave." I hear him say.

"What about Anila?" Says a voice that can only be Ella's "We can't just leave, he-" I peek around the corner to see him removing his lips from Ella's.

"Forget about Anila!" He snarls "Yes I know she's my friend. My best friend but I love you!" My heart breaks. He doesn't care about me anymore. He wants me gone. He doesn't want me near him. He only wants Ella. "The moment I see her I'll put her out of her misery okay?" He says. Ella nods in agreement. "There are tributes out there waiting to be killed. Go get them I'll find Anila." Ella takes off running in a different direction. Xavier strolls towards where I'm hiding.

I jump out from behind the cornucopia knife raised. Xavier raises his slim gold sword and blocks my blow with ease.

"Wow tiger." He says in that usually joking voice of his. "Could have killed me."

I snarl at his comment and ready myself to attack. "Maybe I should have Xavier, you want me dead anyways so why not fight me?" I lunge at him only to get his sword swiped across my ribs. I gasp as I feel my warm blood trickling onto the snow.

"So you were eavesdropping weren't you? Guess I can't trust you Anila." He swipes his sword at my neck. I bring my blade up and knock it up so I can roll underneath and not get hit.

"Xavier I thought we were friends!" I yell at him. "We've known each other for years!" I Jump and kick him in the side, sending him to the ground. He gets to his feet quickly.

"Anila, Anlia, Anila. Don't you see? I'm not totally sane anymore. The games have gotten to my head, making me that monster you used to fear on television. The monster your sister became!" He lunges at me, sword pointing at my neck. I fling myself backward and land on my back. I plant my feet into Xavier's stomach and flip him over my head. His sword flies past us only to stick into the ground a few feet away. I roll onto my feet and pin Xavier to the ground by holding him down with my knees on his shoulders.

"Looks like you got me Anila. Whatcha gonna do now? Kill me?" He spits at me. I smile at him before saying.

"Something like that." I plunge my knife into his stomach making him gasp for air. I twist the knife for good measure.

"An..il…a….." He gasps as I pull him into a sitting position. I lean him on me as I stroke his hair.

"Shh, shh, shh, shhh. Xavier be quiet. It will only make it hurt more if you speak." I whisper into his ear.

"You little b-" I cut him off my ripping my knife up to his ribs. He face contorts in pain as he screams.

"Xavier, my sister killed her best friend! Now I get to kill mine!" I yank my knife harder as it breaks through his ribs. Xavier's body jolts as I do this, his scream echoing throughout the arena. He falls backwards as his cannon sounds. I rip my knife out of his destroyed body, splattering blood all over myself. His sword sticks out of the ground a couple feet in front of me. I decide taking it would be better then leaving it for another tribute to take. I grab his sword and sprint towards the forest, getting away from the careers for good.

**~Terri Dane~**

Vorth is gone.

He left.

Guess he didn't want to go to the final two with me. He's going to get himself killed. Not that it matters anyway.

In my box I had a black sword which was much longer than a regular two hand sword, so big that even I could only wield with two hands. I opted out of fighting in the feast so I followed the siblings from six and their partner from district four.

They headed towards the woods, the only place that wasn't fully destroyed by the call of the feast. I waited until they were out of sight before taking off after them. I can follow their tracks.

I hope.

I got lost a few times but I found them eventually. They walked into an opening where I could easily kill all of them. I charged at them full speed. Knocking the little girl and boy out of the way with one wave of my arm, not harming them. The girl Mayrse lashed out her spiked whip. It wraps around my arm, the spikes digging into my flesh. I ignore the pain and grip the whip with the arm it's attached to and pull Mayrse towards me. When she's close enough I swing my sword at her head she ducks. My sword goes over her head.

This time I swing my sword down oh the whip, cutting it in two. I turn to face her and plunge my sword into her stomach. She cries in pain as I rip it out. I ignore the cries of the kids as I stomp away from the mess I made. I glare at both of them.

"See you two later." I say with a smirk.

**~Calypso Avel~**

"Mayrse!" I scream as I fling myself on her body. Tears stream down my face as I hug her body.

Link went off to make sure Terri wasn't coming back. He comes running back, holding his sword like a lifeline.

"He's gone." He mutters.

"Calypso, Link." Maryse says. We both kneel down beside her. "Get out of here. Find... find somewhere safe." We nod as Mayrse's eyes roll into the back of her head. Moments later her cannon fires. I bury my face into her shirt as Link grabs my arm and drags me off.

"No!" I scream. "We can't leave her!"

"Calypso! There is nothing we can do for her now!" I give in to Link. He grabs my hand and we head off deeper into the woods out of harms way.

**Capitol Questions are brought to you completely by Omicron today, enjoy!**

**1: Why would Vorth leave Terri?**

**2: What surprises could be in store for the remaining tributes?**

**3: Who will be the dominant villain?**

**4: Who will be the dominant hero?**


	32. Day Eleven: Feast:Part Two

**A/N Lots of different Point of Views in this chapter and some deaths. Enjoy. Oh wait don't forget to vote on who you want to see win!**

* * *

**Feast Part Two: Pain**

* * *

**~Fall Briggs~**

In my box I got a steel spear with a spear head on each end. The outfits are cozy, they were light enough to be able to move quickly and heavy enough to keep us warm. I found Winter right as the chaos started. She was holding a knife in her hand and a shield from the bag on the island.

"Fall!" She screamed over the fighting as I grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her through the battlegrounds. I brought us into the cornucopia and hid in the deepest part.

"Yes Winter?" I asked as I strapped my shield to my arm.

"I saw her." Winter tells me in a quiet tone. I'm confused.

"Who did you see Winter?" I asked.

"Summer." She whispers. When I hear the name my heart stops momentarily. She was the young girl I left on the island to die. The young girl I allied with. She was dead.

"She's dea-" I start saying before I'm knocked over. A girl sits on top of my chest holding an axe made of gleaming silver.

"I'm not dead Fall, I'm more then alive." The girl says. I gasp when I know who it is.

"Summer?"

**~Summer Cloverfield~**

"For god sakes Fall, yes it's me." I yell at him.

"But you're dead." He tells me. I smile at him as I stand up and walk to the opposite wall.

"Oh I know that Fall, it's just that I wanted to play this game a little longer and the gamemakers let me." I turn towards Winter and say in a sweet tone. "Hello Winter." She wiggles her fingers at me. I raise my tone and yell. "Beat it kid or else I'll gut you like I'm going to gut Fall." Winter pauses momentarily before she sprints out of the cornucopia.

I turn to Fall and sprint full speed at him. I swing my axe at his chest. He jumps out of the way whilst lunging his spear at my throat. I throw my body to the ground and kick out Fall's legs. He hits the ground and the air leaves his body.

I roll over onto my stomach and push myself off of the ground. Fall's trying to get up but he's having trouble.  
"Poor Fall." I mock him. "He can't get up. He's getting beaten by a little girl."

"Summer, why?" He begs. I look at him like he's the biggest idiot in the world.

"Why? Why!" I scream. "God Fall you are the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth. You let me "die". You left me on that island to get killed. But you know what Fall, the reason why I hate you so much is because you didn't love me. That's right. Love Fall." I stare at Fall's astonished face. "Yes Fall, I loved you. I agreed with everything you did! Then the second I step out of line, you freaking ditched me! I could have died! But you didn't care did you? You wanted to save your precious little Winter. Well where is she now? I don't know, she could be dead, but I don't care." I narrow my eyes at him as I approach his body. "Fall, my sweet Fall. Say goodbye."

I raise my axe above my head and slam it down on his right arm. Fall screams in pain as I raise my axe to attack him again. He's ready this time. He send his spear flying into my chest. My body locks and I drop the axe on Falls head. His cannon sounds as I fall to my knees. I lay down beside Fall.

"Fall." I say to his body. "If only you loved me I would have treated you better" I move over to Fall and kiss him on his dead lips and lean back against the side of the cornucopia. I choke out blood as I grab my dagger out of my pack. This dagger will end my life.

"Goodbye Mother, goodbye Father." I say before I slash my own throat.

**~Ella Manson~**

Four Cannons so far.

I haven't seen any of the bodies, I can only hope Xavier's all right.

I run around the corner of the cornucopia only to be punched in the face by the remaining tribute from District Three. As I fall to the ground I kick the girl's legs and we both hit the ground with a thump.

I pull out my new crystal-like sword and slash at the girl's throat. She blocks it with ease as she brings up her own sword, exactly like mine, but darker. I can feel the side of my face swelling from where she punched it.

The girl jumps to her feet and runs full speed away from me.

"Come back!" I scream at her. I race towards her, jumping over random objects on the ground. I halt when I see Xavier's body. I scream as I fall down to my knees. "Xavier!" I stare at his body as people fight around us.

"Come with me." A voice says behind me. I turn to see the girl I was fighting earlier. "We can be partners." She reaches down and pulls me up by my shoulder. "I'm Blythe, and you are?"

"Ella" I say to her she nods and we both run away from the battle grounds. I've gained a new "ally" that I may have to kill in the near future.

**~Ambrosia Barrington~  
**  
"Nash, Nash!" I scream as I run around the cornucopia holding my new daggers in my hands. I can't find him anywhere.

"Nash!" I scream again. I turn to the left to see two girls fighting. CeCe from District Four seems to have the upper hand using her dazzling trident over Kathleen who is brandishing a dagger. Kathleen has a crossbow hung over her back which flops against her every time she moves.

Kathleen's eyes focus on me for a second. She has enough time to mouth 'Help' before ducking under a blow from CeCe.

I run at CeCe slamming into her side full force knocking us both to the ground. Kathleen runs over to us and boots CeCe in the head.

"Come on!" She yells as she drags me off the ground. As we run I ask her if she has seen Nash, she only shakes her head.

"Help me find my alliance, then we will help you find your friend." Kathleen tells me. She stops in her tracks when she sees a boy holding a little girl's hand and running off into the woods.

**~Kathleen Salvatore~**

Betrayal.

It's the first thing I feel.

Why would he ditch me. Fawn was right. I can't, couldn't, trust Will.

Ambrosia and I have decided to join together and find her friend. As we run away from the cornucopia only two remain standing there fighting, Vorth and Cia and and I can only bet one will leave there alive.

**Capitol Questions of the day!**

**What do you think of the deaths in this chapter?**

**Your favorite person to win?**

**Your second favorite person to win?**

**Who will kill the other, Vorth or Cia?**


	33. Day Eleven: Feast:Part Three

**A/N (Omicron) We hope you enjoy reading these chapters as much as we enjoy writing them, I think we might be enjoying all the killing a bit TOO much, but that doesn't mean we're done yet! My personally favorite one-on-one is coming up! P.S: I wrote Vorth's point of view****.**

**(Retrak52) Just to let you know we are two different people. Omicron is one, I, Retrak am the other enjoy!**

* * *

**Feast-Part Three-Who? What? Why?**

* * *

**~Vorth Raye~**

We're alone. Just Cia and I, in a deadly dance. From the feast Cia had the same winter suit as everyone else, and she had her hood up but her goggles hanging off her neck. Her new weapon was a silver trident, with a barbed steel whip attached to the middle point. I was wearing my suit, but I did not pull up my hood or goggles. I found great pleasure in getting yet another weapon, especially one as creative as what was in the box. It was two swords, but with hooks to clip them together if needed. A wonderful invention, and just what I needed.

"You don't deserve to win the games Vorth, you don't take it seriously!" Cia screamed at me, lunging with her trident. A quick sidestep and a parry and I'm behind her. She spins around before I can strike, but I expected that. I waited for her to finish her turn, and then waited a split second for my chance. There. She faltered, recovering from her spin. I leaped forward, and barely skimmed her shoulder because she had blocked just in time.

"If games are taken seriously my dear, they're no fun. This isn't a competition, it's something to do when you're bored. Unfortunately, you can only play once. It's a shame, I could see myself doing this every year." I explained, laughing at her efforts to land a blow. She pushed her trident toward me, but was too far off for me to even want to move away. She twisted her trident, then pulled it back. Then I realized why she was so far off that I didn't move. She had done it on purpose. I turned around, just as a metal chain of spikes came flying towards my head.

With an easy deflection of the whip using my gauntlet, I spun around and released a throwing knife, lodging itself into her shoulder. She screamed in pain, ripping out the knife and trying to throw it back with her bad arm. I caught it mid air, and sent it sailing toward her yet again it went into her calf, and she fell to the ground.

"Just kill me, I can't win." She pleaded, lying on the ground looking up at me. I had to laugh at the pathetic soul before me.  
"As you wish." And with that, I raised my foot, and brought it down onto the neck of poor Cia. A sharp crunch, a whimper, then nothing. A cannon fired overhead, marking yet another kill by me. I sat down beside the body, and watched the sun go down through the trees.

"The sun is a mysterious thing, isn't it?" I said to Cia. "It's a large ball of fire, and yet it's able to pull things into it. It's our biggest threat, but we can't live without it."

I sat by the body for another few minutes, talking to it. When the sun had almost fallen below the horizon, I got up, turned Cia into a surprise for the other tributes, then got ready for the future. I pulled up my hood, put on my goggles, then remembered my symbol. I took my bandana out, and tied it onto my face, in order to cover my mouth from the blood I further spill. Time to hunt down my next victim.

**~ President Livencia~ **

"That boy puts on a great show doesn't he Sawyer?" I ask my vice president.

"Yes ma'am, a very good show." Sawyer replies whist nodding. I smile and lean back in my chair. Only thirteen need to die before the victor is crowned.

There is a knock at the door. I sit up straight in my chair as my receptionist comes through the door. She steps in looking flushed and disturbed.

"Yes, Crane?" I ask with a bit of annoyance in my voice. She looks scared. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Crane, what's wrong." She looks up at me her eyes bulging.

"There's a man out here to see you." She tells me.

"Well send him in!" I say as I scoot her out of the room. I shake my head. Why was she so worried about a random man she hasn't acted this way before. I sit back down behind my desk.

"My lady, President." I hear a man's voice say. I look up from my desk to see a twenty something year old standing in from of me.

"Yes?" I say. He takes a deep breath before beginning.

"I am here to inform you of great out break in the Capitol. People have questioned the quarter quell here. They started to form a group, a group to rebel." I stand up at the word rebel.

"Rebel!" I scream. "Who? What? Why?" I scream at this man. He keeps a steady gaze into my eyes as he tells me.

"There is this girl Spark who questioned it from the beginning. She came to me and a few others about this. She wanted to rebel against the capitol. She wanted to save the younger kids. But as you can see most of them are gone, but she still wants to go on as planned with her so called rebellion. When the time came I dropped the gauntlet on her and left. She has begged me to come back, but I refused I don't want to end up on the other side. I want to be on the right side, the Capitol side." I lean back startled by what this man has said to me. I stand up and look him in the eye.

"Is what you say true?" He nods. This is insane, do I take his word on this? I look at him. He has to be pretty young twenty-three at the latest. "Whats your name I ask him." He looks me in the eyes before saying.

"Robbie."

**Capitol ****Questions of the day!**

**1: What do you think of Vorth?**

**2: Who would you like to see in the final battle?**

**3: Where do you think little Nash has gone off to?**

**4: Why would Will ditch Kathleen, and take Jenni instead? **

**5: What do you think will happen to Calypso and Link with Terri tracking them down?**

**6: Do you think Winter is dead?**

**7: Now that CeCe is on her own who will she kill?**

**8: Blythe and Ella have joined forces, will Ella kill her in the future?**

**9: Why would Robbie tell the president about the rebellion?**


	34. Day Twelve: Alone

**A/N Very short chapter. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Day Twelve Alone**

* * *

**~Nash Makee~**

I'm all alone now. No one can help me. I don't need to watch anybody else die, and they don't have to watch me. Its better this way.

The woods are greenless. The trees are burnt to a crisp. Ashes and dead animals lay among the white snow.

Too many have been lost to these games. I may be among them soon. My parents will cry over me. Why wouldn't they?

There are a few decent trees. Guess I'll climb one. I climb the biggest one I can find. Once I'm twenty or so feet into the air I stop. If anybody comes after me I'll just climb up higher.

I saw many faces in the sky last night. Too many if you ask me but that just means I'm one bit closer to reaching home. I said goodbye to my family a long time ago. I miss them.

"God damn Summer!" I tense as I hear a girls voice. "Why did you have to die and leave me in these god forsaken games alone! I know I would have killed you if I had the chance but there is a difference from getting yourself killed and me killing you!". The girl comes into view as she picks up a rock and hurls if at the closest tree.

"CeCe Aquos, District Four" I murmur to myself as I remember who she is. She turns her head my way and smiles as she says.

"I can see you." My heart stops. How? I'm up in the air. "Get down from there!" She screams this time as she throws a rock at me.

The rock hits the side of my head. I yelp in pain and fall of the tree. I slam into the ground and get the wind knocked out of me. I know I only have a few seconds until CeCe gets to me.

I jump onto my feet and run the opposite direction of the girl who might kill me.

I hurdle over fallen trees that broke during the fire. I trip on branches that have broken. I churn up newly fallen snow. Only to outrun the girl who could have killed me. I slow down to a light jog.

I should have never left Ambrosia. I should have stayed with her.

I trip over a huge root in the ground and fall to my knees. I curl into a ball and cry.

"I'm going to die alone." I whimper into my knees.

**A/N There will be two deaths in the next chapter! You will be surprised!**

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

** Who is going to die next chapter?**

**Do you think Nash made the right choice by leaving Ambrosia?**

**Feedback?**


	35. Day Thirteen: Falling

**A/N I was purposley putting this chapter off until now, its day 13 and friday the 13th a perfect day for the Hunger Games! ENJOY!**

**~Calypso Avel~**

"Come on Calypso! Run!" Link screams at me from a few meters ahead.

"Where is he Link?" I yell as I catch up to him. He grabs my arm and we turn to the left and stop behind a tree. He puts his lips to my ear and whispers.

"Last time I saw him he was far behind us. We just have to be carful, okay?" I nod to him as he starts jogging forward. I have nothing else to do, may as well try not to get killed by the same boy who killed my sister. A branch snaps to my right. I catch a glimpse of silver.

"Link, to the right!" I scream.

"Just run!" He yells. I look at my feet as I run, I don't want to trip and get caught by Terri. Link leads me through the forest. The trees here are burnt. The snow on the ground contradicts the trees, giving the forest an unreal look.

_**CRASH**_

Terri breaks through the trees three feet behind me and swipes his sword at me. I duck, and it flies over my head. Link runs to the left. I follow him. I almost run into him, standing on the edge of a cliff leading to the icy lake below. Terri burst out of the bushes behind us, ramming into me. Sending me over the cliff, plummeting to my death.

**~Terri Dane~**

The girl flies over the cliff, and I fall backwards onto my back. The cliff came out of nowhere. I didn't see it until I hit the girl. The boy, Link, is crying at the edge of the cliff. He screams her name and sobs. I stand up and grab my sword. The boy looks my way. His eyes see mine. He grabs his sword, and smirks at me as tears streak down his face.

"You killed her, and Mayrse. I've been waiting for you since you killed Mayrse." I looks at his sword then at me. "I hate you." I look at the kid. He has hatred written on his face. Her cannon hasn't gone off yet. She isn't dead. I look him dead in the eyes and say.

"She's not dead, her cannon still hasn't gone off." His eyes narrow. I laugh deeply. "Well Link, looks like your time here has come to an end."

His eyes widen as I run at him, sword pointed to his chest. He rolls to the left, my sword barley missing his head. He runs to the closest tree and kicks off of it, sending himself flying at me. I dodge him and he hits the ground rolling. He stops at the edge off the cliff. He opens his eyes and glares at me. The battle has just begun. He runs at me and swipes his sword. I block it and our swords crash.

_**SCREECH!**_

Both our heads whip towards the forest as a huge mechanical lion breaks through the trees.

I tilt my head and groan. "Perfect." I just wanted to kill the kid and find the rest of them and kill them off one by one, with this machine standing in my way how am I supposed to do that?

I look at the kid and yell "You distract it, ill chop it in half!" I laugh as I run around to the right as Link does the same to the left. The boy screams at the top of his lungs. It whips its head towards him. I chuckle once. Once I kill this thing I can take out the kid easily. It snaps at him and Link swings his sword, hitting the creature's teeth. I jump onto the back of it and start slashing wildly at its neck. Hoping to get a knick in it. I can see a circuit on the underside of its neck. I slash my sword down and sparks shoot out. I tumble off the creature, barely getting off of it before it explodes.

A piece of shrapnel stabs my calf. I scream and grasp my leg, letting my guard down. I feel a small hand hit my chest, making me lose my balance. I tilt backwards and trip, sending me flipping off the side of the cliff.

**~Link Morganstein~**

_**Boom**__  
_  
Terri's cannon sound as he hits the ground.

I did it, I killed him.

"Link!" Who said that? "Link, Help!" I run to the edge of the cliff and peer over, straight below holding onto a small tree is Calypso.

I choke back tears. "You're alive!" I yell as I squint to see her. I can see she's struggling to hold on. "Calypso I'll be right back, I gotta grab something to hoist you up." I start to move away from the cliff when I hear Calypso scream no. I look over the edge at her.

"Link when I die, I want it to be with someone I can call my best friend, and that is you. If you go to look for something now I'm going to fall when you aren't here. So please, stay here. For me." She whimpers. I nod.

A belt!

I have a belt.

"Calypso!" I scream. "I have a belt! I'll try to hoist you up with that." I take my belt off and hang it over the edge. "When I swing it towards you, grab hold of it." She nods and I swing it. She grabs it with her right hand. I start pulling her up. She slips.

"Calypso!" I yell. She sways to the left holding on only by her left hand. She looks up at me with a solemn look in her eyes.

"Goodbye Link" She says before she lets go of the branch. As she falls her screams collide with mine, only hers are cut short by the sound of her cannon echoing around the arena. I look at the blood-smeared ice below and whisper to my companion.

"Goodbye."

**Capitol Questions of the day.**

1. Who is happy Terri is dead? Why did his death make you happy?  
2. Would you have rather Link died instead of Terri and Calypso, or do you like it how Link is alive and not the other two?  
3. Who do you want to see in the next chapter?  
4. We are nearing the end. Who do you want to see win?  
5. Who do you want to see die?


	36. Day ThirteenFourteen:Odds

**Day Thirteen/Fourteen.**

**~Spark-Capitol Citizen~**

Twenty-four dead, eleven to go.

We need our winner now. He, or she, will help us guide the capitol rebels and the districts to victory. With Terri out of the way a whole new type of game opens. Terri was strong, brave and a huge threat, now that he's gone this leaves a whole new game open for Vorth. When he worked with Terri he controlled him, now that Terri left Vorth he has no brute strength. It's now mind over matter.

Out of the remaining tributes we need one to help us. As I watch the television the remaining tributes names flash on screen with their odds of winning the games. As they appear I take notes on them.  
**  
Eight girls.**

Anila Gold  
_5-1_  
The ten year old from District One who's sister won the games a few years back. If she won and we recruited her, the sister may follow.

Ella Manson  
_2-1_  
District One's fifteen year old tribute. Her fiery personality makes it unthinkable if she would be willing to join us.

Blythe Donner  
_9-1_  
The sick eighteen year old from District Three, if she won she would most likely die in the months that pass. Her illness slows her down a great lot. Not a good choice.

Cetacea Aquos  
_3-1_  
District Four's only surviving girl tribute. She has come a long way since the beginning of the games where she looked like one of the weakest tributes. She would be a great person to lead a rebellion.

Ambrosia Barrington  
_7-1_  
The eleven year old from District Five who's partner tried to protect her at the beginning of the games. Anila Gold killed her partner, if Ambrosia is fuelled by rage this could be an advantage to our game.

Kathleen Salvatore  
_8-1_  
The only surviving tribute from District Seven. The sixteen year old who was allied with Fawn and Will that was left alone at the cornucopia only to team up with Ambrosia for the time being. She is also enraged, she seems to hate Will for leaving her. She could become of great use to us in the future.

Jennifer Calander  
_10-1_  
This sweet seven year old is one of the three remaining tributes from District Nine. At seven years old she wouldn't do us much good for a rebellion. I do not want to see this child die, but if it comes down to her against one of the others I would have to put my money on the other to win.

Winter Trescott  
_12-1_  
The other seven year old left in the game, she has the exact same odds as Jennifer does. I feel bad for her.

**Four boys.**

Link Morganstein  
_6-1  
_The other tribute from District Four, and one of the four remaining boys. Link is a great fighter, he comes from a career district which make him strong. He took out the strongest competitor In the games. He would be a great leader.

Nash Makee  
_11-1_  
The youngest competitor is from District Nine. He has gotten nowhere in these games. No kills, no moments of glory, he has floated. This kid has potential. But all in all he has the same odds as Jennifer, and Winter.

Vorth Raye  
_1-1_  
Vorth is a no in my books. He seems to like the games to much. If this kid won I would walk away from rebelling.

Will Finnagin  
_4-1_  
Will is strong, he hasn't done anything for me in these games. He has that natural leader look to him. For me he would be a great leader.

When their faces and odds leave the screen I turn off my T.V set. Daisy and Thrash are gone for the night. I'm all alone. The apartment feels empty now that Robbie isn't here. I bet he's off with another girl by now. Not that I care.

_Ring_

I look at my phone on the counter, buzzing.

_Ring_

I grab the phone and flip it open.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Turn to channel eighty-seven now!" I hear a rushed Daisy say. The phone clicks off. I throw myself on the couch and grab the remote.

On the channel are the words **BREAKING NEWS**. The subtitle. _Rebellion in the Capitol._

My heart stops.

Somebody spoke.

The clock strikes midnight. A new day. A new way of life. A new game.

I think of all the people who could have spoke and only one name comes to mind.

"Robbie…"

**Capitol Questions of the day!**

1. How do you think Spark will react to this?

2. Who do you want to be in the next chapter?

3. What did you think of the odds?


	37. Day Fourteen: Monster

**Day Fourteen:Monster**

**~Link Morganstein~**

Alone.

That's what I am now.

Alone.

Mayrse and Calypso are gone.

Dead.

Dead like Terri.

I killed him.

I'm huddled in a ball at the edge of the lake a full day after I killed Terri. A day after he took away my friend. A day after I became a monster. The wind whips the snow sending a flurry of white flying through the air. The days are getting colder and colder. Four days ago it was sunny and bright. Now it's almost below freezing and dark all day long. The sun is still there, but clouds cover it making everything shaded. Is it really the sun I once knew? Or is it fake? Am I really outside right now? It's all confusing.

I have an ache in my heart. An ache like something bad is going to happen. Will I die today? Or will I have to kill again? The snow whips my face, sending a lash of pain though my head. I haven't eaten in days. I'm hungry. I look to the sky and moan.

"I'm hungry." Nothing happens. I put my head between my knees and sob. Just what I thought. If I had the choice of being killed and starving to death, I would rather be killed. The clouds move, I catch a glimpse of the sun. In district four they teach us how to read the sun by what position it's at. I think it is around noon. No deaths yet. Maybe there won't be any today. I'll be gone sooner or later. I'll be with Calypso and Mayrse. I'll die.

I look up to the sky. I should move. I've been here for half a day now. I need to get out of this place. I stand up and jump up and down trying to get the blood flowing through my veins. I look down the slope behind me and decide I'd rather not try and make my way down it, it was already hard to get up last night. I look out across the lake. Calypso and Terri smashed against it yesterday; it must be hard enough for me to stand on it without breaking through. I take a cautious step onto the frozen water. No cracks, nothing. I walk cautiously for about ten more steps before I decide it's safe enough.

The lake looks so beautiful frozen.

_Crash_

I jump, startled, and turn around to see a huge hole in the ice thirty feet away.

_Crash_

I look to the left to see a slimy thing sliding quickly into the water. I turn towards the island and run for my life.

_Crash_

I look over my shoulder to see a tentacle sliding into the water. I then picture what It might be. The creature from my nightmares, the monster of the deep, the legendary…

"Kraken!" The ice erupts under me, sending me up in a plume of ice and water. I feel the tentacle wrap around my leg and drag me down. I slam into the water. The coldness is nothing like I've experienced before. I pull out my sword and swipe at the tentacle wrapped around my leg slicing it clean of. Bubbles erupt from my mouth as I scream when I see the monster. It's huge. At least forty feet long, not counting the tentacles. Another of it's many tentacles grabs me. There is no escaping this thing. I look at the thing and point my sword at it. "Come at me you beast!" I yell inside my head as it pulls me towards its mouth.

Teeth crunch, bones shatter.

The water is red.

I'm dead.

**~Winter Trescott~**

_Boom_

A cannon sounds. Another death. At least it wasn't me.

Fall.

Spring.

Summer.

All dead. I'm the only one who is still alive from our original alliance.

The volcano, a place for nothing. For no one. I shouldn't be here. It's hard to move on its rocks. They jab your legs and cut you if you fall. I crouch down and sit on a rock. I look at myself in my silver pendant. My hair is knotted. My face is scratched, my lip is split from falling over a tree. I'm a wre-

"Gugh." Is all that comes out of my mouth as a sword emerges from my chest. Blood slowly pools in my lap as it comes out of my wound and out of my mouth. I spit out the blood I'm choking on. I roll my head backwards. I gasp when I see the other young girl standing behind me with another boy, grinning.

"And that, Jenni, is how to kill a tribute." He walks over and yanks it out of my back. He kicks my back and I tumble over forward smashing my face onto a rock. The last thing I hear is "Will, it doesn't feel right."

**~CeCe Aquos~**  
_  
Boom_

I throw my trident on the ground.

"Damn!" I scream. Another death and it wasn't made by me! The sun is setting fast. The day is almost over. I walk over to my "Home". It's a little log that was hollowed out. I can just fit in it. I hold onto my trident no matter what. I dig through my jacket pockets and pull out my last bit of beef jerky. I sigh and break it in half. I nearly jump out of my boots when I hear trumpets blaring throughout the arena.

"Congratulations tributes!" I hear the president saying. "We are down to the final ten!" I chuckle as fake cheering erupts around the arena. "At noon tomorrow there will be yet another feast. This is not mandatory. Each of you is low on food. There will be piles there. If you are hungry you may go. Let me repeat, feast at noon tomorrow. Good luck tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I smirk as the president goes off the air. A feast. Hmm. More people to kill. More deaths. I can't wait.

**~Robbie-Capitol Citizen~**

The president sighs as she sets her microphone down on the table. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Have you heard anything from our 'Friends' since the announcements last night?" She asks me. I shake my head no in response. She frowns and walks over to where I sit. She puts her hands on my shoulder and squeezes hard, her elongated nails digging into my shoulder. She flips her brown hair over her left shoulder and looks me in my eyes. "Robbie dear, if we don't get more information soon, I'll have to deal with these people, harshly." My mouth falls open and I stand up furiously.  
"You told me no matter what I say you won't hurt them!" I yell. She smiles as pushes me back towards my chair.

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, why do you yell? If we don't get info soon we won't get any, if we don't get any the rebellion will succeed. Do you understand?" I look into her violet eyes and say.

"Yes, ma'am." I stand up and walk towards the door.

"One last thing Robbie!" She yells, I turn towards her and stare at her. "I need the addresses of some of the rebels tomorrow or somebody will get hurt." I nod and walk out the door. As I walk down the steps I wonder if the person getting hurt will be me or one of my old friends.

**Capitol Questions of the day!**

What did you think of the deaths this chapter?

What do you think of the president?

**IMPORTANT!**

**We're putting up a poll on our profile, you HAVE to vote on who you want to WIN. This will decide the winner. It will be a blind poll. We will drop hints of the winner in chapters to come, but even we don't know who the winner will be. But you will help us decide! Cheerio!**


	38. Day Fifteen: Food

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick with a serious case of writers block. :P Well anyways here is the next chapter!**

**~Ambrosia Barrington~**

Kathleen stares at the stars in the morning sky. I wonder what she is thinking. Perhaps about her home, like I do everyday. I always wonder what happens while I'm away. Did anybody die? Is my family okay? It's all confusing.

The feast. That's what we have to decide now. I roll onto my back and stare at the sky. We have the feast to worry about now. Kathleen and I haven't eaten in days, and we are starving. I haven't has a full meal since the day before the games. It feels so long ago.

I roll onto my left side and stare at Kathleen, her eyes flick at me.

"You're thinking about the feast too Ambrosia." She whispers. I sit up and yawn, stretching all my limbs in different directions.

"Yeah, but is it a good idea? Should we go? There are ten of us left, if we go odds are that one of us will die." I say to her. She sits up and looks at me her knotted hair falling in her face.

"That's a chance we have to take. If we go we could take out a few tributes and be closer to the end. We, no, one of us could win." She yawns. "Besides if one of us dies that means we don't have to kill each other." She smiles at me. Is she plotting my death already? I sure hope not. I stand up and grab my weapons. Kathleen follows my example and grabs her axe.

"The sun is rising. If we want to get to the feast before it starts we should leave now." Kathleen nods and we start walking.

**~Jenni Calendar~**

Will got me up super early this morning, and we walked to the cornucopia. Once there, he made me climb a tree and wait. He scouted out the area before climbing up after me. There is another feast today. More people will die. Three hours later we climbed down.

Will grabs my arm and looks me right in the face and says "It's almost noon. As soon as the table rises we run. We need to get as much food as possible if we want to live." I nod to him and ready myself. I take my knife and put it in my left hand. The ground opens in front of the cornucopia and as soon as it locks into place I run. I don't hear any foot steps behind me. I turn to see Will standing behind a tree glaring at me.

I hear the whistle of a knife flying through the air. I feel it puncture my chest. I look down to see a gold knife in me.

"Ugh." I groan.  
I look up to see the girl from District Five frowning at me. I fall to my knees. My blood surrounds me. I fall backwards onto my back clutching onto the knife embedded in my chest. I cough, sending blood spraying out of my mouth. Will let me die. He let me die.

"Mom…Mom-my! He…lp me." I cry. "Mom." I don't want to die.

I look into the sky to see a bright light. My siblings are calling me. They died in these games like I will.

I guess you can't beat tradition.

**~Ella Manson~**

A cannon sounds as Blythe and I run towards the table. I can't believe I joined forces with her. She's annoying. All she talks about are the little kids she came here with and how they are dead. Wah wah wahh! I don't care! She has her back to me now. I could kill her. I take out my sword and approach her. She won't expect it. I look at my sword and smile one quick thrust and she's dead.

"Blythe." I say in a sing song voice. She turns my way and I thrust my sword.

"Gah!" Blythe moans. I dig it deeper into her until we're face to face. She gasps, sending blood onto me. I smile.

"I've never liked you Blythe, you are a hideous being." I whisper. She lets out one last moan before her cannon fires. Goodbye District Three. I push her off my blade and begin filling my bag with food. I turn to see Anila Gold from my District running to the opposite side of the table. Guess she was smart enough to come and get food. There are eight of us left. The games will be over by the end of the week and I will be the victor.

**~Vorth Raye~**

There are eight of us left. Jenni and Blythe lay on the ground, bleeding dry. Soon more will join them. I only want the food. No one will die by my hand today. I like the thrill of the hunt. I ran towards the table and grabbed three apples, a dragon fruit, two packs of dried meat, crackers, four bottles of water and a bag of raw meat.

"Vorth!" I hear a voice scream. I turn to see CeCe running at me full speed, with her trident in hand.

I Guess I will be a killer today.

CeCe lunges, and I grab her trident with my gauntlet, twisting it out of her hands.

"It's not nice to try something you know you can't do, my dear." I mock as I take out my blade and swiftly cut her left hand off. She screams in pain, and I toss her trident back to her, which she doesn't catch. While she's picking it up, I give her one last warning.

"If you don't leave now, I will be forced to kill you. And I don't want to kill anyone today, I'm not in the mood."

CeCe glares at me, then charges forward a second time. I sidestep, and with another movement her right hand is gone, and she knows she has no chance. I slowly walk over to her, shaking my head.

"You should have left when I told you to, foolish girl. Now you've sealed your fate."

I raise my sword to strike the final blow, and CeCe catches me by surprise. She leaps at me, and throws her head into my nose. It explodes in pain, and I can't control my anger. I smash her in the face with the hilt of my sword, and trip her to the ground. Then I separate my sword, and give her a lecture.

"Never."

Cut off her left arm.

"Break."

Cut off the right arm.

"My."

Both of her feet.

"Nose."

I raise my swords.

"When I'm teaching!"

**~Kathleen Salvatore~**

_Boom_

Another cannon. A third death.

Ambrosia and I make our way out of the trees. Ambrosia picks up her knife out of Jenni's body and grimaces. She didn't want to kill her, I made her. I was originally going to kill her myself but I don't have as good of aim.

Will let her run out by herself, he let her die. He convinced me to leave Fawn on the mountain, he ditched me! This has been his plan all along. He lets people think he's on their team then he betrays them! I stop mid run.

"Ambrosia." I say. She stops and turns to me. "I can't be allied with you anymore. I'm sorry." Her face goes sad.

"I knew this would happen sometime. After this feast we're fare game, okay? If we see each other, no holding back. We will fight and one of us will die. I still have a friend out there. I need to find him. Good luck Kathleen." With that she leaves. I feel tears well up in my eyes. I shake them away. No time for emotions, I must find Will.

I see Will at the table stuffing his bag with food. I take a hatchet off my belt and throw it at him. He ducks just in time. It embeds itself deep in the gold of the cornucopia. He smiles at me.

"Well Kathleen, you're trying to kill tributes now. Huh. I never thought you could." He chuckles. "You have your axe, I have a sword. We should fight. No running away. One will die, the other, well, the other's fate is up to the rest of the tributes." He unsheathes his sword and walks around the table.

"Will, why did you act all nice to us?" I ask him.

"Who? Nice to who?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"Fawn! Jenni! Me!" I scream.

"Oh." He mutters. "Well with Fawn, I never liked her. You know the real reason her infection spread was because of the poison I picked up at the bloodbath. Each night when I was putting 'antibiotics' on it was poison. With Jenni, she was an idiot. She should have been smarter than to trust me. She didn't even know me! As for you, I do like you Kathleen. I like you in a, want to kill you kind of way!" He jumps at me with his sword raised. I raise my axe to block it.

_Clang_

The sound of metal on metal echoes through my eardrums. I kick out my leg, I feel it connect with his shin. He falters just for enough time to pull out my other hatchet and slam it into his ribs. His eyes widen as he drops his sword. He backs away from me like I'm a disease. His hands to the hatchet in his ribs. A tear streaks down his face. I can hear him trying to say something but only blood comes put of his mouth. His eyes close for the last time as he falls forward to the ground.

_Boom_

His cannon fires. I grimace as I pull my hatchet out of his body. His sword lies on the ground. I debate on taking it with me but I leave it where it is. It's useless to me anyways.

I walk to the table and take Will's bag. I look at his body one last time and walk back to the forest, hoping to never have to kill another person again.

**~Nash Makee~  
**  
Everyone's gone. Four bodies lay dead on the ground. I run to the tables and get food. Thirty are dead. Now only six remain. This isn't a game anymore, its reality. Once my bag is filled I run away with only one thought in mind. I will not die.

**~Spark-Capitol Citizen~**

Six.

Only six left. The games will end soon. They need to. Daisy, Thrash and I just finished watching the games. Once the winner is announced we will conta-

_Knock Knock Knock_

Daisy sighs and goes to the door. She bareley has it open before I hear the gunshot. She slumps to the ground, dead.

"Daisy!" I scream. Thrash is barreling towards the door full speed when I hear another gun shot. He falls down dead as well. Men burst through every door and window. A women tackles me to the ground and handcuffs me.

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say will be held against you in court!" She then proceeds to take out her baton and slam it into the back of my head. I feel dizzy, my vision clouds. All I know is that my headache tomorrow will be horrible.

**Feedback?**

**What do you think of the final six?**

**Who would you like to see as a winner?**

**Who would make a better rebellion leader? Anila? Ella? Ambrosia? Kathleen? Nash? Or Vorth? Why?**

**What do you think is going to happen to Spark?  
**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Once again we're putting up a poll on our profile, you HAVE to vote on who you want to WIN. This will decide the winner. It will be a blind poll. Even we don't know who the winner will be. But you will help us decide! Cheerio!**


	39. Day Sixteen: Circle

**~Ella Manson~**

Six. There are six of us left.

Five. Only five more to kill.

Four. Four tributes that aren't from my district.

Three. Nash, Ambrosia, and Anila. Three kids who are younger then me.

Two. Vorth and Kathleen. Two teens who are older.

One. The last one standing. The victor.

More snow has fallen today. It covers the ground. It acts peaceful amongst us killers. I grip my sword and walk over the snow. It reminds me of winter in District One. The snow falls lightly onto the streets and all the kids come out and play. But we don't play here. We die.

They must be interviewing our families at home right now. It's the final six. Are they doing the interviews this year? The skipped the ones in the capitol. So its uncertain if they will do it.

The air is getting colder. It has to be below freezing. My hands freeze in my gloves. Everyone is working alone now. I'm alone. I'll live alone. I'll die alone. I'll win alone.

Even though the sun is high it's still very dark. It has to be about noon. The trees sway slightly from the wind, sending a flurry of snow falling down on me.

_Rumble_

The earth shakes, causing me to loose my balance. I fall face first to the ground. Another tremor hits. I feel the earth crack beneath me. I stand up quickly as the ground where I was laying opens and pieces of the ground fall in it.

_Rumble_

I fall backwards. The hole is getting bigger. Either they want me to die right here or meet another tribute. I stand up and run in the opposite direction of the hole.

_Rumble_

More tremors. I struggle to keep my balance as I run. The ground opens in front of me and I leap over it. I scream when I hit the other side. I didn't fully make it. The lower half of my body dangles over the edge of the cliff.

"Need help?" I hear a young girl's voice say. I look up to see Ambrosia from District Five standing in front of me.

"Yeah!" I yell. She walks over and grabs my hands and pulls me up.

"Well I now know why I met you here." Ambrosia says. I look around us to see we are on a circular piece of land with giant drops on every side. "No way out. I guess the only way for one of us to get out is for a death." She pulls out her knives and holds them in either hand. I draw my sword and stare at her.

"Make a move." I tell her. She raises an eyebrow and steps to the left.

"There, move made." She says. I growl and lunge at her. I swipe my sword at her head. She ducks and rolls underneath it jumps up from the ground and throws a gold knife at me. I block it with ease. I jump at her only to be met by a boot in the stomach. I gasp, the impact knocked the wind out of me. I hear the sound of something flying through the air.

_Thud_

I scream as the knife embeds itself in my chest. I drop my sword and back away from the girl.

"You..yo..u…." Is all I can make out. She steps backwards.

"I'm sorry Ella, I truly am. But only one can live." A tear rolls down her face. Blood soaks my chest. My foot catches on a rock and I fall backwards. I don't feel any ground when I fall. Only air. But when I do feel the ground it's only for a split second.

**~Ambrosia Barrington~**

"I'm sorry Ella, I truly am. But only one can live." A tear streaks my face. I didn't want to kill anybody else. But I didn't want to die either. She trips on a rock, and goes falling backwards. Her body disappears of the side of the circular patch of land.

_Boom_

The noise of her cannon cannon explodes through the arena. I sit down beside her sword and look at the jewels in it. How much was it to make this weapon?

_Crash_

A tree falls down and lands beside me, making a bridge across the little chasm. Thank god I don't have to stay on the patch of land anymore. I shiver. Its cold outside. A little too cold. I can see my breath.

I look at the ground to see it slowly turning to ice. What's happening? I'm shivering uncontrollably now. I run as fast as I can over the ice on the ground, trying not to slip. I find the cave where I was hiding and dive in. I grab the flint out of my bag and start to make a fire.

Five left. Anila, Nash, Kathleen, Vorth and I. Only one of us can live. I hope it's me.

**~Nash Makee~**

So cold.

All alone.

Going to die.

I look at the knife in my hands. Will I ever have to use it? Or will I die before then?

The game has changed. Everything is frozen. We will die.

_Thud_

I turn to the left to see a box sitting on the ground. I smile.

A sponsor.

I open the box to find a new pair of shoes and a note.

_Dear Nash, Congratulations. You have made it to the final five. From here on it will just get harder. These shoes are to help you on the ice. Each tribute is getting a pair. We are also sorry to say all the sponsor money is going to Vorth at the moment. The only way for us to get you more sponsors would be for you to kill somebody. Thank you Nash, we are deeply sorry._

No sponsors. I'm alone. I pull on my new shoes and growl. I grip my knife in my right hand. I need a sponsor. I need to kill somebody. I need to win.

**1. Is anyone sad that Ella is dead?  
2. Do you think Ambrosia truly was sad that she killed Ella?  
3. Who is Nash going to kill? Is he going to Kill anyone or get himself killed in the process?  
4. Do you think Kathleen and Ambrosia will meet again in the future? Will they have to kill each other?  
5. Is Vorth too caught up in these games? Do you think it will cost him his life?  
6. Why is Vorth getting all the sponsor money? What will it get him?  
7. How do you think Anila is dealing with the games?**

******IMPORTANT!  
****For the third time we're putting up a poll on our profile, you HAVE to vote on who you want to WIN. This will decide the winner. It will be a blind poll. Even we don't know who the winner will be. But you will help us decide! Cheerio!**


	40. Day Seventeen: Frozen

**A/N *sigh* The end is near. Five tributes left. I'm so sad right now. I don't want to kill anymore of them, but only one can live. I had a very hard time writing this chapter. Another Day, Another Death. I didn't want to kill this character. I don't want to kill any more oh well. I will miss this character.**

**Omicron - The above views are not shared by me. I can't wait for the final showdown!**

* * *

**Day Seventeen-Frozen**

* * *

**~Spark-Capitol Citizen~**

"Ahh!" I scream as the lady cop punches me in the face for the third time.

"Tell us who the others are!" She screams. I spit at her shoes, sending my blood flying all over them.

"I won't tell you!" I scream before I get punched in the jaw. Tears streak my face. My lip is bleeding bad. I feel like crap.

I shouldn't complain. I'm not dead. Daisy and Thrash are dead. I am not. The pick me up and dump me on the bed in the room opposite where they interrogated me. I cry into the sheets, pleading that somebody may save me.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door opens to reveal the President.

"So, you've come to see me yourself? Figures. You let them beat the living crap out of me then you arrive." I spit at her. She smiles.

"Spark. You whiny girl." She says with a smile still on her face. "Who are you working with? What do you want?" I look at her and smile. "What do you want Spark?"

This idea will royally piss her off. She walks over to me and grabs my hair. "What the hell do you want?" She screams into my face before I yell.

"Capitol kids in the games!"

**~Nash Makee~**

I found out if you keep moving the ice that follows you won't freeze you. If I stop for more then a second I can feel the ice moving up my legs. So I keep moving.

There are five of us left, only four more need to die. I'm all alone for now. I haven't seen any tributes since the feast. I don't want to see anyone.

The boots help a lot. I don't slip anymore. I don't fall over. I trip over a hunk of ice on the path I walk along and fall into a tree. I can feel the ice freezing my legs as I stand there. It takes every ounce of my energy to push off the tree and walk ahead. I've been walking since yesterday. My legs are killing me.

I grab my bag and pull it around my body so it's on my stomach. I open it and grab a piece of dried meat. I eat it slowly. I don't want to waste my food.

The ice is a mutation of its own. It follows me. It wants me. It calls out to me.

"Nash.." I hear a voice say. I whip my head to all sides. "Nash…"

"Who's there!" I scream.

"Nash, Nash, Nash, Nash, Nash, Nash, Nash, Nash, Nash, Nash!" The voice screams. I take off running full speed away from the voice. I don't even notice the rock in front of me before I step on it.  
_  
Crunch_

My ankle twists at a weird angle. I scream out in pain as I tumble to the ground. The ice moves up my legs slowly making them freeze.

"Nash!" I hear a girl's voice scream. A girl with short blonde hair runs towards me, holding a flaming branch. She hugs my half frozen body. "Nash I'll save you." She grabs my body and drags me away with her.

"Ambrosia, you found me." I whisper. She smiles.

"I know Nashy, I know." She says. Ambrosia drags me into a cave. She looks at my legs and grimaces. "Nash, your ankle is broken." Her eyes widen when she sees that my legs are an icy blue color. "Are your legs are frozen? Can you move them?" I shake my head no. I can still feel the ice moving up my body, Why isn't she affected?

"Ambrosia, are you frozen?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. She digs through her bag and pulls out a bottle of cream.

"I got this cream from a sponsor. I putt it all over my body to keep it warm and not affected by the cold." She says. I scream which causes Ambrosia to jump with fright.

"My chest" I scream "My chest!" She pulls up my shirt to see that the ice has gotten to my chest. She screams and pulls her cream out. My heart is beating slowly, causing my vision to fade in and out. I gasp. "Am..brosia?" I mutter before I close my eyes.  
**  
~Ambrosia Barrington~**

I rub the cream all over his chest. I look at his face and see his eyes are closed.

"Nash!" I scream. I shake his body. He doesn't move. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't die Nashy! Don't die!" I shake his body harder. "Nash!" I scream into his face. I check his pulse, its going down really fast. "Nash. Please get up. Don't die Nash, I've lost everyone. Brant, Paul, Sioban. I can't lose you! Please Nash, please." His chest heaves. I hear a gasp for air then a soft moan.

_Boom_

No.

No.

Nash.

"Nash!" I scream as I fling myself on his body. Tears run down my face. "I just found you Nash, I just found you. Why did you die! Why? Please Nash, please just be a trick. Let it be a joke. Nash, you were all that I had left. Nashy, please. Don't be dead." I sob. I wipe the tears off my face and crawl out of the cave.

I'll win.

I'll win for Nash, Brant, Paul and Sioban. I'll win for all the kids who have died in these games. I won't let Nash's death go to waste.

"I'll win for you Nash. I promise."

**~Robbie-Capitol Citizen~**

I turn away from the TV and walk to the presidents office. When I walk in I'm startled by who I see with her. Handcuffed in a chair is Spark.

"Hello Robbie" She snarls.

"Good day to you too honey." I say sarcastically. The president smiles.

"Robbie, your friend Spark here has a great idea." The president says to me. I look at Spark as I speak to the president.

"And that idea would be?" I ask.

"She want to put four capitol children into the next games." She says to me making me shiver. Capitol kids. "I think it's a great idea. It will show the capitol we have power over them too. Not just the Districts." I smile.

"I agree. The capitol can't just walk around and think they can do whatever they want. We have to show them that they can't just rebel. But Madam President I have a suggestion." She chuckles.

"And that would be Robbie?"

"In the next games we allow two winners. So that the Capitol kids have a better chance of living." Her eyes narrow.

"What if two district kids win?" She asks me.

"We let them, we want them on our good side so that they don't try to rebel like Spark here."

"Hey!" Spark protests.

The president puts her head in her hands and sighs. "Alright Robbie, two will win next year, but that year only." I smile and turn to walk away. "One last thing Robbie." I turn around to face her. "There's a job opening in the capitol, I think you'll like it."

"And the job is?" I ask. She smiles before saying.

"Head Gamemaker."

**A/N Goodbye Nashy, the little boy from District Nine you will be missed.**

**Omicron - Go Vorth, the big boy from District Nine!**

CAPITOL QUESTIONS OF THE DAY!

Who do you want do see win?

Who do you want in the final battle?

IMPORTANT!  
For the last time we're putting up a poll on our profile, you HAVE to vote on who you want to WIN. This will decide the winner. Please Vote. The winner will be the person with the most votes. We have an ending for every character planned already so its up to you!


	41. Day Eighteen: The End:Part One

**Day Eighteen: The End - Part One: Final Four**

* * *

**~Robbie - Head Gamemaker~**

I walk into the game maker office only to get scowls from the game makers. Why are they acting so cold to me? A big man in a security outfit jams me against the wall.

"What are you doing in here? This is for game makers only!" He spits into my face. I dig my hand into my pocket and grab my Head Gamemaker security clearance card and hold it up to him only to have him snatch it out of my hand. He reads it over and punches my clearance code into a mini laptop. His scowl turns into a look of surprise. "Sorry sir, I didn't know we got a new Head Gamemaker." Everyone in the room freezes, and some gasp.

"It's alright sir." I say and walk down the hall to my new office. Once I'm at the door I turn around to face my employees. "Hello! I'm your new Head Gamemaker, Robbie Leblanc. If you have any questions on anything feel free to ask me. Now get to work!" I smile as I back into my office. What a wonderful day in the capitol.

**~Kathleen Salvatore~  
**  
Four of us. Three more need to die for me to win. The snow crunches under my feet as I walk. I stop and lean against a tree, my chocolate brown hair falls in front of my face. I need to find a tribute if I want to live.

I'm starving. I dig through my bag and hope to find food from the feast but I guess I've eaten it all. I stand up straight and go looking for food.

I search for what seems like hours. No food.

Do they want us to go to the cornucopia? Do they want this to be the last day? I hope so. I drop my bag next to a tree. I don't need it anymore. I grip my axe and my hatchet and set off for the cornucopia. I only hope I see the dangers there before they see me.

**~Anila Gold~  
**  
Final four. Hmm. The next couple hours will be interesting. I only hope I don't die.

There are no more animals. It's a sign. Today's the last day. One will live. Three will die. I grip my knife and Xavier's sword in my hands and walk as slow as I can to the cornucopia. I want to get there last so they fight before I have time to get there, leaving only one for me. Only three more to kill.

More snow begins to fall. Maybe they want the battle in a blizzard? Or they just want us to get there faster. All I know today is that this is going to the best these games had yet.

**~Vorth Raye~**

The End. We are now at the end. Three more to kill.

Anila, Ambrosia, Kathleen. This isn't a game anymore. This is a fight for survival. I want to win as badly as the other tributes. There is only one winner. Thirty-Five losers. I won't be one of them.

They're just children! I can take care of them easily. This is going to be fun.  
**  
~Ambrosia Barrington~  
**  
Goodbye Hunger Games. Goodbye Arena. And maybe, just maybe, goodbye life.

The games are ending. I know it. No animals. It's snowing harder, almost like a blizzard. I'm close to the cornucopia. I don't want to be the first there.

I see it. The gold gleams off the snow, making it seem brighter than it usually is. The games are just about to begin. I step into the plains that use to be green. Vorth comes out to my right, Kathleen to my left. Anila comes out from behind the cornucopia. We stare at each other.

"Let the final battle begin!" A voice screams around the arena.  
**  
~Robbie-Head Gamemaker~**

I set the microphone down and hit Speaker.

"Hello? All right, I want the arena super hot now!" I yell into the microphone. Almost instantly the snow around the kids melts and they are sweating like dogs. Vorth rips off his jacket and shirt. He turns his pants into shorts. The three girls take their jackets and shirts off as well leaving only their under clothes on. They also use Vorths idea to make their pants into shorts.

Vorth draws his swords and clips them together.

Anila grips Xavier's sword and her knife.

Ambrosia twirls her two knives in her hands.

Kathleen holds her axe in her left hand while spinning her hatchet in her right.

Let the games begin.

**A/N Ohhhhh FINAL BATTLE! WHO'S IT GONNA BE? THE WINNER HAS BEEN DECIDED. I AM HAPPY WITH THE CHOICE BUT I COULD HAVE HAD ANY OF THE FINAL FOUR WIN AND I WOULD BE HAPPY!**

**Omicron - IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY WE'RE YELLING IT'S BECAUSE WE ARE REALLY EXCITED TO END THESE GAMES WITH A BANG!**

**CAPITOL QUESTIONS OF THE DAY!**

**WHO IS GOING TO FIGHT WHO?**

**WHO WILL DIE?**

**WHO WILL WIN?**


	42. Day Eighteen: The End:Part Two

**Day Eighteen: The End: Part Two: Another Falls Down**

* * *

**Omicron - I am glad to announce that for the first time in a while I have written the better part of a chapter, I normally only edit but recently Retrak asked me to write a showdown, despite my odd times of inspiration. To give you an example of my weird writing times, it is 1:12 AM as I am finishing up this note. Anyway please enjoy my comeback to the writing world!**

**~Spark-Capitol Citizen~**

They put a hood on my face when they took me out of my room. I can't see where they're taking me.

Knock Knock Knock

"Bring her in" I hear a female's voice say. I get pushed down into a seat. They rip the hood off my face only for me to see her. The President. She smiles as she narrows her eyes at me. "Well, well, well, Sparkle."

"It's Spark!" I spit at her.

"Sparkle, why did you want to rebel in the first place?" She smiles, using my real name again.

"I didn't think it was right to send little kids into the games. They have the right to live, they could have waited until they were twelve and gone in then and died. I wouldn't have cared. I just wanted the kids to have some shot at living." Her smile turns into a frown.

"Sparkle you know that there are two kids from the younger tributes still alive." She says.

"But what about kids like Nash! And Lily? They didn't stand a chance, they died!" I growl.

Crack

Her hand hits my face with such force it knocks me off my chair. I spit on the floor, sending a little bit of blood out. As I stand up I swing my cuffed hand at the Presidents face. The metal hits her chin, cracking it open. I smile as she trips over a chair and lands on her back.

"Securit-" Is all she is able to yell before I jump on her chest. I pound my fists into her face as hard as I can and as long as I can before two security guards tackle me and hoist me off her.

"Let go!" I scream. The president is helped off the ground by Vice President Sawyer.

"Sparkle, you are done now!" President Lavincia yells at me. "You are going to be thrown in a holding cell and await your transfer out of the Capitol to District Zero!"

I gasp.

"What's District Zero?" I yell at her as I'm pulled out the door.

"District Zero makes our Energy. It consists of three percent of the population from each District, but it also contains all the capitol citizens that try to harm our people. They are all people like you Spark. You will fit in perfectly!" The guards pull me around the corner and down the stairs. Bad news is, I'm going to be taken away from the capitol. Good news is she actually called me Spark.

**~Vorth Raye~**

The two younger girls, Ambrosia and Anila, circle each other. Waiting for an opening to attack. Kathleen stalks me as I run towards the cornucopia. I slow down, then come to a complete stop, facing my opponent. She crouches, and raises her weapons. She has an axe in her left hand and a hatchet in her right. I move to the left, because if she throws her hatchet it will naturally go right, making me harder to hit. We're slowly moving in a circle now. I move left, she moves left. I reach inside my belt and grip a knife in my right hand, while my sword is in my left hand. I quickly flick my wrist, and the knife flies straight towards Kathleen's stomach.

She reacts a split second before the knife enters her body, and moves her hatchet slightly into the path of the knife, changing it's course so it only cuts her side. I should have expected that, you don't get to the final four with bad reflexes. I would know. She sprints forward, and swings at me with both axes. I evade, leaping to the left and sending another throwing knife in her direction, unfortunately I missed completely. One knife left. While I'm recovering from my dive, Kathleen takes aim and launches her hatchet at me. I roll to the side, and the weapon buries itself into the ground hardly two feet from my head. I look at how close the hatchet came, and when I look up Kathleen is on top of me. I probably should have paid more attention to her. She raises her axe, preparing to finish me off.

"You psycho, you don't deserve to live!" She screams in anger. Then she screams in pain. She collapses onto me, as I push her off and stand up, taking my knife out of her stomach. She is bleeding heavily.

"I may be a psycho, but it doesn't mean I'm crazy. You have plenty to learn." I say with a grin, and I point my sword at her throat.

"It is impossible for one person to change society. It has never been done. People are always the same. Greedy, and stupid. Might as well indulge them, if I get paid for it."

I thrust my sword forward, but during my talking Kathleen had recovered enough to roll out of the way. My sword goes into the ground, and I leave it.

"Get up, I want a real fight." I order. I give her a sharp kick in the back, and she stands up after almost a full minute of trying. Before she even has her balance, she charges at me. Just what I had hoped. A split second before she gets sighing her reach of me, I jump forward and grab her around the throat with my gauntlet, and throw her to the ground. Now she is nearly dead from blood loss, and if that doesn't kill her first then the bruising of her throat will suffocate her. I kneel down before Kathleen, and take out my knife. I hold it above her throat, and utter four words in my favorite language.

"deinde voluntarius tempus, Zanther."

A quick swipe, and Kathleen starts choking on her own blood. Only two more to kill, maybe one if the battle behind me is going anywhere. I back away from Kathleen, picking up my sword. I glance down, pick it up, and loom back at the girl. In a final attempt to kill me, she waited until I looked away to lunge. She swipes her axe at my left leg, and I don't stop it as fast as I should have. It goes almost two inches into my leg, and in anger I kick out, ending Kathleen's life.

_Boom._

Her cannon goes off, a small celebration for me. I take the axe out of my leg, and set it down beside Kathleen.

_Kaboom.  
_**  
A/N Goodbye Kathleen you will be missed **

**CAPITOL QUESTIONS OF THE DAY, PRESENTED TO YOU EXCLUSIVELY BY OMICRON FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**1: What does the second explosion mean?**

**2: Who has performed your favorite kill so far? What kill was it?**

**3: Is Vorth insanely smart, or just insane?**

**4: What is District Zero?**

**5: What did you think of Omicron's writing of the Vorth/Kathleen duel?**


	43. Day Eighteen: The End:Part Three

**Day Eighteen: The End: Part Three: Together**

* * *

**~Ambrosia Barrington~**

_Kaboom_

Something explodes a couple meters behind Vorth causing him to tumble four feet towards Anila and I. He slams face first into the ground and yells. The ground around us starts to move and Anila screams. I turn to look at my opponent to see a hand grasping her leg from under the ground. She takes her sword and cuts it off herself.

"Zombies!" I hear Vorth scream as he runs towards us. Bodies are crawling out of the ground. There has to be close to a hundred of them.

_Kaboom_

Another explosion kills a few of the zombies. I look at my two enemies who look as frightened as I am.

"We need to work together to clear them!" I scream. They both nod.

_Kaboom_

"I think it's the mines," Vorth says. The mines are exploding, why?

"Graw!" An inhuman voice yells. I spin to my right to see a zombie a few feet away from me. I run at it and stab its head with one of my knives. Vorth is taking care of two zombies with his sword to my right while Anila fends of another behind me.

The creatures are fast, but I'm a little faster. I duck under one of its swings avoiding its massive claws and stab it in the back of the head. Once I had pulled the knife out of its head I looked up to see I was surrounded by the creatures.

"No." I cried.

_Kaboom_

An explosion sends a flurry of body parts into the air on my left. I guess luck is on my side today. I run through the open patch free of zombies. As I run I spot a hatchet to my right I dive and grab it. I needed a bigger weapon then just my knives to kill these mutts.

I spot Anila by the cornucopia. I take aim at her with my knife and throw it. The knife sails through the air just to have a zombie step in front of it and get stabbed in the head. Just my luck. I run towards the zombie and snatch up my knife.

"Anila!" I scream. She lifts her head up as she pulls her sword out of a zombie's neck. "We need to get rid of Vorth! One of us has to die so the creatures go away."

"Okay!" She yells. "We'll sneak up on him. I'll go right you go left." I nod and take off running. As I run I keep count of my remaining weapons; two knives, and a hatchet. Vorth has one half of his sword, and his glove and Anila has a sword and a knife. This fight is going to be a long one.

"Come to kill me?" Vorth says as he slices the head off a zombie. I'm silent. "Of course you did Ambrosia, and Anila you to? Amazing I have two little munchkins to fight." He chuckles.

"Shut up Vorth," Anila says. "Are we gonna fight or what?" Vorth smiles.

"Fight." He jumps at Anila and kicks her in the chest causing her to fall backwards. I run and dive at Vorth only to have him duck and send me sailing over top of him. I take one of my knives and throw it at him. He blocks it easily, but that's what I wanted. He was distracted long enough for Anila to get up and trip him. She points her sword at his face.

"Any last words?" Vorth smiles before saying. "You've got dirt in your eyes." He grabs a handful of the grass and whips it at her face causing her to be temporarily blinded and moves her sword to the side. He turns around and punches her in the face leaving him open to anyone behind him. Me. I take my knife and throw it at his back.

"Gahh!" Vorth screams as it hits left shoulder and he drops his sword in his confusion. Anila has enough time to get up and push Vorth as hard as she can backwards toward the zombies. I run over to Anila and grab his sword from the ground.

**~Anila Gold~**

"No!" I hear Vorth scream. I turn to see a creature swing its claws at Vorth's right arm, chopping it off in ragged strips. He turns to us as the mutts bite into his legs and shoulders. He clutches his right arm. "You did this! You did this! I hate you!" he spits. I can see tears running down his face. Does this boy have feelings? "What are you waiting for? Devils! What are you waiting for? Do it! This is what you wanted!" I stare at him horrified. "Kill m-" But before he has time to finish his sentence my knife entered his throat at the same time I could see a hatchet impale his chest. He coughs sending blood flying out of his mouth. He smiles before falling face first into his blood.

_Boom_

Vorth is dead. The killing machine from District Nine is dead. Now there are two left. Ambrosia from District Five and me, Anila Gold from District One. Two kids who are completely opposite from one another. I look up to find that there are no mutts left on the field. I guessed that the mutts retreated as fast as they had appeared. Some of their bodies litter the ground.

Ambrosia backs away from the spot where I stand. She should. We have to fight. This ones going to be a showstopper. I glance at the sword in her hand, that's why she took it. She wanted to be evenly matched, a sword against a sword.

The anthem comes on very early today. I guess with only two of us left no need for another night. Kathleens face comes first, then Vorths. As the anthem ends a voice replaces it. "Congratulations tributes! You have made it to the final two! Good luck to you both and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I grip my sword hard then I have ever before. Ambrosia readies herself also, one of us will die here, and the other will live.

"Ahh!" I scream as I run towards her, she doesn't skip a beat as she does the same. Our swords meet for the first time, this is not a game. This is survival.

**CAPITOL QUESTIONS OF THE DAY!**

**Is anyone sad that Vorth is dead?**

**Do you like the final two?**

**Who do you think will win and why?**


	44. Day Eighteen:PtFour:Victor:Hospitalized

**Day Eighteen: The End: Part Four: Coming Home/Doctor**

**~?~**

My sword meets hers.

_Clang_

She brings hers down in a sweeping motion, she's a good fighter, I block, I only hope I'm better.

_Kaboom_

The sound erupts in my ears as another mine explodes. The heat is horrible on my skin. I'm burnt, I'm sweating, and I'm tired. But I can't let her know that. I kick her in the shin splitting the skin open. She gasps and thrusts her sword at my chest. I roll to the left and grab a rock of the ground. I throw it and it hits the side of her head.

"Ahh" She screams as she falls over. Her head is bleeding. Good. I run over to her and try to pull out my sword but before I can she trips me. I land face first on the ground and scream. She kicks me in the ribs cracking one in the process. I swing my sword at her arm she blocks it easily before trying to stab me. I roll to the right dodging her blow. I roll to a stand and lunge at her. She blocks my swipe and thrust her sword at me. I smack it away and knee her in the stomach she moans and crumples over. I jump on her stomach and raise my sword over her chest.

"Goodb-!" I start to yell before I feel something sharp enter my stomach. I slowly look down as the pain spreads and squeal when I see she has a knife in my stomach. She rips it to the left and I scream. I roll off her trying to hold my insides in as I bleed. The knife in my destroyed stomach causes more pain as I move. I look at her with a smile on my face, she frowns. She wants me dead now. I pull the knife out of my stomach screaming in the process and throw it as hard as I can at her throat. There's a short scream before she falls to the ground clutching her neck. I smile as I tip forward. I start to drift off, in the distance I hear a cannon then the words I've been waiting for the whole games.

"The winner of the 100th Hunger Games is…."

* * *

**~Doctor~**

"Get her on the bed now!" I scream. "Put some pressure on that wound and clean it up will you!" These doctors are idiots why did I even help hire them to be my assistants this girl is going to die if they don't help me. "Sew her up now!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Sir, she's flat lining!" One of my assistants yells. I grab the shock pads and charge them.

"Clear!" I yell before putting them on her chest. Her body jolts.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Clean her wounds and start pumping food into her, she also needs a blood transfusion so hurry!" I scream at them.

Three hours later our work is done, she is lying in her bed sleeping. I walk over to her and sit on the chair next to her bed. Her eyes slowly open and I smile.

"Well look who's awake." I say with a huge smile.

"Is this part of the games?" She croaks out as she fingers the stitches on her throat.

"Don't touch that sweetie," I say then she moves her hand. "The games are over. I just came by to check on you." I get up and walk out the door before turning back and peeking in on her. "Oh one more thing. Congratulations on winning Ambrosia."

**~Ambrosia Barrington-District Five-Victor of the 100****th**** Hunger Games~**

I won. I beat everyone. I came in first. I didn't die like the other thirty five. I'm a survivor.

"I won." I cry as my mentor Shiloh Vick walks into the room. She walks over to me and strokes my hair.

"I know Ambrosia, I know" She says to me as her eyes glisten with tears. "You've made your district proud. You've made me proud." She smiles.

"Are Brant and Sioban back at home?" I ask her. She only nods choking back tears. "Okay. It's just, Shiloh I don't want to face their parents, my Dad's best friend is Brant's father, and I don't even know Sioban's parents. I don't even know where they live!" Shiloh snuffles, and laughs.

"At least they will know where you live, you're a victor now Ambrosia, you and your family will live in your house." She smiles. "No one can hurt you now." She stands up and walks to the door. "Get some sleep, your interview is tomorrow."

Thirty Five lives have ended, but one, my life, has just begun. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but I know sleep won't come, I'll be haunted by the games. I will remember them forever. I will die with the memories in mind.

**A/N Just to let you know this is not the last chapter, there will be a few more before we post a link to the next story, we are making the form now so come up with a few names and stuff. Also Goodbye Anila, Thank you ****MaryaBadicaIvashkov for creating her she was so fun to write. I didn't choose the Victor the voting outcome did, Ambrosia had one more vote then Anila. That's how close it was. **

**CAPITOL QUESTIONS OF THE DAY! (For the last time!)**

**Do you like the victor? If yes why? If no who would you have wanted?**

**How is Ambrosia going to deal with the memories the games have given her?**

**How do you think District Five reacted to Ambrosia's winning?**

**Do you think next years District One tributes will want vengeance on District Five's?**


	45. The Standings

36th-Lily Heart-D2-Girl

35th-Brant Callahan-D5-Boy

34th-Berry Lotter-D10-Boy

33rd-Delilah Hamm-D12-Girl

32nd-Chris Lavine-D8-Boy

31st-Darren Boyd-D11-Boy

30th-Demetrius Collax-D6-Boy

29th-Cresten Foster-D3-Boy

28th-Skyler Hawk-D2-Boy

27th-Jasper Lefertanat-D12-Boy

26th-Paul Hallohan-D7-Boy

25th-Spring Marriland-D8-Boy

24th-Livi Marston-D8-Girl

23rd-Jeron Stevenson-D11-Boy

22nd-Tinly Willig-D3-Girl

21st-Sioban Chelle-D5-Boy

20th-Fawn Harrow-D7-Girl

19th-Xavier Sage-D1-Boy

18th-Mayrse Avel-D6-Girl

17th-Fall Briggs-D12-Boy

16th-Summer Cloverfield-D11-Girl

15th-Cia Lampearl-D4-Girl

14th-Terri Dane-D2-Boy

13th-Calypso Avel-D6-Girl

12th-Link Morganstein-D4-Boy

11th-Winter Trescott-D10-Girl

10th-Jenni Calandar-D9-Girl

9th-Blythe Donner-D3-Girl

8th-CeCe Aquos-D4-Girl

7th-Will Finnigin-D10-Boy

6th-Ella Manson-D1-Girl

5th-Nash Makee-D9-Boy

4th-Kathleen Salvatore-D7-Girl

3rd-Vorth Raye-D9-Boy

2nd-Anila Gold-D1-Girl

**1st -Ambrosia Barrington-D5-Girl**


	46. Time for Home

**A/N At the end of this final chapter is the link to the next one so go check it out!**

**~Ambrosia Barrington~**

I rise up onto the stage to be greeted by a deafening scream from the Capitol. I have an urge to cover my ears but Shiloh told me to not do it. She says the boy who won in the Ninety-Sixth Hunger Games did that and when they were fixing his broken nose the doctors 'accidently' burst his right ear drum.

Vex Shane, the host drags me over to the President who sets a crown upon my head.

"Great job Ambrosia, you were wonderful. You let the capitol have a show." She says to me. She leans into for a hug and whispers in my ear. "Ambrosia, I can't wait until you are sixteen then I can get a hold of you." She backs up and smiles before taking the microphone from Vex. "Hello Capitol citizens! What a wonderful games we had this year! Let's give a hand to our newest and youngest victor ever, Ambrosia Barrington!" She then motions for me to sit on the victors chair to watch the recap.

It opens with Cia rising into the arena, it shows all the different areas. Then there is a loud bang, Lily explodes. People in the capitol holler and scream. I actually have to cover my face when I see Brant die. He died with me next to him, at least I got Anila back for that. Deaths come and go, people die. I see Paul get killed by Vorth, Sioban's head cut off, me killing Jenni. The Nash comes, they play the scene in full. I'm trying to save him as he dies in my arms. I cry on stage on front of everyone. I didn't want to cry, but my little ally died in my arms how could I not cry. Then the final battle, they show Vorth kill Kathleen, then Vorth getting killed by the Zombies, Anila and I. Then the worst part. They show me slice open Anilas stomach and slow it down as her insides fall out. She throws her knife and I wince remembering the pain. When they announce my winning they have me off the field within seconds, I died in that room, but they revived me. How? Some crazy invention by the capitol? When the screen goes black Vex starts to ask me questions.

"So Ambrosia why did you cover your face when it showed Brants death?" She asks me.

"Well Brant was a family friend, I've known him my whole life, I just didn't want to lose him again." She smiles and goes on to ask me a few more questions.

A buzzer rings and the audience complains.

"Sorry folks, were all out of time." She smiles before ushering me off stage.

The whole time I've been on stage I've been thinking about what the President meant by getting a hold of me. I'll ask Shiloh later but what I really want to do is get home. They bring me to the Presidents mansion for my victor party. I have lots of food and soon I am very stuffed. Afterwards they bring me to the train and send me to my room.

"Ambrosia we'll be in District Five by noon tomorrow. Try and get some sleep." She says as she closes the door. The games are over. My new life as a victor has begun I only hope I can survive this life like I survived the games.

**~Spark-District Zero Citizen~**

It feels weird living in such a tiny home watching television on a crummy little screen. I sigh. Ambrosia won. I wanted her to win and help lead the rebellion, well that isn't going to happen now. I'm from a District now.

I was one of the first to get here. A couple hundred were here before me but I was the first from the capitol. I got funny looks from everyone. They look at me like I'm some kind of monster. Sure I have the purple eyes, and white hair with the streaks of light blue, but I'm human. I'm not any different than anyone here.

The first people I recognized were people from District Twelve, I see they brought a Victor from there here, I walk up to Sothe Queen, a past victor.

"Excuse me?" I say. He turns and eyeballs me before widening his eyes.

"No, you can't be her." He grabs my arm and pulls me into an alleyway. "Spark, right?" I nod. "I've heard a lot about you. Are you crazy or something? Trying to overthrow the capitol how stupid!" He grimaces before smiling. "You've got guts Spark, so we gonna start a rebellion or what?" I stare at him flabbergasted.

"Sothe, how do you know all this?" I ask him before he grins at me.

"I have my connections." He says as he pushes his hair out of his eyes.

"Like who?" I yell at him. He rolls his eyes.

"You know the Vice President Sawyer?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say, who doesn't know him.

"Well the year after I won my games I was asked to get information from the peacekeepers for him every once in a while, so we developed a good friendship and when the games this year came around he told me he wasn't for the quell and when he heard of your rebellion he told me everything." He smiles down at me. "Now about that rebellion I was asking you about?" I don't even have to think before answering.

"Yes, let's do this Sothe."

.net/s/7079463/1/Lost_Deaths_The_101st_Hunger_Games


End file.
